


As You Wish

by meowitskatmofo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, ColdFlash Week, ColdFlash Week 2018, Happy Ending, Jinn Sex Is Weird, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, XD, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 55,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: Barry Allen finds himself promised to one gorgeous man, but soon wishes he could be with his twin brother.





	1. Chapter 1

Birthdays had never been a big deal to Barry. They varied from the mundane to the positively disastrous, and he was certain this one would be no different. So far, he'd received a speeding ticket, romantic rejection, and a stubbed toe. 

While he was at work licking his wounds, he'd also been harshly dressed down for his repeated tardiness. To finish up the awfulness, he spilled coffee all over himself and had to continue working the rest of the day in soaking wet pants. 

It was not shaping up to be a very happy birthday at all. 

He stopped by the store to buy himself a cake, tripping over a little black blur as he walked down the hall to his apartment door. He dropped the cake, managing to catch himself on the wall, cursing loudly and looking around to see what it was he had stumbled on. 

It was a cat! 

Barry frowned, kneeling to rescue the cake. It had turned upside down in the container, still edible despite being terribly smushed. He heard a sharp meow, glancing over to where the cat was waiting by his door. 

It was a fairly large cat with sleek black fur and bright blue eyes, staring expectantly up at him. 

"You know, you're lucky I'm not very superstitious," Barry sighed, "Because you're supposed to be bad luck, little guy." 

The cat turned its head at that, meowing defiantly. 

Barry cradled the cake in his arm, fumbling for his keys. He noticed that the cat was watching him intently, as if waiting for him to open the door. 

He didn't see a collar, and he didn't know of anyone on this floor that owned a cat. He wondered how it had gotten into the building, immediately thinking that it was probably a stray. 

Poor thing might be hungry, he thought woefully, in need of a meal and a good home. 

Crap. 

Barry opened the door and nodded at the cat, saying warmly, "Come on. I've probably got some canned tuna or something." 

The cat chirped and immediately darted into the apartment. 

Barry followed, shutting the door and flicking on the lights. He watched the cat prance around, heading to the kitchen with his smushed cake. 

He cut himself a lopsided piece and poured a very tall glass of rum with a splash of soda. He poked at the cake, realizing that he didn't actually much of an appetite. 

"Happy birthday to me," he mumbled sadly, turning to the drink instead. He felt something at his feet, smiling when he saw the cat rubbing against his leg. 

The cat was purring loudly, its big blue eyes peering up at him. 

Barry swore he felt something when the cat looked at him like that, almost as if the cat was truly concerned about him. He chalked it up to being very lonely, suggesting, "How about I get you some tuna and you watch me get drunk, huh?" 

The cat meowed softly, watching Barry pop open a can of tuna and setting it on the floor in front of him. He immediately turned up his nose at it, marching off towards the living room. 

"Picky, picky," Barry snorted, chugging his first drink and pouring a second, "Well, it'll be there if you change your mind later, your highness." 

The cat chirped shrilly, and Barry swore it sounded like a laugh. 

He stepped into his bedroom, the cat following right behind him, watching him intently as he got changed into pajama pants and a loose shirt. He headed back out to his couch, bringing the bottle with him and turning on the television. The cat hopped up into his lap, demanding attention. 

"Today is my birthday," Barry told him as he scratched under his chin, smiling sadly, "And I'm all alone, drinking booze with a cat. You know. It's not exactly been a great birthday." 

The cat purred, blinking slowly up at him. 

"My parents are both dead," Barry went on miserably, "I have no other family. The girl of my dreams shot me down today, and I have one friend who I'm pretty sure totally forgot today was my birthday. My life actually really freakin' sucks." 

The cat chirped sympathetically, butting his head into Barry's hand. 

"I guess I have you now at least," Barry sighed, forcing a strained smile, "And my good ol' buddy Captain Morgan." He tipped his glass back, downing another and another. Before he knew it, he was drunkenly telling the cat his whole life story. 

The cat actually seemed to listen, trilling and meowing here and there, and Barry thought he was probably going crazy. He was talking to a stray cat, but he couldn't deny that it was making him feel better. 

He told him all about the terrible car accident that had claimed his parents' lives when he was a child, how he had been in and out of the foster care system for years before finally aging out and living on his own. 

When Barry's phone rang, he was actually irritated at the interruption. He had been enjoying the conversation, one sided as it was. He answered it when he saw it was his one and only friend, Cisco Ramon, sighing, "Hey, dude." 

"Hey!" Cisco greeted excitedly, "Isn't today your freakin' birthday?" 

"Yeah," Barry replied, shrugging, "It's not a big deal." 

"Bullshit! Come on!" Cisco fussed, immediately apologizing, "I'm so sorry, man! I should have called you earlier! I'm the worst friend ever!" 

"It's really not a big deal," Barry laughed wearily, "I know you've been busy-" 

"Get your ass up, we're going out!" Cisco declared. 

"It's really late," Barry complained loudly, scratching at the cat's ears, "And I've already been drinking... you know, I'm not really in the mood." 

"I'll get an Uber and come pick you up!" Cisco insisted. "Come on, let me make it up to you. Besides, you only turn twenty four once!" 

"Twenty five." 

"Whatever! Get some clean pants on and be ready in fifteen minutes! We're going to the club, I'm gonna be your wingman, and I'm getting you laid for your birthday!" Cisco laughed. "See you soon!" 

Barry hung up with a groan, pouting down at the cat with a heavy sigh. He kept scratching behind his ears, mumbling, "Is it bad I'd really rather stay here and hang out with you?" 

The cat meowed, leaning into Barry's hand and purring furiously. 

"Well," Barry said cheerfully, "Even if I strike out at the club, I'll have you to come home to, little guy." He gently dislodged the cat from his lap, stumbling around his bedroom to get ready. 

Cisco arrived right on time, chatting Barry up the entire drive over to the club. They got several shots from the bar, and Barry immediately dove into the crowded dance floor to avoid Cisco's matchmaking shenanigans. 

Barry wasn't really up to it. 

Especially after the way his heart had been stomped on earlier today, Barry didn't want to think about dating anytime soon. Cisco's birthday promises of procuring physical company for the evening weren't much more appealing. 

Barry wanted something real, something beautiful, a connection that would last longer than one night. He was so damn tired of falling in love with people who would never love him in return. 

The music was loud enough to drown out his thoughts, dancing without a single care holding him back. He was dancing just for himself now, his worries all melting away. The music changed over smoothly, one song simply flowing into the next, something with a slower beat playing now. 

Barry matched his movements to the new rhythm, winding his arms over his head and rocking his hips with every hypnotic pulse of the bass. He blinked when he felt a hand at his waist, turning to look up up at a gorgeous man he had never seen before. 

Barry thought for sure he had to be dreaming. The man was too damn pretty to be real. He had such lovely full lips and a wicked gaze that made him shiver deep inside. The man's eyes were a brilliant shade of blue, and Barry thought they seemed familiar. 

The man smiled and Barry's insides turned to absolute mush. Definitely dreaming. No one real was this damn impossibly attractive and certainly wouldn't look at Barry that way; 

Like he was that beautiful, too. 

Barry wrapped his arms around the stranger's neck, inviting him to dance. The stranger accepted, his strong hands sliding down Barry's hips and pulling him close. They didn't talk, silently moving together with slow and passionate gyrations, the lines of their bodies gliding against one another's flawlessly. 

The music played on and on, nearly a dozen songs playing and they remained in each other's arms. Barry's legs were burning from being on the dance floor so long, but he couldn't stand to pull himself away from the beautiful stranger. 

The stranger's lips softly pressed against Barry's jaw, long fingers caressing his cheek and nudging at his chin. 

Seeking a kiss, seeking permission to take it. 

Barry's heart fluttered, all of his angst and loneliness swallowing up any lingering hesitation. Maybe this would only last tonight, but his soul was aching for any escape from his chronic misery. He surged forward, sealing their lips together in a frantic kiss. 

The man was surprised by his passion, embracing him tenderly and kissing him earnestly in return. He forced Barry to slow down, taking his time as their mouths danced together as sweetly as the rolling rhythm of their colliding hips. 

The man's lips were soft and wonderful, the kiss sensual and warm. Barry couldn't remember the last time a kiss had felt this magical, sparks of pleasure erupting from every inch of his skin. It was absolutely perfect. 

"Barry," he said breathlessly when they parted for a brief moment, "My name is Barry." 

"Len," the man replied, his impossibly blue eyes twinkling with mischief, "Tell me, Barry. Would you like to get out of here?" 

"Yes," Barry replied, nodding before he could think any better of his decision. Len was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen, and Barry had never wanted anyone so much. It was his birthday, he told himself. He deserved something fun, no matter how long it lasted. 

He stumbled over to say farewell to Cisco, proudly showing off that he had been to find a companion all on his own before joining his new friend in the back of a taxi. 

The drive over to his apartment was a heated tangle of kisses and hands, already hard and wanting by the time he was digging in his pockets to find his keys. 

"Just be careful," Barry warned as he opened the door to his apartment, "I got a cat today, and I don't want him to run out." 

"Don't worry," Len assured him, smooching at his jawline and laughing, "I'm sure he's fine." 

Barry was laughing with him although he had no idea what was so funny. He yelped in surprise when Len scooped him up into his arms, kissing all the laughter right from his mouth. 

He swung his feet as Len carried him to the bedroom, giggling as they tumbled into bed together. He didn't even question how Len knew exactly where his room was, reigniting their passionate kiss. 

Len was soon naked and his body was as fine as the rest of him. Barry had to touch him, tracing over scars and firm muscle, gushing, "You're freakin' perfect." 

"So are you," Len purred, his voice smooth as silk and rumbling deep in his throat. 

"I've never really done this before," Barry confessed, suddenly embarrassed at his lack of casual sex. 

"I know," Len soothed, smiling brightly, "But it's all right... let me take care of you." He pressed his lips to Barry's in a sweet kiss, sighing happily. 

Barry moaned, melting right on the spot. Len was right on top of him, the kiss getting hotter and hotter until the whole room seemed to be filling up with steam. It was hard to breathe, flustered and panting, whining for more. 

Barry could feel Len's cock pressing into his thigh, still amazed by the intensity of the kiss. Len was grinding eagerly against him, and God, nothing had ever felt so good. Len knew exactly where to touch him, how hard to squeeze, to make him moan and shiver. 

He gasped sharply when he realized all of his clothes were gone, Len's head bowing down to kiss all over his chest and stomach, exploring his body. He didn't understand how his clothing had simply vanished, deliriously thinking it was because he'd had so much rum. 

When Len's mouth wrapped around his cock, he suddenly didn't care where the hell his clothes had gone. He writhed and moaned, absolutely wrecked as Len gave him the most fantastic blowjob of his entire life. 

Every stroke of Len's thick tongue was perfectly targeted, swallowed him down effortlessly and refusing to let go. He was relentless, sucking hard while his nimble fingers massaged his balls and inner thigh. 

Barry was helpless, trembling and whimpering, "Fuck! That's, that's so good! I'm, I'm really close..." 

Len growled low, obviously pleased, bobbing his head faster and rubbing his tongue along Barry's shaft with meticulous precision. Barry couldn't have stopped himself if he had tried, moaning as he came, "Fuck! Yes! God, yes!" 

Len eagerly took every drop he had, suckling it all down as if it were a precious nectar. After Barry was spent and laying there limp, Len continued to lick and kiss, seeking out every last taste of him. It was soon too much, Barry twitching from the overstimulation. 

Len finally stopped, running his tongue hungrily over his lips and crawling back up Barry's body for a passionate kiss. 

Barry sighed sweetly, reaching over and fumbling around in the bedside for lube, asking breathlessly, "You have condoms?" 

"Condoms?" Len seemed confused, asking quietly, "For sex?" 

"Uh, yeah," Barry replied, blinking rapidly, "That's sort of the idea." 

"But you told me you haven't done this before," Len pointed out, his brows furrowing. 

"Wait, I meant bringing random guys home," Barry laughed, shaking his head in disbelief, "I haven't really done _that_ before. What, did you really think I was a virgin?" 

"Yes," Len replied honestly, laughing, "And I'm so very, very glad that you're not." 

"You wouldn't have sex with me if I was?" 

"No," Len said, surprisingly serious and kissing Barry softly, "No, I wouldn't." 

Barry's eyes fluttered closed, moaning as the kiss heated right back up. He moaned even louder when Len's slick fingers began rubbing at his hole, patiently seeking entry. 

Len never let the kiss waiver for a moment, starved for every taste of Barry's tongue that he could claim, growling as his fingers began to press inside. One at first, sliding easily, a second soon following and finding resistance. 

Barry panted, having to twist away from Len's possessive lips to breathe, gasping, "Oh, fuck!" There was a quick lick of pain from the stretch, surprised at how quickly it faded away. 

"Are you all right?" Len asked urgently. "Too much?" 

Mmmm, okay... I'm okay," Barry replied, "Please keep going." 

Len nodded, his fingers curling and thrusting to work open Barry's tight hole, sucking passionately at his throat. He touched Barry as if he was something precious and lovely, every movement executed with precise care and attention. 

Barry's cock was already throbbing with renewed vigor, draping his arms around Len's strong shoulders as every turn of his hand made him shiver with pleasure. No one had ever taken such sweet care of him, groaning softly when Len grazed his prostate, focusing in on it until he was squirming. 

"Len," Barry pleaded, wiggling insistently, "I'm ready... don't make me wait any longer." 

Len kissed him, his fingers giving one last thrilling twist before moving to roll on a condom. Barry hadn't even seen him grab it, but he was too focused on seeing exactly what Len was working with to care. 

Definitely big, definitely more than he was used to. 

Len seemed to sense his apprehension, soothing quietly, "I won't hurt you, I promise." 

Barry's head bobbled, spreading his legs wide as Len rubbed his hole with a fresh coating of lube. He gasped softly as Len began to press his cock inside of him, settling down between his thighs and pushing forward. 

There was a burn, an ache, and then the wondrous pressure of thick cock filling him up. Barry couldn't believe how easy it was, chalking it up to Len's extensive prep and being so relaxed. His nails dragged over Len's shoulder blades, groaning loudly as he bottomed out, murmuring happily, "Fuck... Len... you feel fucking great..." 

"So do you," Len whispered, seemingly in awe, sliding his arms beneath Barry's back and grabbing onto his shoulders. He starting thrusting, deep and slow, sending a flurry of stars sparkling in front of Barry's eyes. Nothing had ever felt so fantastic, stunned by the perfection that was Len's cock fucking him so tenderly. 

Barry couldn't explain how, but every slam was hitting that extraordinary bundle of nerves inside of him, his thighs shuddering with bliss. Sweat was glistening on his face, his chest, gasping and moaning wantonly, surprised at himself for being so loud. He couldn't help it; it just felt so damn good! 

Len began to rock into him a little harder, using his grip on Barry's shoulders to hold him in place. The sudden force made Barry cry out, his hands fumbling against Len's chest to help brace himself. 

Len was moving, smoothly sliding one of Barry's up over his shoulder and plowing hard. Barry's spine coiled right off the mattress, shouting at the impossible depth Len was able to reach now. He could do nothing but sob and clutch at Len's, babbling away about how good it felt, how no one had ever fucked him like this, he never wanted it to end. 

Len never seemed to tire, pounding his hole with the same intense rhythm and speed, pressing hot and sloppy kisses all along Barry's face and lips. "Any man would be so lucky to have you like this," he growled hoarsely, "But right now, you're all mine..." 

"Yours," Barry replied dumbly, a surge of heat bubbling up in his loins from such a possessive declaration. He yelped in surprise as Len repositioned them again, rolling Barry on his side and pressing in behind him. 

It all happened so quickly that Barry didn't even feel Len pull out, gasping as he started fucking into him harder. Len's arms were wrapped around him tight, fingers splayed across his stomach and chest, continuing to pant and growl right in his ear. 

Their bodies rolled together just as flawlessly as they had while they dancing, syncing up their hips in a fantastically quick rhythm. The tempo was positively intoxicating, and Barry was sobbing from the beautiful ache enveloping every inch of his body. 

He reached back to dig his fingers into Len's thigh, hiking up his leg so Len could plunge even deeper, moaning desperately at the new stretch. "Close," he whimpered frantically, the fire within him now reaching explosive temperatures, "So fucking close..." 

"I've got you," Len promised, his hand sliding down to seize Barry's leaking cock, stroking him in time with their hips. He knew exactly where to apply the perfect amount of pressure, leaving Barry with no choice but to scream. 

"Fuck! Len! Yes, Len!" he wailed, his entire body going rigid as a stone seconds before the fire of climax finally hit, melting him completely as his cock shot off his load. He collapsed in Len's arms, listening as he was overtaken by ecstasy seconds behind him. 

Barry's heart was pounding somewhere down on the floor, groaning softly as he stretched. He laughed happily, grinning stupidly with pure joy. "Wow," he sighed, "That was fucking... incredible." 

Len hummed pleasurably, turning Barry's head to ensnare him with a heated kiss. He made no effort to move, stroking his thumb over Barry's cheek, praising, "You are the one who is incredible." 

"Happy birthday to me," Barry mumbled, giggling as he flopped back against his pillows. He sighed when Len finally left his side to clean up, returning a few moments later to snuggle under the covers with him. 

Barry was absolutely exhausted, his skin still tingling from his delicious orgasm, lacing his fingers with Len's when his arm curled back around him. 

Len took a deep breath, relaxing against Barry and pressing a warm kiss to his shoulder. 

"Are you staying?" Barry asked shyly, drowsy and content, the alcohol calling him to sleep. 

"For as long as you want me," Len replied, chuckling softly. 

"How about forever?" Barry asked, grinning wide. 

"Forever sounds good," Len agreed, yawning as he got settled down for sleep. 

"Deal," Barry yawned, his eyes sinking closed and passing out in moments. He slept, heavy and hard, not able to think of the last time he had slept so soundly. 

When he woke up the next morning, Barry felt absolutely fantastic. Len's strong arms were still curled around him, the heat of his gorgeous body pressing up against his back. The bed was so warm, sighing deeply as he snuggled against his pillows. 

He had every intention of going back to sleep to cuddle some more when he heard a knock at his door. He blearily searched for the clock on his beside, noting it was nine o'clock in the morning. He grumbled, dropping his head into his pillow. 

Too damn early for any visitors. 

He wanted to go back to sleep, but the damn noise wouldn't stop. 

Barry whined as the knocking continued insistently, mumbling grumpily as he pulled himself out of bed. He glanced back at Len, smiling at his sleeping lover, shuffling around to put on some sweats. 

He stretched his slender body, sore and aching in the most wonderful way from last night's intimate adventures. He scratched his chin, stumbling towards the door and opening it to see who was bothering him so early in the morning. 

On the other side was Len, dressed now in a long ivory coat, matching pants with a dark purple sash tied around his waist. There was an elaborately jeweled scimitar hanging by his side and his shoes had curled pointy toes. 

He was smiling, warm and friendly, greeting politely, "Hello there. Mr. Allen?" 

It took everything Barry had not to laugh, teasing sweetly, "Is there a Halloween party going on that I didn't know about? And hey... Wait, how did you get out here so fast?" 

"Pardon?" Len blinked, clearly confused. 

"I just left you in bed!" Barry snorted, shaking his head. "What, are you some kind of amateur magician when you're not busy being a sex god?" 

Len's face turned a spectacular shade of red, baring his teeth as he asked in a very tense tone, "Do I have permission to enter your domicile, Mr. Allen?" 

"Uh, considering all the other things you got permission to enter last night, sure!" Barry giggled, stepping aside to let Len in. He was a bit perplexed, unsure as to what exactly his new lover was playing at. 

He wandered into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, asking with a stuttered yawn, "So, you want to tell me what's going on? Seriously." He frowned as he put in a new filter, turning to stare at Len. "How did you get outside so fast... There's no way you could have done that." 

"Bartholomew Henry Allen," he said, taking a deep breath as if he had rehearsed what he was about to say many times, "My name is Prince Leopold Snart of the Tenth Snart Dynasty. I am here to take you home to my proud country of Palmyra to marry you. I promise to love you and cherish you for all time, to keep you and care for you until I draw my last breath in this life." 

Barry burst out laughing immediately. He laughed so hard that he was worried he might throw up. Tears filled his eyes, and he couldn't breathe. Still cackling, he wheezed loudly and demanded, "Come on. Holy crap. For real. What's the deal, Len?" 

"Please, call me Leo," he said with a little frown, shaking his head as he insisted, "This is very real. This is... 'the deal'. You've been promised to me since before you were born, and we're to be married by the first full moon following your twenty fifth birthday." 

Barry nearly dropped the coffee pot, scoffing, "Oh, yeah? Ha! Promised by who?" 

"Your great grandfather," Leo replied with a quirked brow, "His name was Carnage Worthington Allen. He fell in love with a jinn and wanted to marry her. In exchange, he had to promise us a descendent. We don't normally allow marriage outside of our own kind, but-" 

"Hold the frick up! A jinn?" Barry snorted dubiously. "Like a genie? You're telling me that you're a freaking genie? Three wishes genie?" 

"Not quite," Leo replied with a frown, "We're very powerful beings, often gifted with magic and shapeshifting, but we don't live in little lamps and we don't always grant wishes." 

"Right," Barry nodded slowly, mumbling to himself, "Wow. Good job, Barry. Brought home a freakin' lunatic. Why are all the super hot ones so damn crazy..." 

Before Barry could react, Leo was standing beside him holding a steaming cup of coffee. 

"How did you...?!" Barry gasped, staring stupidly at the coffee pot. He hadn't even put anything in the filter and yet the pot was full of freshly brewed coffee. He gawked at the mug, noting it was already loaded up with cream and sugar. 

"Barry," Leo pleaded gently, "Please believe me. I have been looking forward to this day all of my life, waiting for you to come of age so that I could bring you home." 

"I was promised before, before I was even freakin' born?" Barry stuttered, pushing the magical cup of coffee away. "What if my parents hadn't had me! What, what then?" 

"I don't know," Leo said honestly, "I'm sorry that no one ever told you. Your family should have informed you of our betrothal. But you are here, they did have you, and I'm ready to consummate the engagement-" 

"Consummate?" Barry snapped. "Uh, last time I checked, we already did some consummating! What the fuck! How, how could you not tell me?" 

"Mmmm, because he's not the one you were, ahem, consummating with," a very familiar voice drawled from behind him. 

Barry whirled around, staring stupidly at a very naked Len leaning against the counter. 

Or was it Leo? 

Wait, what the fuck was going on. 

Barry held his head in his hands, looking back and forth between the two identical men on either side of him. 

"You defiled my betrothed!" Leo hissed furiously at Len. "For no other reason except to wound me!" 

"Now you know what it feels like to have something taken from you," Len snarled nastily in reply, smiling horribly at his sibling, "Oh, I wish I could take a picture of your face right now. It's priceless!" 

"What in the fucking fuck is going on!" Barry roared, far past the point of trying to be polite and way too hangover for such a ridiculous mess. 

"I am Leopold," Leo said with a heavy sigh, "This is my twin brother, Leonard." 

"Twins," Barry breathed, staring at them stupidly, "I don't understand... what's..." 

"As the elder twin," Leo continued bitterly, "I am heir to the throne and you were promised to me and me alone." 

"What the frick!" Barry whirled on Len, demanding, "Then why the hell did you come home with me! You knew I was supposed to marry him? What, what were you trying to do!" 

Len didn't have an answer ready, Leo chiming in angrily, "He wished to take your virginity from me because it was my right to do so." 

"Oh, dear brother. Please. He was no virgin," Len chuckled heartily. He looked over Barry's body hungrily, winking slyly at he teased, "Trust me." 

Barry's cheeks instantly caught fire, some of Len's seemingly misplaced pillow talk starting to make sense. He wanted to grab the steaming cup of coffee Leo had made and throw it right in Len's smug face. 

The dancing, the sweet kisses, the honeyed words; although he didn't understand all of the motivations or the history between these two brothers, he could see now that he had been used. 

"Fuck you," Barry spat, a defiant finger pointed right in Len's face, "Jinn or genie or whatever you are! You're, you're a fucking jerk! You fucking asshole!" 

There was the briefest flicker of shame and regret marring Len's icy stare. It was gone before Barry could even be sure that he had really seen it, Len scoffing, "Hmmph. You were saying much nicer things when you were trembling beneath me last night. Incredible, as I recall?" 

Barry's hand was smacking him across his face before he even knew what he doing. Len opened his mouth to speak and Barry slapped him again, crying, "No! No, no, no! You took advantage of me! You fucking used me! All of that shit you said... we were... no! Fuck you!" 

Len stepped back, eyes flashing in rage, but made no move to retaliate. He clicked his teeth together, biting back with his words as he sneered, "Considering how desperately you were spouting your pathetic heartache to a cat, I figured I was doing you a favor taking you to bed!" 

"The cat..." Barry gasped, staring down at the can of tuna he had opened last night for him, still untouched. He glared at Len, snapping, "How did you know that?" 

Len snorted, kneeling down on the kitchen floor. He arched his back, fur beginning to sprout all over his body and shrinking down until he was no longer a man at all. He was the black cat Barry had taken in last night, blue eyes gleaming and meowing proudly at him. 

The cat pranced over to him, rubbing up against his legs. 

Barry squealed, freaking out and promptly kicked the cat away. 

The cat, Len, yowled angrily, growling as he slunk back a few feet to stay out of range. 

Barry regretted it immediately even though he was angry with Len, wailing, "Oh! Crap, crap, crap! I'm so sorry! You just, you were a dude, and then you were a cat! And, and, and this is all fucking insane!" 

"Probably deserved that," Len sighed as changed back into his human form, shaking off the kick and mumbling, "But for the record, I despise fish although it was very sweet of you to offer." 

"You freakin' jerk!" Barry's fury returned full force, growling, "Ohhhh! You just let me talk and talk and make a total fool out of myself... oh, my God. At the club... you knew how lonely I was... you... oh! I hate you so fucking much!" 

"That's hardly any way to speak to your future brother-in-law," Len chuckled smugly, pursing his lips into an adorable pout. 

"You're a fiend," Leo snarled in disgust, "A vile and terrible fiend." 

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment," Len shot back dryly. 

Barry wanted to punch Len, maybe kiss him again; fuck, his emotions were incredibly confusing, his rage fueling another fire deep inside of him he didn't know how to extinguish. He flipped Len off, unable to sort out his conflicted feelings. 

Len smirked, snapping his fingers and instantly appearing fully dressed in a fresh sweater and jeans. He straightened out his collar, rolling his shoulders back and stretching. He strolled right up to Barry, smiling softly as he purred, "I do hope you two are very happy together. Can't wait for the wedding." 

"Don't you have a sewer to crawl back into, brother?" Leo hissed quietly. 

"Oh, don't worry," Len snorted dryly, "I'm going." He smiled sweetly at Barry, saying, "Thank you for a very wonderful evening. Most fun I've had in years." 

Barry glared, instinctively backing away and leaning closer to Leo. 

"I meant what I said," Len added, his voice taking on a more gentle note, his words softly whispering in Barry's ear, "Any man would be lucky to have you..." 

Barry stiffened, not understanding how Len had spoken when his lips had never actually moved. He was standing there, smug as ever, but Barry had definitely heard him speak. 

He didn't know what to think of the strangely sweet sentiment, especially considering how nasty Len had just been. He scoffed, deciding it was worthless as everything else he had said, bitterly retorting, "Weren't you leaving?" 

"Mmm, yes. Farewell," Len said out loud, licking his lips and giving a friendly wave, "You kids have fun now." In a blink, Len was suddenly gone. 

Startled, Barry jumped back and bumped into Leo, gasping, "Okay! Fuck! All this magical bibbidi bobbidi boo shit is getting really fucking old!" 

Leo's gentle hands were on Barry's shoulders, soothing, "I'm so sorry, Bartholomew. Please know that I didn't mean for anything to happen that would upset you like this. I thought... I really thought you'd be happy to see me today." 

"Happy to see my future husband that I didn't know anything about?" Barry scoffed miserably. He deflated sadly, mumbling, "And please, just, just call me Barry." 

"Your family really never told you?" Leo asked with a frown. 

"They died when I was a kid and definitely never told me I was supposed to be saving myself for some magical man to come marry me," Barry laughed bitterly. 

"So, Leonard was right," Leo said carefully, trying to hide his disappointment, "You're not... uhm..." 

"A virgin? Definitely not," Barry chuckled, idly scratching his neck. 

"Well, at least that means Leonard was not able to take that from you," Leo said with a sad smile. 

Barry's forehead wrinkled up, remembering all too clearly that Len only had sex with him after he knew he wasn't actually a virgin. He didn't know what to do with that, adding rum to his coffee and taking a big gulp. 

"So," Barry said, grimacing at the potent mixture, "You really want to marry me? A guy you've never met before?" 

"Yes," Leo replied firmly, "Arranged marriages are quite common amongst jinn." 

"What about love?" Barry asked, blinking hopefully at Leo. He was every bit as beautiful as his brother, supposedly even royalty if his titles were to be believed. Was it so wrong to hope that this could be real, he wondered. "How can you want to marry me if you don't love me?" 

"In time, I will love you," Leo said firmly, smiling warmly and holding out his hand to take Barry's, "And I would hope that you will grow to love me, too. You are even more beautiful and kind than I ever could have hoped for, Barry. All I ask is that you give me a chance." 

Barry stared at the offered hand, gulping nervously. He had been alone for so long, and the promise of love everlasting was appealing. He could see nothing but warmth in Leo's eyes, and he found himself taking his hand, asking slowly, "So, uhm, when is the next full moon?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy. What a crazy place to end this! What's going to happen? What did Leo do to piss off Len?! What is Barry gonna do? Who knows!!! Good thing I'm going to continue this as a full fic! XD
> 
> Also, just to ease the awkwardness of Len/Leo, I have dubbed Leo Snart 'Leopold' because no sane parents would actually give their twins the exact same name. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3


	2. Chapter 2

"Twenty seven days," Leo replied with a warm smile, pressing a sweet kiss to Barry's hand, "Our wedding will be a fantastic event! The entire kingdom will be invited and we will feast for days. I will marry you beneath the light of the full moon, and all of my people will love you." 

"More worried about you loving me," Barry confessed shyly, hesitantly pulling away with a long sigh. 

"I will love you, Barry," Leo promised him earnestly, "I know it." 

"So, uh, what happens now?" 

"I take you to Palmyra," Leo replied, "You'll meet my family, see the palace where we'll live together." 

Barry scrubbed his hands over his face and reached for his coffee as he asked, "Okay, is this like one of those Disney movie things where once I come to your kingdom, I can never come back here or something? Like, I'm trapped there forever and ever?" 

"No, that's-" 

"Because I'm guessing it's a magical sort of place that's hidden away from the mortal world? Like another dimension kind of magical? I mean, I was never the best at geography, but I've never heard of Palmyra before... and I'm rambling. Shit, I'm sorry." 

"It's quite all right," Leo soothed, smiling as Barry drowned his next response in more coffee. "You will be free to come and go from the kingdom as you please. You'll just have to be escorted by a Jinn to pass through the barrier that surrounds the island. 

"Palmyra is not on any map because yes, as you've already surmised, it's hidden. The spell was done thousands of years ago for my people's safety and protection. But it is on this plane, not some other dimension." 

"Okay," Barry said, taking a deep breath and asking carefully, "And we're going there... right now?" 

"I was hoping to, yes," Leo said with a little smile. 

"Do I need to pack or anything?" 

"Anything you could possibly desire or need will be provided in my kingdom," Leo promised, "All you have to do is take my hand and we will go home together." 

"Home?" Barry set down his coffee mug, peering at Leo's outstretched hand. 

"It's my home now," Leo said softly, "And in time, I hope you come to think of it as yours as well." 

It seemed too easy. All Barry had to do was take Leo's hand and he was promised a brand new life. 

A life with a new family, new friends, and impossible happiness. He wished his parents were alive to see this moment. He wondered if they had known about the deal and if this was a day they were looking forward to. 

Wasn't it a dream come true, to marry a handsome prince? 

Barry looked over Leo's face and still found nothing but kindness. It was strange how much he and Len looked alike yet still so different. Leo's eyes were soft and gorgeous, lacking the wicked sparkle of his younger brother's. 

The smile was similar, but Len's had a certain hard edge whereas Leo's smile came so easily to him. He stupidly began to wonder if they were anything alike in bed and suddenly wanted to crawl into the floor as his face heated up. 

Now that the traitorous thought had entered his mind, he couldn't banish it, stammering, "Please, uhm, just let me get dressed and we can go." 

"May I?" Leo asked, raising his hands as if to snap his fingers. 

"May you what?" 

"I brought something for you to wear for your homecoming," Leo replied sweetly, "It would be my honor to dress you." 

"O-oh, okay, sure," Barry gulped with a shy grin. Before he could even wrap his mind around Leo seeing him naked, there was a snap and he was already wearing new clothes. 

Right. Magical dressing. 

Barry's disappointment at not actually being touched was fleeting, looking down at the soft linen pants and tailored tunic now covering his body. The fabric felt so light and comfortable, giggling softly at the pointed shoes he found on his feet. 

Around his waist was a small curved dagger, crusted in jewels and glittering beautiful as he moved. He had to rush off to the bathroom, had to see himself, blinking in surprise when he realized Leo had put makeup on him. 

Not much, a mere trace of gold around his eyes that made them seem even more green than before. The deep cut of the tunic's collar accentuated his slender neck and long body, smiling brightly at his reflection. 

Leo politely knocked at the open doorway, asking sweetly, "I hope this is all to your liking?" 

"It's great," Barry laughed, turning towards him and doing a little spin. "Oh, wait! Okay! There's one thing I've gotta grab!" 

"Of course," Leo said with a small nod of his head. "Take all the time you need." 

Barry rushed over to his bedside, noticing that the bed had been made and everything tidied up. No evidence of his evening with Len remained and he told himself it was better that way. 

He picked up a small frame that held a photograph of his parents, popping it out carefully and tucking it inside his tunic. It was the most precious thing he owned. He looked back at Leo, offering his hand. He took a big breath, nodding as he said, "Okay. I'm ready now." 

Leo smiled brightly, eagerly taking Barry's hand and wrapping a strong arm around his waist. "Close your eyes," he teased playfully, "And hold on tight." 

Barry shut his eyes tightly and gasped, the world shifting suddenly beneath his feet. He clung to Leo's body for safety, feeling the weight of his body trying to fall. They were flying, moving so fast his stomach flipped, something firm and strong coming up between his legs. 

Barry had to see what was going on, had to open his eyes, staring dumbly at the white mane of a beautiful horse. Leo's arms were still around him, but he was seated behind him in an elaborate saddle. 

They were surrounded by lush jungle and standing at the gates of an impossibly huge city, massive golden walls reaching up into a purple sky and nearly disappearing up into the clouds. 

"Wow," Barry breathed, eyes wide as the gates began to open at their approach. 

"Welcome home, Barry," Leo whispered in his ear, smiling sweetly. 

"The prince has returned!" a large guard at the gate bellowed out, a flurry of horns sounding and hundreds of voices beginning to cheer. "Long live, Prince Leopold Snart!" 

The gates opened up into a massive marketplace, hundreds of people lining the streets. They were all calling out to them and whistling, singing loudly and throwing rose petals into the air. 

The prince's name was on all their lips, offering their thanks and gratitude as the horse began to carry them inside. 

Barry's pulse was zooming up so high he thought he was going to pass out, trying to take in all the beautiful chaos as the gates shut behind them. The crowd was a gorgeous sea of colorful and smiling faces, many hands reaching out to touch Barry's legs and feet, all cheering for him. 

They were of all ages and races, dressed in the same fantastic style as Barry and Leo. They all seemed so genuinely happy to see him, a few even in tears. Soon it was Barry's name they were calling out, and he was immediately flustered. 

"Prince Barry! Yes! All hail Prince Barry!" 

"Prince Barry will be our savior! Hail!" 

"Bless you, Prince Barry! Bless you!" 

It was hard not to get caught up in the rush, finding himself reaching out to take their hands, to accept all the pretty flowers and lush fruit they were offering him. His arms were so full that he couldn't possibly hold it all, laughing as the bounty began to spill onto the ground. 

Leo was smiling, plucking a peach from Barry's haul and taking a big bite. He licked his lips, offering it to Barry to share. 

Barry grinned, biting down and nearly having a mouth orgasm. The fruit was so juicy and sweet, he'd never had anything that tasted so fresh and wonderful. He eagerly took another bite, giggling as some of the juice ran down his chin. 

Leo lunged forward to kiss it right off his skin, nimble fingers gently turning his head towards him. Barry shivered at the touch of his warm lips, all of the city around him melting away as he stared at the beautiful prince. 

Leo's eyes were bright and glowing with joy, whispering, "May I kiss you, Barry?" 

"Oh, yes, please," Barry replied breathlessly, gasping when Leo pulled him into a sweet kiss. 

The crowd around them went absolutely wild, reaching an ecstatic frenzy. Barry promptly dropped everything he'd been holding, reaching back to hold Leo as close as he could. The kiss was quick, a tender press of their mouths that Barry wished would have lasted longer, but Leo was pulling away all too soon with a shy little smile. 

Barry's heart was pounding, every inch of his body flooded with adrenaline. He took a deep breath, leaning back in Leo's strong embrace as they continued on through the city. 

It was a charming mix of modern and ancient. All the buildings were crafted from golden brick and every corner was fitted with elaborate lamps. There were entire strings of bulbs stretched out over their heads, little lights dangling down with fragrant flowering vines twisted around them. 

There were entires mazes of archways and stairs leading off from the main road into other parts of the city. Ornate carvings decorated every twist and turn, hundreds of turrets piercing the skyline and sweeping bright fabrics at all the doorways. 

It was gorgeous, amazing, and yes, even magical. 

Barry's mind was practically fried trying to take it all in, holding Leo's hands tightly as they continued to ride through the spectacular city. He looked up the road they were on to see where they were going and found his breath stolen away once more. 

It was a massive palace rising out of a mountain. He couldn't tell where the mountain ended and the palace began, the towers and walls seemingly built from the black stone of the very rock surrounding it. The crowd followed them all the way up to another set of gates, Barry staring in awe up at the incredible structure. 

"That's, that's where you live?" Barry squeaked. 

"That's where _we_ live," Leo corrected with a fond smile. "What do you think?" 

"It's fucking beautiful," Barry gushed, as they rode into a lavish courtyard, "I don't even... beautiful doesn't seem like it's enough. It's insane. It's... wow. Just fucking wow." 

"Wow is good," Leo chuckled, easily dismounting the horse and reaching up to help Barry. 

Barry grinned, taking hold of Leo's hands and managing to get down on his feet somewhat gracefully with his assistance. There was a small group of people coming out to meet them, all of them bowing low in honor of their prince. 

"Rise," Leo commanded gently, gesturing for them to stand, "Barry? I'm honored to introduce you to the most trusted members of my court. This is Sara Lance, Mark Mardon..." 

The names all blurred together, Barry desperately trying to keep up with them all as Leo listed them off. He noticed a young man coming to fetch the horse, surprised to see him dressed in rather drab clothing. 

He was quite handsome, but his tunic was very dull compared to the rest of them. He was a patch of grey bobbing in a sea of rainbows, strangely out of place. 

The young man was watching Leo with an expression Barry couldn't quite place. He seemed upset, maybe sad, and then he looked at Barry. When their eyes met, he almost gasped from the amount of pure venom aimed his way. 

No one had ever looked at him with such hate, the man turning quickly to lead the horse away without saying a single word. 

Barry frowned, not sure what possible insult he could have given the young man. All he was doing was freakin' standing there. 

"Barry?" 

Leo's voice woke him out of his confusion, chirping, "Yes?" 

"Yes, 'your highness'," Sara politely corrected him. 

"Huh?" Barry blinked. 

"When we're in public, you need to address me properly," Leo said with a warm smile, "I know it probably seems a touch archaic, but it is our way and appearances are important. It's how we show each other respect." 

"No problem," Barry nodded, adding dutifully, "Your highness." 

"Very good, my beloved," Leo said, rewarding him with a soft kiss upon his cheek. 

Barry giggled nervously, certain he was going to wake up at any moment and find this was some fantastic dream. He took a deep breath, looking back over the court members all patiently watching him. 

"Come along," Leo said, taking Barry's arm and leading him inside the palace foyer, "I'll show you to your room. I'll send my sister in to keep you company until it's time for dinner. We dine at seven o'clock sharp." 

"You aren't staying with me?" Barry asked with a frown, stuttering to add, "Your highness? I was hoping, you know, to get to know you a little better?" 

"I'm sorry," Leo sighed regretfully, "There are important matters of state I must attend to first. But I will see you at dinner and I promise we will spend more time together soon." 

Barry resisted the urge to pout. They had almost a month until the wedding, but he was eager to learn more about his betrothed and this magical world. He let Leo lead him through the decadent palace, taking in all the marble columns and black stone floor, golden statues and extravagant riches dripping from every seam. 

Leo brought him to a large set of double doors, Barry already having lost track of how many stairs and turns they took to get here. When the doors opened, he laughed. He couldn't help it. 

He had never seen any place so beautiful. 

The entire space was open, large heaps of pillows and blankets scattered around a circle in the center of the floor. There was a massive bed positioned in front of a gorgeous balcony that looked down on the city below. There was a bathing area with a small pool being fed from a waterfall, a waterfall that was gushing down out of thin air. 

"Holy crapppppp," Barry breathed excitedly, almost afraid to touch anything. He had never been near anything so rich as this. 

"I hope the room is to your liking," Leo purred proudly, clearly pleased with Barry's reaction. He smiled, letting Barry's arm go so he could explore. The court members hovered outside the doorway to give them some privacy, Leo adding, "This is only temporary of course." 

"Temporary?" Barry asked, turning his head to look back at him. 

"Once we're married," Leo explained with a shy smile, "Then you'll live in the king's quarters with me." 

"Right," Barry chuckled nervously. 

"These rooms are adequate while we're courting and to consummate our engagement," Leo went on, "To ensure we're compatible, of course." 

"Wait, wah?" Barry blinked awkwardly. "Compatible for what exactly?" 

"To breed," Leo said with a quirked eyebrow. 

Barry stumbled over his own feet, laughing, "Wait, you mean... like, have kids?" 

"Yes," Leo replied, sounding a touch impatient. 

"That's not possible?" Barry protested, but it came out as a question because he suddenly wasn't very sure. His entire day had been full of seemingly impossible things happening right before his eyes. 

"Barry," Leo said sternly, "We will discuss this later." He glanced back as Sara stepped forward, nodding for him to follow. "I promise I will answer all of your questions." 

"Okay, fine," Barry relented, crossing his arms firmly. He hung his head, surprised when he felt Leo's warm lips kissing his brow. 

"I promise," Leo reaffirmed, tilting his chin up so their eyes could meet. 

"Thank you," Barry said softly, smiling warmly. He let himself sink into those beautiful blue eyes as long as he could, sighing when Leo turned to leave. He watched the doors shut, mumbling to himself, "Well... now what?" 

No answer came to him, shuffling around the large room. He flopped on the bed, but couldn't stay still, too restless. He moved to the balcony, watching the sun starting to creep down below the horizon. 

It had just been morning, hadn't it? 

Barry was left scratching his head, perking up when he heard a knock at the door. 

He went to answer it, finding a beautiful young woman with wavy brown hair and very familiar icy eyes grinning at him. She was wearing a flowing golden gown, extending her arms out to embrace him as she gushed, "Brother!" 

"Uh, hi?" Barry squeaked, awkwardly returning the hug with a small laugh. "Sister?" 

"Yes!" she declared joyously, sweeping into the room and taking a seat in the nest of pillows. "I'm Princess Lisa Snart! And you are Barry, my new baby brother!" 

"It's very nice to meet you, your highness!" Barry said with a friendly smile, turning to shut the doors. Before he could touch them, they shut on their own. "For fuck's sake." He paused when he realized hr didn't know if this was all right. "I mean, for freak's sake? Do I cuss in front of royalty?" 

Lisa cackled sweetly, rubbing her hands together as she drawled, "Oh, darling... we are gonna get along just fine." She threw up her hands, a silver trey appearing loaded up with a large jeweled bottle and two goblets. 

"Please tell me that's alcohol and I can drink it, your highness," Barry pleaded. 

"Yes, and once you drop that 'your highness' crap? We will both drink lots of it," Lisa promised, patting the pillows next to her, "Come along, little brother. Tell me everything there is to know about Barry Allen." 

Barry flopped down beside her, gratefully accepting a goblet as soon as it was filled. He fidgeted, asking slowly, "And maybe you could help me figure out a few things, uh, Lisa?" 

"Aw, of course, sweetie!" Lisa replied cheerfully, "I know this has gotta be pretty intense coming from living over there in normie land all of your life. Ask me whatever you want!" 

"Okay. Can you explain this whole breeding thing?" 

"Oh, sweetie," Lisa snickered gleefully, gesturing for Barry to tip his goblet back, "You're gonna need a lot more alcohol before you hear this. Drink up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhh... you don't see this update... It's an illusion... I'm still on a break from writing... *flees*
> 
> Also, might be worth reading the first chapter again. Edited some things to fit the new story. Okay, bye! *flees again*


	3. Chapter 3

The bottle of liquor never seemed to end no matter how much Lisa and Barry drank. It was sweet, warm, and it wasn't long before Barry was telling Lisa everything she wanted to know. It was all too familiar having shared this story the day before with a cat. 

No, not a cat, Barry mentally corrected himself. 

With Len. 

Beautiful and rude and absolutely ridiculously infuriating Len who had said any man would be lucky to have him. 

"So, yeah," Barry concluded quickly, trying to erase the invading memories from his mind, "I have no family, my job sucks, and well, marrying a handsome prince sounded like a great idea. So, here I am." 

"How old were you when your parents died?" Lisa asked gently, her eyes full of sympathy as she took Barry's hand. 

"I was ten," Barry replied with a sad little smile, "They were driving to school to pick me up. It was storming really badly... uhm, they never showed up." 

"I'm so sorry," Lisa sighed, giving his hand a little squeeze, "That must have been terrible." 

"I still miss them all the fucking time," Barry said, pulling out the photograph from his tunic to show it to Lisa. "Between all my foster homes and moving around so much, this is the only picture I have left." 

"Aww, they look so happy!" Lisa gushed. "Were they good parents?" 

"Oh! The fucking best. You know, it makes me seriously wonder if they knew about this whole marriage thing," Barry mused as he tucked the photograph away, "Maybe they thought it was all a big joke, some made-up family legend." 

"Perhaps they were waiting for you to be a bit older before they told you?" Lisa suggested, tipping her goblet back. 

"I guess I'll never know now," Barry said quietly. He shrugged away the bad memories, asking now, "What about you and your brothers? Your parents still with us?" 

"Our father died when we were young," Lisa said with a shake of her head, "And don't even bother offering condolences. He was a monster. We're all better off." 

"Ouch." 

"Our mother, Queen Moira, had spent years repairing all the damage he left between us and the Hinn," Lisa sighed, pouring them both another big glass. "Fucking bastard." 

"Hinn?" 

"Right, right," Lisa nodded at Barry's confused expression, "Okay, so. The Hinn, Bimm, Timm, Ramm, Jann, and Jinn all existed eons before the first man ever walked the earth. One by one, they killed each other off in a bunch of bloody fucking wars and dick measuring contests until only the Hinn and the Jinn were left. 

"They decide to all play nice, sign some treaty, and then there's peace for a thousand years. But this scummy group of Jinn starts talking shit. They want another war and wanna rule the world or whatever. The Hinn were like, fuck that, we'll get some angels from Heaven and come kick your asses. 

"The Jinn tried to tell them it was just these few assholes and they wanted to keep the peace thing going, but the Hinn didn't care. They just started killing everyone. So, the Jinn were like, fuck you, we'll go get some demons to fight back. Iblis, our very first king, sacrificed his soul for a demon army to avenge our people and win the war." 

"Holy fuck balls," Barry gasped, eagerly sipping his booze as he listened intently to the amazing tale. 

"Major holy fuck balls," Lisa agreed excitedly, continuing on, "So! After the war, Iblis' children decided to spare the last of the Hinn and keep them as slaves for like a gazillion years. There was a bunch of rebellions and crazy shit until finally the Jinn realized slavery was a bad idea and granted the Hinn their freedom. 

"They've been free for centuries, but, eh, there's still a lot of bad racial tension. There are Jinn who still think the Hinn don't belong in Palmyra, including my bigot father. He fuckin' eliminated all Hinn representation in the court, stuck them with these bullshit taxes, and basically tried to make them like slaves all over again." 

"Fuck, that's horrible!" Barry exclaimed. "But your mom's been trying to fix that, yeah?" 

"Yes," Lisa sighed, "But it hasn't been easy. It's definitely getting better, but there's still all kinds of racial crap. The Hinn live in their own section of the city, completely cut off from the rest of it. They only shop at markets owned by other Hinn because most Jinn won't serve them. 

"And Hinn and Jinn don't really, ahem, socialize. It's not illegal, right, but anyone who did would be super ripped on. They don't marry, they don't hang out, nothing. Even the Jinn and Hinn who work together here in the palace barely speak to each other."

"It's amazing," Barry said forlornly, "All of this incredible magic and all of this beauty, and yet people still find ways to work up so much hate." 

Lisa held up her glass in agreement, chugging it back with a sigh. "Yup," she said with a loud click of her tongue, "The kingdom my brother will inherit is a very tense one. So, you have that to look forward to!" 

"Oh, goody gumdrops," Barry mumbled miserably to himself. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring down the mood," Lisa said quickly, "Yes, our country is magical, but it's not perfect. Far from it. But things are getting better, better every day, and I do really think you'll be happy here." 

"Yeah?" Barry perked up. 

"Hell yeah!" Lisa cheered, "I mean, come on. You get _me_ as a sister!" 

Barry laughed, Lisa's happy smile warming up his troubled heart instantly. "Mmm," he hummed, taking another healthy swig, "And I get your brother as a husband." 

"Pfffft," Lisa scoffed, "I'm still much more awesome than either of my brothers, thank you." 

"Is Leo a good man?" Barry asked, surprised at himself for being so forward. "I'm sorry for even putting you on the spot like this, I just... I have no idea what I'm fucking doing. I have like a month before we're supposed to get married and I'm super afraid this is all a giant mistake." 

"Leo is definitely a good man," Lisa reassured him, leaning forward to gently rest her hand on Barry's knee, "Arranged marriages might seem weird to you, but trust me. I know you two are just gonna fuckin' love each other." 

"You really think so?" Barry asked shyly. 

"Oh! Totally!" Her lips twitched up in a naughty smile, adding innocently, "I mean... you already made quite an impression on Lenny. And if you can knock his socks off, Leo will be a fuckin' pushover by comparison." 

"Oh, fuck," Barry squeaked, his cheeks firing up red hot, "You... you know about that?" 

"My brothers tell me everything," Lisa said sweetly, cackling as she reveled in Barry's embarrassment. "And from what I heard, you had a very happy birthday!" 

"Yeah, thanks," Barry mumbled miserably. 

"Aww, sweetie," Lisa soothed, "I know Lenny would have never gone that far with you if you were a virgin, and, well... he really liked you. For what it's worth." 

"He's an asshole," Barry retorted sharply, "He used me." 

"I know. He's a total asshole. No argument here." 

"What's their deal?" Barry stretched out across the pillows, kicking off his shoes and pouring himself more to drink. "Him and Leo. Why the fuck do they hate each other so much?" 

"Well," Lisa began slowly, choosing her words carefully, "Leo took something Lenny wanted, something very special to him. Lenny never forgave him." 

"Something or... someone?" Barry pressed. 

"Oooo, look at you, smarty pants," Lisa giggled, nodding her head in approval, "Yeaaah, it was a 'someone'. A someone Len wanted really badly. Leo also wanted him and well, Leo gets what he wants and... you know, it's not really a good story." 

"Did Leo know that Lenny liked this guy?" Barry scoffed, suddenly getting a much different opinion of his betrothed. 

"Don't think badly of Leo," Lisa insisted quickly, "They've been stealing boys from each other ever since they were fuckin' kids. They've even pretended to _be_ each other and screw around with their boyfriends. But this one..." 

"This one was special," Barry finished softly. 

"Yeah," Lisa sighed, "And I don't believe that Leo would have done it if he had known how Lenny really felt. Even worse, the guy was only hot for Leo. Completely crushed Lenny when he found out." 

"That fucking sucks," Barry said softly, feeling a pang of sympathy for Len. He still didn't like that he had been used as a pawn in the twins' romantic rivalry, but he knew the sting of romantic rejection all too well. "So, what happened to the guy?" 

"What guy?" Lisa hiccuped. 

"The guy! The guy that Leo stole from Lenny!" Barry laughed. 

"Right! Technically, he didn't steal him because Lenny never had him!" Lisa clarified in a sing song little voice, giggling softly. 

"Okay, whatever," Barry snickered, his head falling back as he struggled to catch his breath. The room spun a little, making him question how much he'd had to drink. "The guy he didn't steal, him! What happened?" 

"Oh, well, you see!" Lisa began excitedly, leaning forward as she spoke. "It was actually quite a big scandal because the guy was a-" 

"Mmm, so nice of you to share our dirty little secrets, sister," a snarky voice drawled, a velvet tone that made Barry shiver as it smoothly cut into their conversation. 

Len appeared on the pile of pillows in a blink, still dressed in the sweater and jeans he'd been wearing the last time Barry had seen him. He was stretched out like a cat, tucking his arms up behind his head with a smug smile. 

Barry's gut reaction was to reach out and pop that stupid smirk right off his face. Then maybe climb on top of him and kiss him, taste those soft lips again... 

Wait, no! Damn! Damn him! 

"Don't you worry," Lisa teased, batting her eyes sweetly, "I'm saving all the really juicy stuff until later." 

Barry was too flustered by his own wild imagination to say anything clever, chugging back the liquor and wishing Len would just go away. His face was getting hot, fumbling as he poured himself another drink. 

"Can't wait," Len snorted, rolling his eyes as hard as he could before his gaze settled on Barry. "Mmm, I thought my dear brother would be here entertaining you." 

"He's busy," Barry protested. 

"Too busy for his betrothed?" Len teased softly, pouting mockingly. "Hmmph. That sounds about right. If you're lucky, maybe he'll be able to schedule your consummation sometime next week." 

"Don't be an ass, Lenny!" Lisa snapped, kicking Len's side sharply. 

"Ow!" Len gasped as if deeply wounded, unable to resist a sly grin. 

"Starting to think it's his default setting," Barry griped. 

"Forgive me," Len chuckled, "I'm sure our future king will make the time for such a very important activity." 

"Jealous?" Barry snapped more bitterly than he'd meant to, aiming for cruel. 

"Yes," Len replied without hesitation. He was gazing at Barry with a heat that took his breath away faster than his first glimpse of Palmyra had. 

"Well... well... uh... sucks to be you!" Barry stammered, slurping at his cup and trying to hide his blush from some unexpected honesty. 

"I'm sure Leo will enjoy finding out just how compatible you two are in his own good time," Len purred, enjoying Barry's flushed face, "I know I certainly did." 

"Compatible?" Barry managed to choke out. 

"Shut up, Len," Lisa barked, quickly switching back to a sweet smile as she answered Barry, "Compatible for making babies!" 

"This is the breeding thing you said you would tell me about?" Barry asked quietly, hating that Len was here for this conversation. 

"Jinn don't reproduce quite the same way humans do," Lisa explained, "It's actually very difficult for us to have children. It's why marrying outside our own kind is so frowned upon." 

"So, wait, what the crap am I doing here?" 

"You're part Jinn," Len pointed out, "Your great grandmother, remember?" 

"Okay. But how do two guys... you know. I mean, I know _how_ they do it, but the baby part... Or wait, two girls even!" Barry stammered. "How does this work?" 

"Magic," Lisa replied with a simple shrug, "Some people are meant to give life, some are meant to carry it, and others can do both." 

"Is the carrying bit based on... uh..." Barry struggled to find the most tasteful way he could to describe what he was thinking. 

"Your bedroom preference doesn't matter," Len chimed in with that stupid smug smirk, "There's a special ritual that's performed where you and your partner each offer a piece of yourselves to create a new life." 

"That's it?" 

"You perform the ritual while you, ahem, make love," Lisa said with a soft giggle. "It's super fucking romantic. Like, ultimate date night kind of a thing. You both offer up a part of yourselves, make some sweet love, and if the ritual is successful? One of you gets a baby!" 

"And the consummation bit? That's how you find out if you're compatible," Barry said slowly. 

"Yes, because not all Jinn can successfully mate together," Len explained, "The ritual doesn't work for everyone. This is why most marriages are arranged and consummation of an engagement takes place before the actual wedding goes down." 

"What happens if they can't make a baby?" Barry asked, blinking when Len was reaching over to refill his glass for him. 

"The engagement is annulled," Len replied, leaning back and taking a swig straight from the bottle. "Again, it's why our marriages are arranged. Based on the family history, breeding compatibility for two people can usually be predicted. Annulments aren't very common." 

"Fuck," Barry mumbled, "But if me and Leo can't have kids, there's a chance we won't even get married?" 

"You don't need to worry about that," Len promised him with a sly wink, "I can assure you that you are very, verrryyy compatible with Leo." 

"How do you know that?" Barry blinked. 

"I could give you another demonstration if you'd like," Len purred, waggling his brows. "I definitely wouldn't mind a repeat performance of last night. You could even call me 'Leo' if that would make you more comfortable." 

"I'll pass, thanks," Barry snapped, hating how his blood rushed to all the worst possible places hearing such an offer. 

"Lenny," Lisa warned, raising her fingers as if to snap them at him. Barry didn't know what it would do, but it was definitely a threat. She narrowed her eyes, growling, "Why are you here? Other than to be a ginormous fucking hemorrhoid?" 

"It's almost dinner time," Len replied happily, completely unafraid of her, "Mother sent me to fetch you both and make sure you're on time. She's very eager to meet her new future son." 

"Aren't you going to change into something a bit more appropriate?" Lisa demanded, gesturing at his modern attire. 

"When I'm ready," Len replied shortly, turning his head to smile slyly at Barry. "I wanted to make sure our new guest was getting settled in first. See if there was anything he needed... anything at all... Perhaps a more in depth explanation of the mating ritual?" 

Barry watched Len's thick tongue drag over his top lip and he could think of a dozen things he suddenly needed right at that moment. None of them required clothes and he could only slurp more booze, refusing to answer. 

"He's getting settled in just fine! Now, shoo!" Lisa snapped in Barry's stead, her fingers popping like a firecracker. 

Len howled, his body shrinking and turning black, writhing as he was transformed back into the cat Barry had first met. He dragged himself out of the sweater he had just been wearing, turning to glare at his sister and hissing furiously. 

"Go!" Lisa commanded, pointing to the door. "We'll see you at dinner!" 

Len meowed loudly, bouncing over to quickly skirt over Barry's legs as he passed, marching towards the door with his head and tail held high. The doors opened at his approach and just as they began to close behind him, Len shifted back to his human body. 

Barry was treated to a glimpse of his bare ass as he left their sight, noticing Len had slowed his departing pace to a leisurely strut. He knew the little show was for him and he couldn't tear his eyes away until the doors shut. 

"Fuckin' jerk," Lisa scoffed, smirking at Barry's gawking. "Just remember. Leo has that same butt." 

"Crap," Barry laughed, blushing at having been caught. "Not exactly subtle is he, huh? I mean, God! Could he try any fuckin' harder?" 

"Just ignore him," Lisa said gently, "You're going to marry Leo. And hey, that makes you a freaking prince! You get to marry the future king! Not his fucking annoying little brother!" 

"Is he always like that?" Barry wondered. "That, uhm... uh..." 

"That shitty? All the time. Don't worry about it," Lisa insisted, emptying her goblet with a happy sigh. "Lenny loves stirring people up and you make it too easy for him. Best thing to do is just not even talk to him. Eventually, he'll get bored and find someone else to bother." 

"Right," Barry nodded, taking a deep breath. Memories of Len's hands and his sweet kisses were still too recent to forget, wishing he could repeat them. No, erase them; that's what he meant. "Fuck. Can't happen soon enough." 

Lisa tilted her head, curiously scanning over Barry's face. She seemed to be searching for something, her eyes narrowed intently. 

"What?" 

Lisa suddenly gasped, having found whatever it was she was seeking. She slapped Barry's thigh, cackling, "Oh, you fucking slut!" 

"What? What is it!" Barry jumped, nearly spilling his glass. 

"You like Lenny!" Lisa accused, standing up and planting her hands on her hips with a smug smirk. 

"No, I don't! He's an asshole!" Barry argued, shaking his head vehemently. "I can't stand him." 

"Oh, no! This was more than just a little birthday booty. You liiiiike him." 

Barry crumbled beneath Lisa's unrelenting stare, stuttering, "O-okay, maybe I _did_ like him! I mean, I brought him home for a reason! He was charming and gorgeous and, and... but not any more! He's a fucking prick!" 

Lisa couldn't stop giggling, reaching down to take Barry's hands as she said, "Well, I do hope you give Leo a sporting chance. Since, you know, he's actually the one you're supposed to marry." 

"I will," Barry said sincerely, "I want to, more than anything. He's the one I want to be with. Not Len." 

Lisa's eyes were twinkling with mischief as she pulled Barry up to his feet. She didn't seem convinced, teasing, "Well, just make sure you don't get your princes mixed up when it's time to walk down the aisle, okay?" 

"I won't," Barry laughed, smoothing down the front of his tunic and getting his shoes back on. "Okay! So! Do I look okay? I mean, good enough to meet a queen?" 

"You look great," Lisa promised him, linking their arms together as she led him towards the door. "Just keep the swearing to a minimum, say 'yes, your highness' and 'no, your highness', and you'll be just fine! Mama is gonna love you. Trust me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	4. Chapter 4

The dining hall was small, intimate, perhaps even cozy. If not for the mass of armored guards occupying every entrance, Barry would have found it quite relaxing. Lisa brought him to a fine wooden table, chairs for eight, instructing him to sit to the right of the head of the table. 

As Barry moved to take his seat, he found it being pulled out for him. He whirled around to find Leo standing behind him, greeting excitedly, "Hey! I hope all your royal business went well? Uh, your highness?" 

"Quite well, thank you." Leo smiled warmly, leaning down to softly kiss his cheek as he purred, "Mmm, I trust my sister has been taking good care of you?" He wrinkled up his nose, chuckling, "And by the smell of it, getting you quite intoxicated?" 

"Just a little bit!" Lisa giggled. 

"She's been nothing but kind to me, your highness," Barry replied politely, his cheeks hot from the alcohol and Leo's sweet affection. 

"Glad to hear it," Leo nodded, his gaze lingering on Barry's lips and making his skin burn even hotter. 

"He's an absolute doll," Lisa gushed excitedly, "You hit the jackpot, Leo." 

"Thank you, sister," Leo chuckled, standing behind the chair across from Barry. 

Lisa sat down beside her brother, allowing him to help her into her chair. "Thank you, brother dear," she cooed, "Always such a gentleman." 

"My pleasure," Leo replied, taking his place beside her and smiling softly at Barry across from him. "After dinner, I'm hoping we can spend some private time together... if you're not too tired from my sister wearing out your ears." 

"I would like that very much," Barry replied shyly, almost forgetting to add," Your highness." 

"Trust me," Lisa giggled, "He's still got plenty of energy left for you." 

"Glad to hear it," Leo chuckled softly. 

Barry perked up as several servants swept in, pouring them tall glasses of wine and setting out small trays of cheese and luscious fruits. He waited until he saw Lisa helping herself to some juicy grapes before snagging a few for himself, groaning, "God, these are delicious." 

"Aren't they?" Lisa agreed. "I've tried food from the human world and ulgh, just nothing compares to what we have here. Oh, except Chinese. Chinese food is amazing!" 

"You've been to, uh, the human world?" Barry asked curiously. 

"Of course!" Lisa laughed. "We don't all just hide out here in Palmyra! We are allowed to leave, you know. I went to college in America, zipped all across Europe after graduation and had myself a lovely time." 

"Which is why my sister is a little rough around of the edges," Leo said kindly, smirking at her fondly. "All that time living with humans. Hmmph. It's also where she developed her very colorful vocabulary." 

"Have you ever been, your highness?" Barry asked politely, nibbling at a strawberry. 

"No," Leo said with a shake of his head. "When I came to your home, that was actually my first time leaving Palmyra. Being groomed to rule the country one day has not left me much time for personal dalliances." 

"Meanwhile, I'm just a little princess and I can dally around all I want," Lisa snickered, eagerly sipping her wine. 

"Maybe after the wedding, we could take a trip together?" Barry suggested. "There are a ton of beautiful and interesting places I would love to visit with you." 

"I would like that," Leo agreed happily, his joy vanishing as he glanced over Barry's shoulder. He forced a tight smile, saying, "Nice of you to join us, brother." 

"I just couldn't decide what to wear," Len purred as he plopped down next to Barry, smirking contently. He was wearing a deep blue tunic with silver accent, the neck split down almost to his stomach with matching pants. 

Barry instinctively leaned away from Len, trying to maintain a respectful distance between them. He hated how his eyes were immediately drawn to Len's exposed chest and the flattering fit of the pants around his hips. 

Jinn fashion looked very good on him. 

Too damn good. 

"This is not what I meant by appropriate and you know it," Lisa snorted, throwing a grape at Len. 

"Well, I'm sure Barry likes it," Len taunted as he skillfully caught the grape and popped in his mouth. 

Barry sputtered through a sip of wine, catching Leo's anger simmering beneath a calm facade and staring stupidly at Len's smug grin, gasping awkwardly, "Well... it's, um..." 

Len chewed slowly, smiling sweetly at Barry's flustered state. His icy eyes were sparkling with mischief, challenging, "Don't you?" 

Barry was spared the pain of answering such a terrible query when a loud horn sounded, the doors of the dining room slamming open loudly. 

"All rise for her majesty, the Queen, her majesty Moira of House Snart!" a rough voice commanded, its large owner barreling into the room as if expecting a sudden attack. 

All the servants and guards leapt to strict attention, Lisa and Leo also finding their feet. Len did as well, but at a much more leisurely pace than his siblings. 

Barry shrunk back a little as he stumbled up to stand, his eyes quickly moving past the huge man to find the slim figure of the queen herself entering the room. She was quite tall although frail, two attendants guiding her from the doorway to her seat at the head of the table. 

Despite her fragile frame, her eyes were quick and full of life, a shock of white hair accentuating her richly colored caramel skin, smiling warmly as she sat down. She gestured at all of them, drawling, "Oh, please. Be seated, children." 

Her gown was crusted with jewels around the collar and her every move exuded elegance and power. Though her smile was friendly enough, her eyes were like a hawk's, piercing and constantly on the move to strike. She wore no crown, but she was every bit a queen in her immense presence. 

Her steely gaze found Barry first, looking him over as if sizing up a little nibble of prey. 

Barry wished he'd had more to drink to tolerate such scrutiny, summoning his courage to say, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, your highness." 

"I'm sure it is," Moira replied curtly, cocking her head as she continued to look him over. "You're the one we've been waiting for, hmm?" 

"Yes, your highness," Barry nervously answered, glancing desperately to Lisa and Leo for help. He had no idea what to say. 

"And here you all are, and none of you are left wanting?" Moira asked, her eyes glancing between all of her children. "Is he worthy of royalty?" 

"He's awesome, Mama," Lisa replied immediately, happy to beat both of her brothers to reply. "He's super frikkin' sweet and I can't wait for him to be part of our family." 

"He will make a fine husband, of that I'm sure," Leo said, smiling warmly at Barry across the table. "Although we've just met, he's already exceeded all my expectations for a future partner." 

"And Len? What do you think of him?" Moira asked pointedly. 

Barry stared at Len, heart pounding with dread, praying that whatever was going to come out of his mouth would be appropriate. 

"What would have ruined most other souls has made Barry's into something very special," Len replied softly, casually running his finger around the edge of his glass. "He's kind, passionate, and full of love, thinks himself broken and yet he's more resilient than he even knows." 

Barry was stunned, blushing and stammering, "Th-thank you... your, uhm, highness." 

Leo glared, his voice tense as he spat, "How lovely of you to say that about my betrothed, brother." 

"I agree," Moira said with a smile, either not noticing Leo's frustration or choosing to ignore it completely. 

Lisa gulped at her wine with wide eyes, Barry choosing to do the same. 

"Now, preparations for the wedding must begin at once," Moira said, her head held high, "I trust that the consummation has been successful?" 

"It will be, mother," Leo assured her quickly. 

She raised her brows, seemingly surprised that the special event hadn't happened yet. She didn't comment on it, instead continuing, "We've been waiting for this day for twenty five years. Have you even begun planning the ceremony?" 

"Yes, mother," Leo nodded. "The invitations are being sent out this evening and I'll be meeting with the royal florist in the morning. Jasmine and ivy for the chapel, white roses for the reception hall. We'll be fitted for our suits by the end of the week and-" 

"Wait, you already planned all of this without me?" Barry interrupted, gaining the sudden attention of everyone at the table. He gulped beneath the weight of so many stares, weakly adding, "Uh, your highness?" 

"Yes, my beloved," Leo replied with a faint frown, "From the moment you were born, I've been getting ready for this day. Carnage Allen promised us a child, one that would be a suitable mate for a jinn. From the moment the seers announced your birth, I've been waiting." 

"Okay, I get all of that, your most royal highness," Barry said carefully, briefly wondering just how old Leo and Len were, pushing that thought aside to ask, "But seeing as how it's also my wedding, don't I get any kind of say in the, uh, planning?" 

Silence. 

Barry swallowed thickly, not able to read Leo's tense expression and worrying he had overstepped somehow. He didn't think what he was asking was at all unreasonable, but now Leo seemed upset with him. 

"Mmm, he has a point. Barry might think white roses are hideously overdone and tacky," Len interjected with a smug smile. 

Barry could feel Leo's temperature beginning to boil, but was incredibly grateful to have someone speak up for him.

"Maybe before you sent out all those invitations, you should have checked to see if he had anyone he wanted to come," Len went on, positively gleeful in the face of his brother's obviously growing rage, "I'm sure he would love to have his friend Cisco in attendance." 

"Barry and I will discuss this later," Leo said shortly, his sharp tone making all the guards at the doors shift audibly. 

"Oh?" Len did not look impressed, going on to scoff, "Really? Are you sure you haven't already written his wedding wish for him as well?" 

"Leonard," Leo growled, a warning. 

"Leo," Len mocked in return, grabbing his wine glass with a nasty grin. "I'm only trying to help-" 

"You ridiculous brat," Leo seethed, his hands clenching the edge of the table. 

"Arrogant snob," Len tossed back with a smirk. 

"I swear, you spoiled little-" 

"Selfish fucking-" 

"Enough," Moira hissed ferociously, raising a bony finger to silence them both. "I know not the reason for this bickering but as always, I'm sure it is petty and completely irrelevant. Len, hold your tongue. You're holding yourself far too familiar with your brother's intended." 

Leo grinned while Len pouted, speaking confidently, "Thank you, mother, I appreciate your-" 

"And you, Leopold," Moira cut in, her venom not spent yet. "You've yet to consummate this engagement and you've excluded your groom from all of your planning?" 

"You told me to be ready," Leo countered, blinking quickly, "You told me to plan for this, to have a design in mind." 

"A design to finalize with your future mate," Moira sternly corrected, "All marriages are built on compromise, my son. The boy's been here all day and you've accomplished nothing of the sort." 

"I had to see to the court, a court session that you were not able to attend," Leo said sharply and immediately regretted his words. 

It had clearly been the wrong thing to say, judging by the fire raging in Moira's eyes. 

Lisa hunkered down in her seat, eyes wide as she waited to see what her mother was about to do. Len looked thrilled, eagerly drinking his wine and nudging Barry's side as if to make sure he was watching this train careen right off the tracks. 

Moira slowly rose up to her feet, refusing her attendants' aid as she bit back, "A court session I deemed unnecessary. A session that could have waited until the morrow. Your sole focus should be this marriage, this engagement, not running the kingdom. I have Palmyra's best interests in mind and I will decide what requires our attention... unless you think me incapable?" 

"Not at all, mother," Leo replied, his teeth gritted together. 

"Unless you have forgotten what is at stake here, I would suggest that you redirect your attentions immediately," she growled softly, the rough tone of her voice threatening to rattle the silverware. 

Len was trying not to laugh while Lisa found the ceiling fascinating. Leo had all the look of a child whose hand had just been popped for stealing a cookie, silently stewing. 

Barry froze, afraid and uncertain, not finding a friendly set of eyeballs to latch onto to escape the turbulence until he happened to glance at Len. 

Len offered a small smile, gently bumping their legs together beneath the secrecy of the table's edge. It was a simple gesture, accompanied by an innocent brush of his fingers against the outside of Barry's thigh. It was comforting, tender, a sign that everything was going to be all right. 

Even as anxious nausea gnawed at Barry's gut, he found himself at ease. This clearly was not an uncommon occurrence and the best thing he could do was ride it out. 

Moira relaxed after a few nerve wracking moments, calm and strong as before when she settled back down in her seat, casually remarking, "Perhaps you should explain the importance of the wish to your beloved, my darling son. Such gifts are rare and not to be taken for granted." 

"Wish?" Barry said quietly, fidgeting anxiously. "I thought Jinn didn't grant wishes... your highnesses?" 

"A wish is nothing more than a very dedicated prayer, usually quite selfish in nature," Leo supplied, eager to pave over the tension with happier conversation. "As Jinn, we have the ability to access the forces of magic to help us reach these personal desires, but there are certain events that channel an especially large amount of energy for making them come true." 

"Enough energy for very, very special wishes," Lisa chimed in, just as glad to help smooth things over, "Coming of age at thirteen, the birth of a child, and then marriage. All super charged spiritual events perfect for making wishes." 

"Any wish?" Barry dared to ask, a tiny glimmer of hope flickering in his brain. Perhaps there was a way to see his parents again. "You can really wish for anything?" 

"Almost anything," Lisa laughed, "You know, within the normal realm of magic. No wishing people back from the dead, forcing people to fall in love, crazy stuff like that. Like when I turned thirteen, I wished for perfect eyebrows. Best wish ever." 

"Oh," Barry said quietly, masking his disappointment quickly. He wanted to keep the conversation going, looking to Leo and asking politely, "What about you, your highness? What did you wish for?" 

"The same thing every Jinn boy always wishes for when they turn thirteen," Len purred smugly before Leo could answer. He glanced down between Barry's legs and cleared his throat very purposely. 

Lisa burst into a fit of giggles while Leo blushed, hiding a bashful grin in his wine. He did not deny the accusation, leading Lisa to laugh even harder. 

"Don't be so vulgar, Leonard," Moira scolded lightly, trying to hold back a smile. "Not all wishes are so selfish. On my wedding day, I wished for all of my children to live happy and fulfilling lives." 

"Wishes really do come true then, mother," Leo said, smiling warmly at Barry, "Because I am quite happy." 

Barry returned the smile, ignoring Len's soft gagging sounds next to him. He was tempted to kick him, but kept his feet firmly planted on the floor. Probably not wise to kick a prince, asshole or not. 

"Glad to hear it," Moira said, waving her hands for the first course to be served. It was a salad of dark leafy greens, plump pieces of peach scattered on top with a tart dressing. 

Barry waited for the others to eat before he started, trying not to moan outright at the wonderful taste. He'd never had something so delicious. Before he knew it, he had already finished the entire plate, longing for another helping. 

It reminded him of the juicy kiss he and Leo had shared, deciding he wouldn't mind another helping of that sweet taste either. 

"Quite an appetite, young man," Moira noted, smiling politely. 

"It's wonderful, your highness," Barry said shyly, "It's been a very long time since I've had anything that wasn't cooked in a microwave. Everything here is so fresh and good, especially these peaches." 

"The peach orchards blossom every month here," Moira said between small bites, "It's quite beautiful. There's always a lovely little festival with singing and dancing. I used to go often when I was a young girl." 

"The next one is tomorrow!" Lisa exclaimed, nudging Leo in the ribs. "You and Barry should go! Plus, it's the Lady Alana's birthday! It's gonna be a totally insane party! She's turning thirty! The big three-oh!" 

"That could be nice," Leo said slowly, frowning and glancing skeptically towards Barry. "If you'd be interested?" 

"I would love to, your highness," Barry said immediately, smiling brightly. 

"After seeing the florist in the morning, we can go," Leo nodded, suddenly cringing as he sighed, "No, wait, we can't." 

"No?" 

"Tomorrow we're meeting with the treasurer," Leo explained, "Mother and I will be tied up all day looking over the kingdom's accounts. I'm so sorry, my beloved. I simply cannot reschedule it." 

"Oh," Barry said, his heart sinking fast, "Of course, your highness. I understand." 

"If you are not able to accompany him, Len would be a suitable replacement," Moira said with a quick shrug. "I can hardly believe it's Alana's thirtieth birthday already. Such a special day calls for a royal presence." 

"I don't think that would be appropriate, mother," Leo said quietly, uneasy. 

"And why not?" Moira asked sharply, her fierce eyes scanning over her eldest son. 

No one said a word, Barry staring awkwardly down at his plate. A mouse could have farted and it would have upset the tense silence. 

"Len probably can't make it on such short notice," Leo said finally, evading the question and giving his twin a murderous look. "I'm sure he already has plans for tomorrow. Don't you, Len?" 

"Mmm, what do you know. My schedule is completely clear," Len said happily, "It would be my honor to escort young Barry to the festival." 

"Good, then it's settled," Moira said with a flick of her hand, the servants moving in to take their empty plates and begin serving the next course. 

Barry could almost hear Leo gnashing his teeth, gulping down more wine to ease his nerves. 

"Fine," Leo said at last, obviously struggling to keep his anger at bay, "I hope you both have a very nice time tomorrow." 

"Oh, I'm sure we will," Len purred sweetly. 

"I hate that I'm going to miss another chance to spend time with you, my beloved," Leo said softly, taking a deep breath as he addressed Barry with a sly smile, "Which is why I am going to make sure that tonight is extra special for us." 

Len's smug expression cracked. 

"Tonight, your highness?" Barry asked, fidgeting anxiously in his chair. 

"In fact," Leo said, standing up from the table, "I think we should get started right away. I don't want to waste a single moment with you." He looked to Moira, asking politely, "Mother, would you please excuse us from the table?" 

"I see that your attentions are now focused, my son?" Moira teased softly. 

"Very," Leo confirmed. 

"Go on, son," Moira nodded, waving him away with a gracious smile. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Barry. Welcome to our family." 

"Thank you, your highness," Barry replied earnestly, surprised at the warmth he felt hearing that word. 

Family. 

"Enjoy your consummation!" Lisa said cheerfully, raising her glass in a toast. 

Barry's body was flooded with a very different kind of warmth and Len was positively seething beside him. 

It was Leo's turn to be smug now, coming around the table to offer his arm to Barry, asking cordially, "Are you ready, my beloved?" 

"Yes, your highness," Barry replied, his face heating up with the anticipation of what was to come, "I'm so very, very ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <333


	5. Chapter 5

Leo all but stuck his tongue out at Len as he and Barry departed the dining room together, his head held up triumphantly, high off his victory. Len may have won the battle, but Leo was going to win the war. 

It seemed such a foolish contest; after all, Barry was betrothed to Leo. He had no intention of running around behind his back. He really wanted this marriage to work. 

He wanted a happy ending. 

Barry suspected that all of Len's attempts at earning his affection were merely designed to piss off his brother. There was a small part of him that wanted Len's desire to be real, but tried to squash it quickly. He had to hold out hope that the spark of attraction that sizzled between them could also be found with Leo. 

Leo was definitely off to a good start. 

Once they reached Barry's room, Leo pulled him into a passionate kiss, slow and sweet. Leo's arms were strong, pressing close as he held Barry tight. The kiss stole Barry's breath away, his hands floundering to find some part of Leo to hold onto. 

He tried to lick his way into Leo's hot mouth, but found him resisting. Something felt wrong. He gently rested his hands on his shoulders, pulling away to pant, "Are you all right?" 

"Little fast," Leo confessed shyly, rubbing Barry's back slowly. 

"It's okay," Barry said with a sweet smile. He stepped out of his shoes, kicking them away. He started pulling at Leo's vestments, promising, "We can go slow." 

"Perhaps a bit slower," Leo said, catching Barry's wandering hands. 

"Sorry," Barry blinked, embarrassed as he stepped away. "I just thought... you know... sort of sending all these signals." 

"No," Leo said firmly, "I am the one who should be apologizing. My desire to spite my brother outweighed my readiness to share this intimate act with you." 

Barry hated how his stomach dropped, his smile strained as he asked, "So, you don't want to...?" 

"No," Leo replied gently, kissing Barry's forehead. "I do, but I should not have gotten your hopes up. It is not easy as it once was for me to share myself physically with someone else... I ask for your patience." 

"You have it," Barry agreed eagerly, "We can go as slow as you need to." He looked down to where the bottle of liquor and goblets remained, suggesting, "Maybe a drink first?" 

"Yes, please," Leo said, a flash of stress flickering over his face and the desperate hope to find relief from it. 

Barry took his hand, leading him over to the nest of cushions. He kept a respectful distance when they sat down, choosing to lounge across from him after filling both goblets. 

Leo remained sitting up straight, folding his legs beneath him and gratefully accepting the drink, saying, "Thank you." 

"Of course, your highness," Barry purred playfully, grinning as he took a healthy gulp to get his buzz back on track. All the excitement at dinner had been far too sobering. 

"When it's just the two of us, please call me Leo," he said with a small smirk. "I insist." 

"Okay, Leo," Barry agreed, wondering how to begin again. It had been so easy with Len, wishing he could find that same blistering chemistry with Leo. "So..." 

"So," Leo echoed, apparently just as lost now, sipping at his cup quietly. 

The air became tight, thick, and Barry didn't know how to rescue the mood. They were both trapped in a mute fog and this was supposed to be an exceptionally romantic evening. He had to fix this, quickly. 

"Did you really wish for a bigger dick?" Barry asked bluntly, delighted when Leo suddenly started laughing. 

"Let me have a few more of these," Leo chuckled heartily, gesturing to his drink, "And maybe you'll find out, hmm?" 

"Looking forward to it," Barry teased, grinning wide. The tension had finally cracked, scooting a little closer as he teased, "I mean, by the way Lisa tells it, I definitely won't be the first." 

"Oh, no," Leo groaned, bashful and blushing as he sighed miserably, "What has she told you?" 

"Nothing bad!" Barry giggled. "Just uhm, that, well, you're a very good man..." 

"And?" Leo prompted flatly. 

"And that maybe that you and Len used to have a bit of fun with a few boys?" 

"When I was young, yes, I was a tad promiscuous," Leo confessed shyly, looking downright embarrassed. 

"Just a tad?" Barry snickered, adoring the flustered blush in Leo's face. 

"I admit that much of it was done to compete against my brother's own insatiable appetite for physical adventures," Leo mumbled, "There are many moments I am not proud of. But that was all a very long time ago, I promise you." 

"You know," Barry began slowly, grinning playfully, "I'm not gonna hate on anyone for having some good times, but let me get this right. It was perfectly fine for you to go running around before we got married, but I was supposed to stay a virgin for you?" 

"That was part of your great-grandfather's deal," Leo nodded in confirmation, quickly clarifying, "But he's the one that offered that detail. We did not request it. Jinn ideals of purity have less to do with sexual activity and more to do with a person's character." 

"No slut shaming? Okay. I like it." 

"Yes?" Leo seemed a little puzzled by the expression, but shrugged, continuing on, "We are a passionate people. As long as neither person is committed to another, we're free to find pleasure together as we like." 

"But only if you're both Jinn, right?" Barry asked with a quirked brow. 

Leo frowned, swallowing thickly. He seemed surprised, pausing a few moments before he questioned, "What do you mean?" 

"Lisa told me that the Jinn and Hinn don't get along? And, ahem, therefore they don't get it on?" 

"It is considered extremely taboo," Leo replied carefully, "But these things do happen." 

"Have I met any Hinn yet?" Barry asked curiously. "I mean, this sounds weird, but all of you look human to me." 

Leo had a small twinkle in his eye as he chuckled, "Expecting pointy ears and blue skin or something like that?" 

"Something like that," Barry laughed. 

"The servants who attended to us at dinner," Leo said, "They were all Hinn. As was the large man who announced my mother's arrival. You can tell by their clothing. They don't dress like we do, refusing our customs and our style." 

"The guy who came and got your horse," Barry said as recollection washed over him, "When we first came to the palace?" 

"Yes?" Leo immediately tensed. "What of him?" 

"He's a Hinn?" 

"Yes," Leo confirmed quietly, leaning forward to pour them both another healthy glass. Something seemed to be weighing on his shoulders, but he drowned it in a chug of booze. 

"You know, he gave me the screwiest look," Barry said casually, watching Leo's expression. 

Leo kept drinking until the glass was empty, humming and immediately pouring another. 

"Like he maybe wanted to watch my head explode and catch on fire," Barry went on, a little alarmed when Len was downing the next drink in record time. "Do... do you know who I'm talking about?" 

"Why don't we take a bath?" Leo suggested, licking his lips hungrily. 

"What?" Barry blinked, his body on board with the idea faster than his brain. As Leo slid next to him, he was already half hard but still asking, "Wait, what about that guy?" 

"I would like to bathe with you," Leo said, leaning close and kissing along Barry's neck. He was definitely avoiding the question, his hand tilting Barry's lips towards his for a sweet kiss. "Right now." 

"Right now?" Barry squeaked, his pulse pounding loudly in his ears. 

"Yes," Leo said earnestly, "I'd always planned for this night to be special because I thought it would be your first time..." 

"And now that it's not?" Barry asked breathlessly. 

"It's still your first time with me and I have every intention of making it extraordinary," Leo said softly, pressing their lips together passionately. 

It was easier after that, the kiss warm and loving as their clothes finally fell away. Barry only stopped long enough to safely place his parents' photograph by the bedside, quickly returning to pounce on Leo. 

Barry was eager to touch, to feel, finding Leo's body as beautiful as Len's was but no trace of the scarring. He realized he missed the rough bits of skin, desperately trying to push Len from his mind. 

It wasn't fair to think of him while he was in Leo's arms. 

Leo led Barry over to the large bath, the water perfectly warm as they stepped in. He pulled him into a gentle embrace, their kiss reigniting once more. The lights were dimming all around them, candles springing to life along the tiled edges. 

He wouldn't have been surprised if Barry White had suddenly started playing. 

Barry laughed softly, delighted by all the magic, eagerly running his hands over Leo's chest. Leo's lips were full of heat, but he wasn't touching Barry much. He seemed so shy compared to his brother, something definitely holding him back. 

He couldn't resist the chance to slide down and grab a firm handful of Leo's round backside. Mmmph, yup. Definitely had the same wonderful butt. He squeezed gently, hoping to encourage more action from Leo, but none came. 

When Barry pressed close, he realized that Leo was barely even hard. He frowned, pausing to catch his breath, asking gently, "What's wrong, Leo?" 

"Nothing," Leo insisted, leaning forward to kiss him again. 

Barry dodged his lips, protesting, "Look, I'm sure it's probably really rude to call the future king a liar, but I definitely don't believe you." 

Leo tensed up, obviously conflicted and frustrated. He held Barry's face in his hands, saying softly, "You are so very beautiful. You are more beautiful than I could have ever dreamed and you will make a wonderful husband. I will love you for the rest of our lives, I swear it." 

"But right now, not so much?" Barry whispered, smiling bitterly as his own desire faded away. The mood was sullied now beyond repair, and Barry's stomach was churning miserably. 

"I'm trying," Leo said quietly, hanging his head, "It brings me shame that I am unable to please you. This should be a special night for us..." 

"It's okay," Barry murmured, kissing Leo's cheek. "We still have plenty of time before the wedding. Just tell me what I can do for you to make it better. Tell me what you like." 

"You're perfect," Leo assured him, "The fault is with me, I'm afraid. I'm... distracted." 

Barry was confused and hated how much this stung. He sunk down in the water to rinse off his face, asking exasperatedly, "Is it because of horse guy?" 

"What?" Leo was quite startled, his eyes wide. 

"I'm not stupid," Barry said, smiling sadly as the pieces began to click into place. It was all starting to make sense. 

"I never said you were," Leo countered. "But I don't know to whom you're referring." 

"You know exactly who I'm talking about," Barry accused, "He looked at me like he freaking hates my guts and then you start acting weird as hell when I brought him up. Who is he? Is he like your boyfriend or something?" 

"Please do not ask me about him again," Leo said quickly, his voice now sharp and cold, his gaze narrowed. "He is no one of consequence, I assure you. Erase him from your thoughts." 

"Come on," Barry scoffed, "If he's 'no one of consequence', why can't you just tell me-" 

"Do not ask me again!" Leo snapped furiously, blinking himself out of the bath and back into his clothing. 

Barry flinched, surprised by Leo's anger and his sudden movements. He didn't understand what he had done wrong, his eyes burning with angry tears. His stomach sloshed harder, refusing to let them fall, saying stiffly, "Fine. Whatever." 

"I will see you in the morning," Leo said icily, "You will accompany me to see the florist since you're so committed to being an active participant in planning the wedding." 

"Yeah, well," Barry snorted cruelly, "Maybe tomorrow you could try to be an active participant in the consummation?" 

Leo glared, his teeth audibly clicking together as he took several deep breaths. "Mind your tongue," he said softly, his low tone carrying a warning, "Yes, we are to be married, you are going to be my husband, but I am your prince. You will not speak to me that way, and you will follow my commands-" 

"Or else what?" Barry shouted, climbing out of the bath and grabbing a towel. "You'll throw me in the dungeon? Huh?" 

"Oh! Don't tempt me!" Leo growled, his hands curling into fists. He was so angry that he was shaking, snapping, "Maybe you'd actually manage to learn some obedience down there!" 

"Wow! You were right!" Barry laughed bitterly, drying off quickly and finding his pants. "This night had been totally extraordinary! My future husband doesn't want to have sex with me and he might lock me up in a fucking dungeon! Awesome!" 

"I am leaving now before either one of us say anything else that we might regret later," Leo said firmly, respectfully averting his eyes as Barry got dressed. 

Barry refused to respond, angrily marching over to the bed and flopping down heavily. He rolled over so his back was to Leo, pulling the covers over himself and closing his eyes firmly. 

Leo sighed softly, the anger gone from his voice when he spoke up again, "Good night, Barry. Please... forgive me." 

Barry didn't hear the door, several beats of silence passing before he dared to turn his head. 

Leo was gone. 

He rolled back over, making a nest for himself and did his best to pass out. His eyes found the photograph of his parents at the bedside and their smiling faces brought on an unexpected wave of tears. 

He missed them so much. He was more lost than ever before, and he had no idea what to do. The rejection was painful and confusing, wondering if he had made the right decision in coming here. 

Sleep, he told himself as he dried his eyes. He would try to get some sleep and sort it all out tomorrow with a clear head. He dreamed of black cats and fresh peaches, restless all night long. 

Barry woke up the next morning hungover and miserable. He had gotten up several times to chug from the never ending bottle of liquor, now regretting every single drop. 

He was nauseous, exhausted, and sore from tossing and turning so much. 

Not to mention especially frustrated with how the previous evening with Leo had gone down. 

So much for the happy ending with the handsome prince. 

Barry was now convinced that the Hinn servant who had given him such a nasty look was important to Leo. Even with the painful pounding in his head, it was obvious to Barry that they knew each other. Judging by Leo's angry reaction, it was definitely very personal. 

Groggily, he wondered where Lisa was at this morning. If anyone knew, she would and could probably be persuaded to gossip with him. 

He heard a loud knock at the door, blearily turning over to stare at it. He heard a gruff voice calling out to him, "Good morning! Prince Leopold Snart has requested your presence, Master Allen." 

Barry groaned softly, pulling a pillow over his head as he shouted back, "Nope! No thanks!" 

There was a long pause, just long enough for Barry to think he could slip back to sleep. He was relaxed, the thumping in his skull had dulled, and he was so very comfortable. 

"Prince Leopold is insisting!" the gruff voice shouted again. "He's asked me to remind you of your appointment with the florist?" 

Barry bolted up in a rage, snapping back, "You can remind Prince Leopold of what a giant bag of dicks he was last night and tell him he can go shove every fucking flower in all of Palmyra right up his ass!" 

There was another pause. 

"I will pass the message along to his highness," the gruff voice replied warily, "Good day, Master Allen." 

"Good fucking day!" Barry bellowed back, pouting as he turned back into bed, pulling the covers up over his head. Raising his voice made the ache in his brain pound even harder, whining miserably to himself. 

He wasn't sure if telling a king to shove a bunch of flowers up his butt was illegal in this country, but as he drifted back to sleep he decided that the trip down to the dungeon would certainly be worth it if it was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	6. Chapter 6

Barry managed to doze back off for a few more hours, waking when he heard footsteps approaching. He hadn't heard the door, lifting up his head to identify the mysterious intruder. 

Len, of course. 

He was stunning in a dazzling blue tunic with intricate silver embroidery, strolling towards him with a sly little smile. 

Barry hated how his heart fluttered to see him, digging himself a nice little hole in his blankets to hide. 

"I was curious as to what state I would find you in considering I heard that you told my brother, and I quote, to 'shove every flower in all of Palmyra up his ass'," Len said gleefully, plopping down on the edge of the bed. 

Barry only groaned in reply, wiggling deeper beneath the covers. 

"I take it that last night did not go well?" Len asked innocently. 

"You are literally the last person on the planet I want to talk to about this," Barry growled, kicking out one of his legs to swipe at Len. 

Len caught his ankle, playfully smacking his calf as he drawled, "Just know that I'm here for you, Barry. Anything that you might need. A sweet shoulder to cry on, a warm bed to crawl into-" 

"Oh, my God. Stop. Please." 

"-Or perhaps an instant cure for your nasty hangover?" 

Barry paused, peering out suspiciously from his cocoon of blankets. He glared up at Len as he demanded, "Are you messing with me right now?" 

Len smirked, a small cup of green liquid appearing in his hand, teasing, "Do you trust me?" 

"Not in the fucking slightest." 

"Don't be such a child," Len scolded, "Drink up." 

Barry squinted one eye, his tummy sloshing horribly as the room spun around him. He had nothing to lose. He took the cup, sitting up just enough to chug it back without choking. 

The flavor was almost nonexistent, but the sensation was minty and instantly cooling. It was soothing and by the time he took the last sip, Barry felt better than he had all week. 

He sat up, still defiant, muttering, "Thank you." 

"My pleasure," Len cooed, "Can't have you all cranky for our big date today." 

"It's not a date," Barry argued stubbornly. 

"Come on," Len said cheerfully, "Time to get ready." He clapped his hands, Barry's sleep rumpled clothing magically replaced by a dark red tunic with golden trim. 

Barry glanced down under the blankets, finding he had not been given a complete outfit. He looked back at Len with a long suffering sigh as he asked, "Pants?" 

"Fine," Len snorted, snapping his fingers and giving Barry the missing clothing. 

Barry wiggled out of bed, stretching his long body with a content groan. He could feel Len's eyes on him, blushing faintly as he brushed his hair and finished getting ready. 

At least one prince wanted him, he thought to himself begrudgingly, too bad it was the wrong one. 

Barry was quiet as Len led him downstairs, guiding him outside into the courtyard. There was a man bringing a large black stallion towards them, already fully saddled and ready to go. 

Len's smile was surprisingly warm, Barry left uncertain if the affection was intended for the horse or the man handing him the reins. 

Barry recognized him as the Hinn from the day before, the one Leo had gotten so angry about. He was gifted with another nasty glare when their eyes met. He shrank back from the vicious look, frowning. 

Len didn't seem to notice the exchange, running his hands over his horse's mane and checking the buckles of the saddle. 

Barry waited for the man to leave before asking in a hushed whisper, "Who is that?" 

"Royal Stablemaster," Len replied in an equally dramatic whispered tone, "Ray Terrill." 

"Why does he look at me like he freakin' hates me?" Barry demanded. 

"Probably because he does," Len snorted, mounting the horse skillfully in one fluid motion. 

"Why?" Barry scoffed, staring up at Len in disbelief. "I haven't done anything to him!" 

"You're marrying Leo," Len said with a wave of his hand. "You're a smart boy, Barry. You'll figure it out soon enough." 

Barry's stomach clenched. He thought back to the fight he'd had with Leo last night, hating that his suspicions were all but confirmed. He nodded, saying quietly, "He's in love with Leo, isn't he?" 

"Top of the class," Len drawled, reaching down and lightly tapping Barry's nose. 

"Is Leo in love with him?" 

"I'm not going to comment on my brother's affairs," Len said snidely, "If you want to know so badly, why don't you ask him, hmm?" 

"Yeah," Barry huffed, "Tried that." 

"Mm, that's what led to the threat of anal flower insertion this morning?" 

"Yup." 

Len was thoughtful for a few moments, shaking his head as he sighed, "My brother is such a fool." 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Because he is," Len replied simply. He offered his hand to Barry, helping him step up and get settled in the saddle in front of him. 

"I'm beginning to think that coming here was a mistake," Barry said softly, his pulse thudding as Len gently curled an arm around his waist. 

"Don't say that. Leo will come around," Len insisted kindly, "He will wake up today and realize what an ass he's been. He will stop lingering on the things that are not meant to be and how fortunate he is to have someone like you." 

"Like me?" 

"I meant what I said before," Len replied with a shrug as if he was commenting on the weather, "You're special, Barry. Any man would be lucky to have you." 

"Why do you do that?" Barry asked, turning around to stare at him. 

"Do what?" Len blinked. 

"You can be so nice and sweet and then like ten seconds later you're taking away my pants and being a total asshole," Barry snorted. 

"Oh, that's just my charming personality," Len cooed sweetly, "Mmm. Can't say it's not growing on you." 

"Like a fungus," Barry mumbled. 

"Well, I've always been told I'm a _fun guy_ ," Len drawled, gently pulling the reins and steering the horse out of the courtyard towards the gates. 

"Wait, did you just make a really dorky fungus joke?" Barry laughed in spite of himself. 

"Maybe," Len grinned, winking playfully as he guided the horse through the gates and back down the road into the city. "I don't mean to tip my own _cap_ , but you'll soon find I'm quite hilarious." 

"Oh, come on. You did it again! I have to object on _morel_ grounds to hearing any more terrible puns," Barry found himself cackling. 

"Look," Len scoffed, trying to affect a serious tone, "There's not enough _shroom_ on this horse for two people telling terrible jokes." 

"Wouldn't it be better to say there isn't _mush-room_?" Barry teased back with a bright smile. All of troubles were melting away, totally at ease and loving the sound of Len's quiet chuckle. 

"I _chanterelle_ you again," Len snapped playfully, "One ridiculous sense of humor between us is enough _truffle_." 

"Now you're just _sporing_ me," Barry giggled, unable to keep a straight face. 

Len was laughing with him, purring softly right in his ear, "See? Growing on you." 

Barry couldn't argue his point or hide how his cheeks blushed to feel Len's hot breath on his neck. He let himself enjoy Len's arm around him, looking out ahead to the road. 

There was a quick flash of light and everything whirled away in a colorful blur. 

One moment Barry was looking down the main drag of the city that led into the market and then the next they were on a dirt path with a massive orchard sprawling out in front of them. 

"Shit!" Barry gasped, startled and grabbing onto Len's arm. 

Len chuckled softly behind him, holding him close as he teased, "Didn't mean to frighten you." 

"Maybe a little warning next time before you use your damn genie voodoo?" Barry growled, his attention drawn away from Len to the incredible sight in front of him. 

The orchard seemed to stretch on for miles, dark twisted trees with bright pink puffy blossoms as far as Barry could see. When the wind picked up, it created fluffy waves that looked like wisps of cotton candy sailing through the air. The smell was sweet, warm, and once again he was left breathless by such beauty. 

There was a large crowd of people clustered around the opening of the first row of trees, music playing from a small band and several of them already paired off dancing. Brilliantly colored tents were popping up all over the place, offering food and drink with a large cake on display at the center of it all. 

"Consider yourself warned," Len whispered in his ear, squeezing Barry's waist. 

"Wait, for what?" Barry demanded. 

"For this," Len taunted, blinking them over into the orchard. 

Barry clung to Len, staring stupidly all around at the beautiful trees now surrounding them. Len had brought them far away from the crowd, respectfully releasing him and backing away so he could explore. 

"Do you like it?" Len asked softly, watching Barry's face carefully. 

"It's amazing," Barry gasped, his eyes wide at the brilliant display of pinks and magentas, reaching out to gently touch them. The blossoms seemed to shiver against his fingers, laughing, "It's absolutely amazing." 

The music was a distant hum and the voices of the crowd all muted. It was peaceful here, and Barry's heart felt at ease. He never wanted to leave this place. 

The wind blew through, soft blossoms zipping by them and getting caught in their hair and clothes. Barry giggled happily, trying to shake them all out. 

Len was suddenly right beside Barry, nimble fingers picking out the flowers from his hair. 

Barry sucked in a sharp breath to be this close to Len again, reaching up to touch his hand. The very brush of their skin made him shudder, his blood pumping faster and faster. 

Len didn't pull away, his thumb grazing Barry's cheek, murmuring, "Beautiful." 

"Len," Barry sighed softly, his insides turning sweet little tumbles. He couldn't stop looking at Len's lips, well aware that if they were any closer that they would be kissing. He wished that this moment could last forever but knew it had to end immediately. 

The tension was wonderful, drawn to Len in a way he couldn't explain, but guilt was weighing his gut down like a stone. He couldn't feel this way about Len, it wasn't right. 

Even if Len looked at him like he was the most precious thing in the universe, a rare prize he wanted to steal away; Barry couldn't do it. 

He couldn't do that to Leo. 

Len tilted his head, perhaps sensing Barry's apprehension because he was suddenly pulling away and teasing playfully, "The trees, I mean. Aren't they beautiful?" 

Barry took a deep breath, trying to recover from the electric moment and stammering, "Y-yes. Very." 

"Come," Len said, offering his arm to Barry, "There's still much to see." 

They walked together back through the orchard to where the crowd was gathered. Barry noticed now that it was very segregated, the Hinn staying on one side and the Jinn on the other. Everyone was civil enough in passing on their way to and from the tents, but no one mingled for very long. 

There was a young Jinn girl, perhaps ten or twelve, eagerly bouncing around in front of the massive cake. Barry watched her curiously, realizing she was the first and only child he had seen since coming to Palmyra. 

He didn't have long to linger on that thought, hordes of people coming up to greet him and Len. 

"It's a pleasure to see you, Prince Len! Thank you for being here!" 

"Look, it's Barry! Master Barry is really here!" 

"Thank you both so much! Long live Queen Moira and all her blessed children! Long live our savior, Barry!" 

Barry couldn't keep track of all their names, doing his best to shake everyone's hands that reached for him. He was getting stressed out quickly, not sure if he liked the fame of being the future king's betrothed. 

Len took the time to greet his subjects, politely shooing them away when he noticed how overwhelmed Barry was by all the attention. He steered him over to a tent to get some drinks, offering him a tall mug as he asked gently, "Are you all right?" 

"Mmmph!" Barry gulped down what might have been mead or a very sweet ale, nodding as he gasped, "Holy crap, that was a lot. There were just so many people! It's like being a rock star." 

"Better get used to it," Len chuckled, refilling the mug with a spin of his finger. 

"Why does everyone keep calling me 'savior'?" Barry asked with a frown. 

"You don't know? About the prophecy?" Len questioned slowly. 

"No?" 

Len made a sour face, mumbling a few soft curses before clearing his throat. "My brother is truly an idiot. Come with me," he said, taking Barry's arm and guiding him back towards where the little girl was. 

People were bringing her little trinkets and baubles, receiving a slice of the cake from her in exchange. She had a crown of flowers in her hair, well dressed, definitely of some importance despite her apparent youth. 

Barry watched for a few moments, asking, "Who is that?" 

"That is the Lady Alana," Len replied, waiting for the name to settle in Barry's brain. 

"Lady Alana," he repeated slowly, "Wait, she's the birthday girl?" 

"Yes," Len said, something sad in his voice, "Our people are dying, Barry. Slowly but surely, the Jinn are fading away. Every generation has gotten smaller and smaller and there hasn't been a new Jinn child born in over thirty years." 

"Thirty years... Alana was the last one?" 

"Yes," Len nodded, "Every mating ritual since her birth has failed. But there's a prophecy, you see, that a royal wedding will bless the entire kingdom with an entire new generation of children." 

"Wait a damn second, that little girl is freakin' thirty?" 

"Yes," Len huffed impatiently, "We don't age as humans do. Now, do you understand why you are so important?" 

"Everyone really believes that me getting knocked up by your brother or me knocking him up is the future of your entire race?" Barry demanded. 

"Mmm, pretty much," Len replied a short shrug. "But you know, no pressure!" 

"Fuck," Barry mumbled, rubbing a hand over his face and chugging his drink. 

"My brother knows what's at stake," Len said gently, a tone meant to be comforting, "He will make amends for his behavior, I know it." 

"Do you believe the prophecy?" Barry asked suddenly. 

Len's brows furrowed, glancing down at his mug as he thought over the question. He took a small sip, replying slowly, "I believe that other people believe it's true. I've never been much for fate or destiny. I much prefer the idea that I'm in control of my own life." 

"You realize this makes what you did even more screwed up?" Barry laughed. 

"Hmm?" 

"If the prophecy is real, you risked the future of your race just to piss off your brother," Barry snorted. 

"First of all," Len drawled with a wag of his finger, "I never planned for 'what we did' to go that far. I truly had no intentions of having sex with you. I was expecting to find a blushing virgin, not an insatiable bedroom hellcat-" 

"A bedroom what now?" 

"And second of all," Len went on with a smirk, "It was quite impossible to think about the good of my people once I had tasted your gorgeous flesh." 

"Len!" Barry protested, glancing around nervously to see if anyone was listening. He stared at Len, realizing that although he could hear his voice, his lips were not moving. 

"When you were screaming my name, all I thought about was wanting to hear that sweet sound as many times as I possibly could." 

Barry gulped, blood creeping up into his cheeks as he stammered, "That's, that's, uhm, that was very s-selfish of you." 

"I know," Len said out loud with a little smile, enjoying Barry's flushed face, "I'm a very selfish person. At times, quite envious as well." 

"Envious?" Barry echoed quietly. 

"Yes. Seeing my brother get all the things I want for myself," Len replied silently, stepping fully into Barry's space with a hungry gaze. "Not very fair at all..." 

"How, how are you doing that?" Barry hissed, instinctively backing away. 

"Doing what?" Len asked innocently. 

"The talking without talking," Barry snapped. 

"Magic," replied Len's voice in his ear, winking slyly. 

"You've gotta stop saying those kind of things," Barry barked, noticing his raised voice earned them several curious stares. 

"Hmm, I didn't actually _say_ a thing," Len pointed out smugly. 

"Fine! Stop _not_ saying those things!" Barry argued, dropping down to an angry whisper, "Look, this is all weird and difficult and you're not making things any easier for me!" 

"Oh?" Len said with a tilt of his head. "Am I making things... hard... for you?" 

"Stop that," Barry said with a fierce finger wag, "Stop it right now, or I swear I'll-" 

"Your highness!" the Lady Alana called out, running over and quickly curtseying as she stood before them. 

"Yes, my lady?" Len said politely, bowing in return. 

Barry followed his example, also bowing, wishing he knew how to speak magically in Len's ear so he could finish his threat. The best he could manage was to glare as nastily at him as he could. 

"Would you please dance with me, your highness?" Lady Alana asked sweetly. 

Len bowed even lower, purring, "It would be my pleasure, my lady." He offered his arm to her, glancing over his shoulder to smirk smugly at Barry as he led Alana back towards the cluster of people dancing. 

Barry wanted to throw his mug at him and wipe that stupid smirk right off his face. 

Len graciously guided Alana through a simple jig, keeping up with the festive beat. The little girl's face was practically glowing with joy, the crowd cheering them on and more joining in the dance as the music revved up. 

Barry watched, unable to maintain his sour expression for long. There was something so sweet about how Len bent down to dance with the little girl, all smiles and laughter as he twirled her around. 

He found himself grinning, nearly forgetting what a gigantic jerk Len had been. There were brief glimpses of a tender soul beneath all that snark and it was incredibly endearing. 

The song ended and Len bowed once again, leaning down while Alana whispered something in his ear. It was apparently about Barry because they were both suddenly looking his way and smiling. 

Alana seemed excited; Len had the most devious grin and Barry's guts flipped. Oh, this couldn't be good. 

Len politely escorted Alana back over to Barry, chuckling as he drawled, "The Lady Alana has a very special question for you, Master Barry." 

"Oh! Uhm, of course, little lady," Barry said with a warm smile, "What is it?" 

Alana grinned up at him, shyly asking, "Did you really tell Prince Leopold to shove a bunch of flowers up his butt?" 

Len held his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh as he watched Barry's skin shift through ten different shades of red. 

"That's... well..." Barry stuttered nervously, blinking fast. "Wow. You... You heard about that." 

"Oh, everyone's heard all about it," Len taunted gleefully, "Not bad for your first official bit of royal gossip, huh?" 

"Just wait until you hear what I'm gonna tell you to go shove up yours," Barry grumbled under his breath. 

"Does this mean you and Prince Leopold aren't gonna get married?" Alana asked earnestly, her fingers fidgeting by her sides. "Because you're mad at him?" 

The girl looked downright terrified, fearful as she gazed up at Barry. There was so much at stake here and that glimmer of hope in Alana's eyes made his heart ache; how else could he possibly answer? 

"No, little lady," Barry assured her, "We're still getting married. We just, uhm, we have some things to work out first. I promise, everything is gonna be okay." 

Alana's smile was bright, sighing in relief as she said, "Thank you, Master Barry! Thank you so much!" 

Barry watched her curtesy and scurry back to her party, exhaling sharply, "Fuck. All of this... all of these people are depending on me to get freakin' laid?" 

"Mmmhmm," Len nodded, "But remember! No pressure..." 

"Ugh, shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can safely say this is probably gonna be longer than ten chapters... oops.


	7. Chapter 7

Len fed Barry as much drink and food as he wanted to help soothe his stressed out mood. They visited all the various stalls selling magical trinkets and baubles, listened to the band play, and set off to walk back through the orchard again as the sun began to set. 

Len's sarcastic crust had all but vanished, his touch warm on Barry's arm as they strolled along the trees. He gently bumped their shoulders together, asking, "Feeling better yet?" 

"Yes," Barry nodded, "Thank you. Seriously. For all of this. It's been a lot of fun." 

Len chuckled lightly, offering, "Whenever you need a break from the burden of royal pressures, I'd be more than happy to whisk you away." 

"Mm, plus it has the added bonus of ticking off your brother?" 

"Exactly," Len drawled with a little wink. 

Barry shook his head, laughing, "You really are freakin' ridiculous." He stopped short as two naked men suddenly came racing by them, stammering, "Did... did you just see some naked dudes? Or did I drink too much?" 

Len didn't seem that surprised, replying, "Mmmhmm. The orchard is a popular place for many activities that don't require clothing... get your mind out of the gutter. Look." 

Barry followed where Len was pointing, the two men suddenly transforming into antelopes and galloping away through the rows of trees together. "Holy shit," he breathed, "That's... that's amazing! Can we... can we do that?" 

Len began to strip, smirking as he asked, "Fancy a little run, Barry?" 

Barry's cheeks flushed instantly as he saw Len's bare flesh, looking down at his pointy shoes. He grinned shyly at the offer, laughing, "Not in these kicks." 

Len snapped his fingers, Barry's shoes magically transformed into a fresh pair of Reeboks. 

"All right!" Barry shrugged off his tunic, crouching down to check the laces of his new shoes and stretching out. "Try to keep up," he challenged, "Not sure how fast a little kitty cat can run..." 

"Don't worry," Len drawled, discarding the last of his clothing, "This little cat will be just fine... I'll even give you a head start." 

Barry grinned, quickly taking off before he could ogle Len's gorgeous body any more. He didn't even know where he was running, he simply kept his eye on the horizon and bolted. 

His heart was pounding, all of his muscles singing as they got to work. He loved to run, to feel the wind whipping by all around him, to feel free. 

From behind him, he heard a patter of feet quickly catching up. He turned back to see what it was, expecting that Len had turned into that little black cat he had seen before, but no, the sound was all wrong. 

This was big. 

This was much bigger. 

This was... a white freakin' tiger. 

"Shiiit!" Barry panted, gasping and laughing as he ran even harder. Even though he knew he wasn't actually in any real danger, being chased by a six hundred pound tiger was extremely motivating to haul ass. 

Len easily caught up, running beside him for several yards before reaching out to playfully swat at his legs. 

Barry yelped, nearly losing his balance and falling. He recovered, quickly weaving into the next row of trees as adrenaline soared through him. They ran and ran until Barry's chest was stinging and his thighs burning, trying to keep out of Len's swatting range. 

Len effortlessly caught back up to him, growling as he pounced and took Barry down to the ground. 

"Oof!" Barry gasped, laughing breathlessly as Len rolled him onto his back and pinned him in place. 

"I win," Len's voice purred smugly in Barry's head. 

"No fair," Barry panted, gazing up at impossibly blue eyes, "You turned into a freakin' tiger!" 

"It's not my fault you can't shift," Len taunted, lightly bumping Barry's cheek with his nose. 

"Can I... can I pet you?" Barry asked shyly, still in awe at having such a gorgeous creature on top of him. 

The tiger, he told himself. He meant the tiger. 

"Of course," Len purred. 

Barry slowly stroked the sides of Len's face, softly touching his whiskers and his ears. Even as a cat, his eyes remained the same; icy blue and beautiful, looking down at Barry with a glimmer of mischief. 

For a brief moment, Barry forgot that he wasn't petting any ordinary tiger. This was Len, teasing and frustrating and ridiculous Len. 

Len bowed his head, his rough tongue playfully licking over Barry's cheek and leaving behind a generous line of slobber. 

"Ulggghhh, come on!" Barry laughed, trying to wipe off the spit left behind. "Don't freaking lick me!" 

The fur began to recede, Len shrinking down as he shifted back to his human form. He grinned slyly, taunting, "Would it be better like this?" 

Barry's heart tittered, very aware that Len was naked on top of him and the heat of their bare chests pressing together was sweltering. "No," he said quickly, "Pretty sure that would be a terrible idea." 

"Suit yourself," Len said, smirking as he climbed up to his feet, completely unashamed of his nudity. 

Barry did his best to stare up at the blossoming trees above him instead of Len's enticing backside, stretching out and groaning as he tried to catch his breath. 

"Did I wear you out?" Len asked innocently, blinking them both back into their clothes although Barry's new sneakers remained. 

"Apparently, I'm horribly out of shape," Barry snorted dryly, "Plus, you were a tiger. Still not fair." 

"I'm hearing a very sore loser," Len taunted. 

"Says the cheating tiger man," Barry griped. He lifted up his head, asking curiously, "Can you turn into any animal? Any animal you want?" 

"If I wanted to," Len replied, sitting down in the dirt beside Barry, "But it's easiest to shift into an animal that speaks to us, something we can connect with. I happen to like cats." 

"Can you turn into another person?" 

"No, only other animals." 

"Aw, shucks. Thought maybe you could turn into a decent human being for a little bit," Barry teased. 

"Ow," Len gasped, holding his chest and pouting dramatically. "You wound me, Scarlet." 

"Scarlet?" Barry blinked at the new nickname. 

"Yes," Len said, smirking as he lightly touched Barry's cheek, "Scarlet for the beautiful way you blush." 

"I'm not blushing," Barry protested, "I'm just out of breath from trying to outrun a tiger!" 

"Do you want a rematch?" Len challenged, grinning slyly. 

"Hell yes!" Barry snapped, stumbling up to his feet. "No shifting, just me and you! Race you back to the party!" 

"And if I win?" Len demanded. 

"Whatever! I don't care!" Barry huffed. 

"If I win, you have to dance with me," Len taunted, "And if you win-" 

Barry flashed a wicked grin and suddenly took off, running as fast as he could back down towards the cluster of tents. He was even more determined to win now, ready to rub his victory right in Len's smug face. 

He could hear Len right behind him, pacing himself and pushing harder. He was only a few yards away, sure to beat him back. He couldn't stop, had to keep going. 

"Shit!" he heard Len cry out, turning to see that the prince had taken a tumble and was sprawled out on the ground. 

"Are you okay?" Barry gasped, quickly doubling back. 

"Fine," Len growled, clearly embarrassed and nursing his ankle. 

"Crap, did you twist it? Here," Barry sighed, offering his hand to help him up. He should have recognized the naughty smile that flashed across Len's lips, but it was too late. 

Len grabbed his hand and pulled, sending Barry right down into the dirt beside him. He cackled, up in a blink and running ahead to the party. 

"You rotten asshole!" Barry bellowed, spitting out a clump of soul and struggling to get back to his feet. There was no way he could catch up to Len now, groaning in defeat as Len easily breezed through the line of trees and smirked back at him triumphantly. 

"I win," Len announced smugly. 

"You cheated!" Barry grumbled bitterly. 

"You said no shifting," Len pointed out happily, "I didn't shift. And besides, you tried to cheat first." 

"You freakin' tricked me!" Barry accused. "I really thought you were hurt!" 

Len grinned, reaching for Barry's hand as he purred, "I believe I will claim my reward now." 

Barry groaned, exhausted from running so hard and grumpy at having lost. He glared at Len's hand, reluctantly taking it as he sighed, "One dance." 

Len held his head high, leading Barry over to the band. The music had calmed down to a soothing melody, fitting for the calm that was washing over the land as the sun dropped lower in the sky. 

Barry allowed Len to pull him close, trying to ignore the memories of the night they'd met and first danced together. Len was polite enough to keep his hips from grinding into his, his hands well above his waistline. 

It was a simple dance, stepping around in lazy circles as Barry followed Len's lead. Len had the damnedest smile on his face, prompting Barry to ask, "What is it?" 

"Simply enjoying the spoils of my victory," Len replied smoothly, his hand at Barry's back dipping a little lower. 

"A victory you cheated for," Barry reminded him with a scowl. 

"I'll do whatever it takes to get what I want," Len said with a warm smile. "I'm just rotten that way." 

"Rotten to the core," Barry agreed, surprised how easy it was to slide closer into Len's embrace. He was relaxed and for the first time since arriving in Palmyra, he was happy. "Thank you..." 

"For?" Len quirked his brows. 

"Despite having to spend the entire day with you, I've had a really nice time," Barry teased softly. His arms draped around Len's neck with far too much familiarity, not even realizing how many people were watching them. 

"So have I," Len replied sincerely, stroking his fingers along Barry's spine. His eyes gazed over Barry's lips not with his usual hungry intent, but a sweet longing that made him ache. 

Barry's breath caught in his throat, a soft wind carrying a new wave of fluffy blossoms by them. There were little lights beginning to appear, floating magically in the air above their heads. They were soft like the glow of fireflies, illuminating Len's face beautifully. 

"Len," Barry murmured softly, finding this moment irresistibly enchanting. The faint glow of the lights, the blossoms drifting around them like pink snow, and Len's skilled fingers moving against his skin... it was perfect. 

Len was looking at him so sweetly, and Barry had the stupidest urge to kiss him again. The music was winding down, the spell that had held them together finally broken and forcing himself to pull away. 

Barry then noticed their captive audience, embarrassed with the knowledge of what a sight they probably made dancing like that. His face was warm, nervously saying, "It's getting late." 

Len either didn't notice all the hushed whispers and gawking from the crowd or he simply didn't care. "Come along, Scarlet," he said softly, forcing a smile that held a bite of disappointment, "I'll take you home." 

Barry nodded, grateful for Len quickly blinking them away from the festival grounds. He found himself within the palace walls right outside his room, blinking up as he stammered, "Th-thank you." 

Len leaned close, bowing politely as he said, "And thank you for such an enchanting date." 

"It was not a date," Barry argued, wishing his skin didn't feel so hot having Len near him. "I need... I should go to bed. I should go... over here. In my room." 

"Alone?" Len teased. 

"Yes, definitely alone." 

"As you wish," Len sighed, smirking as he reached for Barry's hand. He gently placed a kiss on his knuckles, purring, "Good night, Scarlet." 

"Good night, Len," Barry said quickly, dashing into his room and practically throwing the doors shut behind him. He took a deep breath, wishing the wild fluttering of his heart would stop. 

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all... the more time he spent with Len, the more he could feel himself starting to fall for him. 

No, he told himself earnestly. It was a stupid crush, nothing more. Len was probably only messing with him to tick off Leopold. Fleeting and superficial, that was all it was. 

Barry most certainly did not enjoy dancing with Len or any of his stupid jokes or that dumb sweet smile he only showed in rare glimpses that made Barry's knees weak. 

He had to marry Leopold. 

The entire future of the Jinn race was depending on their union. 

Barry sighed forlornly, slumping against the door with a sad frown. "Fuck," he mumbled to himself, "What am I supposed to do..." 

"Saying 'good evening' would be nice," Leopold's voice politely spoke up. 

Barry jerked to attention, staring down at the cluster of pillows on the floor where Leopold was patiently sitting. 

Crap, how long had he been there. 

"Good evening," Barry squeaked, his surprise enough to make him flush all over and momentarily forget how horrible Leo had been to him. He felt as if he had been caught doing something seedy, unsure what to do with the guilt chewing at his gut. 

"How was your day?" Leo asked, gesturing towards a tray of wine and glasses waiting to be filled. "I trust that you enjoyed your time at the festival?" 

"It was fine," Barry said, clearing his throat and regaining his composure. There was no reason to feel bad because he had done nothing wrong. 

Leo, on the other hand, still had much to answer for. 

"How was the florist?" Barry snapped, plopping down on the pillows across from him and fixing himself a drink. 

"I did not go," Leo replied calmly. 

"Oh?" Barry snorted. 

"It would not have been appropriate to exclude you from such a vital part of planning the wedding," Leo said carefully. "I rescheduled it for later this week so that we will both be able to attend." 

"Huh," Barry scoffed, "That's awfully nice of you. Is that something I'll be able to do from the dungeon? Or did you decide that you're not actually locking me up?" 

"Barry," Leo began softly, a deep frown creasing his fine features, "I owe you a very sincere apology. My behavior last night was atrocious. I was rude, disrespectful, and-" 

"A complete jackass," Barry finished for him, crossing his arms over his chest with a small huff. 

"Yes," Leo said without hesitation, "You did not deserve any of my anger. It was not fair of me... I'm sorry." 

"I want the truth," Barry said firmly, "About Ray. Right now." 

"Yes," Leo sighed, long and sad, his shoulders dropping down in defeat. "I always knew the day would come that I would have to marry. It is the way of our people and as the future king, it is my duty to produce an heir. I was actually meant to wed your great-grandmother..." 

"Seriously?" Barry blinked. 

"Yes. But she met Carnage before our engagement was ever finalized and they fell deeply in love," Len explained with a small smile, "They were willing to offer anything to be together and a deal was made to allow their union. Their first compatible descendant would take her place and be wed to me on the full moon following their twenty fifth birthday." 

"Me." 

"You," Leo confirmed. 

"Right. And be a virgin," Barry snorted with a roll of his eyes. He frowned, asking, "What does this all have to do with Ray?" 

"I'm getting there, please be patient with me," Leo replied earnestly, "I had spent all of my life waiting for you to be born. We waited, we watched, and every generation of your family passed by without a suitable partner being produced. 

"I was foolish enough to think that I could enjoy my time as a bachelor without getting attached and even more so to give my heart away to someone that couldn't possibly keep it. I fell in love with a Hinn, with Ray Terrill." 

"Len was in love with him, too," Barry added softly, the pieces of the story all clicking together now. 

"He was," Leo sighed, bowing his head low, "And he's never forgiven me for it. Even though Ray never returned his affections, Len blamed me for his broken heart." 

"So, you and Ray hook up, you fall in love," Barry said gently, "Then what?" 

"Once your birth was announced by the seers, I had a commitment to be faithful to you," Leo said, looking back up at Barry with a sad smile, "I ended the affair and I have been true to our engagement ever since." 

"You haven't had sex in twenty five freakin' years?" 

"No," Leo replied shyly, "I have not... we're engaged, after all. Jinn very much value loyalty." 

"Okay," Barry nodded, sipping his drink and scoffing to himself. The solution seemed so easy, asking bluntly, "Why don't you just break up with me and be with Ray? You still love him, obviously. And based on all the hateful ass looks he gives me, he's definitely still into you, too." 

Leo looked horrified, sputtering, "Barry, I cannot possibly end our engagement! You were promised to me with a contract signed in blood. There is no way to break the deal." 

"What about the whole not being compatible thing?" Barry suggested. "If we can't have kids together, the engagement would be annulled, right?" 

"Yes, but I already know that we are," Leo said with a hint of a sneer. 

"Len?" 

"Mmm. And even if we were not, I cannot be with Ray. It's not... it's simply not done." Leo glanced back to his cup, his expression mournful. 

"Because he's a Hinn?" 

"Yes," Leo frowned, his eyes full of vivid pain, "Half the kingdom would probably revolt if I took a Hinn for a husband. It's not an option, never will be... no matter what I want." 

"I'm sorry," Barry said softly, absently drinking from his goblet to fill the growing silence. 

"I know that I will love you in time," Leo said quietly, reaching for Barry's hand, "And I hope that you will come to love me as well. The seers say that our union will bring about a new and glorious era for my people. Our people." 

"You believe the prophecy?" Barry asked uncertainly. 

"Yes," Leo replied immediately, "The seers are never wrong. It's meant to be." 

Barry was struck by the contrast in the Snart brothers' very differing perceptions of the prophecy, sighing as he gave Leo's hand a little squeeze. He didn't know what to believe, the pressure of the situation weighing down on him and making his chest too tight. 

This wasn't simply a marriage. Their union was meant to be a symbol of hope for the entire country. 

Even as he thought this over, images of Len were seeping into his brain; the chase through the orchard, all of the endless flirting, the tender goodnight kiss. That nagging guilt had returned, remembering what Leo had said about the Jinn valuing loyalty above all else. 

He was here to marry Leopold, not Len. He had to make a decision, one way or another, and stand his ground. 

Another image entered his brain, the vision of the terrified Lady Alana at the party; frightful that the fate of her people had been threatened. 

Barry knew what he had to do. 

"If you're not ready for physical stuff, we don't have to do anything right away," Barry assured him, smiling gently. "We already know that we're compatible. But I would like to be closer to you." 

"Yes?" Leo perked up. 

"We could just... you know, spoon or something. Until you're more comfortable." 

"Spoon?" Leo echoed curiously. 

"You know," Barry chuckled sweetly, "Spooning? Cuddling?" 

"Ah! I see." Leo fidgeted. "Right now?" 

"Yes," Barry replied with a fond smile, finishing off his wine and offering his hands back to Leo, "If you'd be interested? Maybe we can just start over, okay?" 

"I would," Leo confirmed with a tentative smile, "Very much so." 

Barry had made his choice; now he had to hope he had made the right one. 


	8. Chapter 8

Taking Leo to bed was as uneventful as Barry had figured it would be, but he enjoyed the closeness all the same. They traded soft kisses and warm embraces, nothing more. Leo was much more relaxed than he had been before, no doubt relieved that there were no secrets left between them. 

Barry had rolled over for sleep, snuggling his back against Leo's strong chest, sighing contently. 

Leo held him tenderly, his cheek nuzzled against the nape of his neck as he breathed, "This is nice." 

"Yeah," Barry agreed with a soft smile. 

"You have my gratitude for your patience," Leo said softly, reaching to take Barry's hand. "You truly will make a fine husband, Barry." 

"It's okay, I get it," Barry soothed, "The heart wants what the heart wants and all that." 

"I've been terribly unfair to you," Leo said, a sad frown dragging down his voice. "You are a fantastic young man and my heart should not be left wanting at all." 

"Seriously, it's fine," Barry laughed softly, trying to hide how much the continued rejection stung. "We have the rest of our lives to figure this out, right?" 

"Yes," Leo said quietly, raising his hand to magically dim all the lights down. 

"So," Barry said, stifling a short yawn, "What are your plans for tomorrow? I want to spend as much time together as we can before the big day." 

"Of course, my beloved," Leo replied warmly, "In the morning, the royal baker is setting up a tasting for us. You will accompany me if it so pleases you to pick out our cake and other treats for the wedding feast. Afterwards, I do have a private appointment with the sheriff, but Lisa can certainly keep you company while you wait for me if you'd like." 

"I would love that," Barry gushed, "I really like your sister." 

"Hmmph. Most people do," Leo said, faintly bitter. "She is very well liked in Palmyra. I must make sure her schedule is clear first." 

"What? Are you... are you jealous of Lisa?" Barry turned his head to meet Leo's eye, straining to make out his expression in the darkness. 

"In a way," Leo replied honestly, "She has a special charisma about her that I do not possess. Both of my siblings have that advantage, a certain charm that I have always lacked." 

"You can be pretty charming when you want to be," Barry argued sweetly, rolling over to face Leo with an encouraging smile. "You just have to chill out, you know?" 

"Chill out? Mmm. I'm not sure what you mean." 

"You know, relax!" Barry chuckled, gently resting his palm against Leo's cheek. "Take a break every once in a while. I mean, what do you like to do for fun?" 

"Fun?" Leo snorted the word as if it was a curse, his brows furrowing up. "I'm afraid being groomed my entire life to rule a kingdom has not left me much time to indulge in 'fun' activities." 

"Okay, right, super hard king lessons all the time," Barry teased, "But you did manage find the time to ahem, sow your royal oats?" 

"That was a very long time ago," Len chuckled bashfully, "And that sort of pastime, while very 'fun', is not something I would exactly consider a hobby considering how little effort it required." 

"Come on. There has to be something you really like to do?" Barry pressed. "Something maybe we can do together?" 

"I enjoy... reading," Leo said at last, sounding unsure. 

"Hey, reading is good! I love to read!" Barry replied with a happy smile. "And I'm sure this palace has a super amazing library?" 

"Yes..." 

"So, is there time on our busy schedule tomorrow for some quiet reading time?" Barry pushed. "Just me and you?" 

"I suppose..." Leo fidgeted, licking his lips slowly as he thought it over. "After my meeting with the sheriff, there may be some time before dinner. Mother wants us to dine with her again." 

"Perfect!" Barry exclaimed, sealing his approval with a sweet kiss pressed to Leo's lips. 

There was warmth in Leo when he kissed Barry back, lovingly stroking his hair as he chuckled, "Tomorrow then, my beloved." 

"Tomorrow," Barry sighed, nuzzling up under Leo's chin and letting his eyes slowly close. 

It was progress, he told himself, slow and steady, but progress all the same. He fell asleep with a happy smile, comforted by the strength of Leo's firm body pressed against his. 

Even though his dreams wandered away with fantasies of white tigers and endless orchards, he woke up certain that he had made the right choice. 

Leo had breakfast brought for them to eat in bed, rich eggs and fruits that made Barry so happy he could forgive the damnably early hour. They bathed, they dressed, and Leo escorted him down into the kitchens to meet the baker. 

It was easy to fall into step with Leo, bowing to everyone that they met along the way. He did his best to remember all the new names, enjoying the touch of Leo's hand whenever he proudly introduced him as his betrothed. 

It was all so perfectly sweet and lovely... and boring, if Barry was being completely honest with himself. 

Even meeting the baker wasn't very exciting although his goods were exceptionally delicious. Barry tried to tempt Leo with a swipe of icing, inviting him to taste it right from his finger, but he was passed over for a spoon instead. 

They compromised on a cake, selected some festive pastries, and Barry did his best to be excited about the wedding planning. Plus, this was the most time he had been able to spend with Leo since they'd first met. 

Leo was very kind, polite, and always ready to give Barry a darling smile. But there was no buzz, no tittering, left wishing he could find one drop of the same fire he felt when he was with Len. 

The quick departing affection didn't help, lacking all the warmth of that lovely kiss from last night. Leo did not allow it to linger but for a few seconds before he was already saying, "Lisa is waiting to attend you in the salon." 

"Yes, your highness," Barry nodded, trying to mask his disappointment. 

"I will see you in a few hours," Leo promised, smiling brightly, "We can take our lunch in the library." 

Barry waved farewell, watching Leo leave and letting himself into the salon with a heavy heart. 

Progress, he kept trying to tell himself. They were moving forward; but towards what? 

A passionate happily ever after or merely an acceptably platonic union? 

Barry didn't have a moment more to think on it, grinning when he saw Lisa's cheerful smile. "Hey, Lisa!" he chirped, honestly glad to see her. "How are you?"

"Why, Barry Allen," Lisa purred, rising up in a swirl of silk to greet him, teasing, "You little minx! If the palace gossip is to be believed, you've been quite wicked!" 

"What?" Barry blinked, lost in her perfumed embrace as he stammered, "I-I don't know what you're talking about! I haven't done anything!" 

"Oh, sweet Barry," Lisa giggled, taking his hands and dragging him over to a plush sofa, "That's not what the Lady Alana says! She's telling everyone with ears that she saw Prince Leonard steal a kiss from you at the festival." 

"He most certainly did not!" Barry balked, grimacing miserably. 

"Oh! And Lord Rathaway says he saw the two of you romping around in the orchard together," Lisa giggled wickedly. "I believe some sexy cuddling with a tiger may have been involved?" 

"That's because Len cheated! It, it was a race! Just a stupid race! It's not what they're saying!" Barry protested. "You have to believe me!" 

"Aw, sweetie," Lisa soothed, snapping her fingers and creating a giant pitcher of margaritas. She fixed them both a glass, salt sprinkled along the rim with a twitch of her nose. "I do believe you!" 

"Fucking Len!" Barry growled, pouting he sucked down the frozen treat. He didn't even care how early it was, savoring the bite of tequila and complaining, "Now everybody thinks what, that I'm screwing around with him?" 

"They think Len is trying to seduce you for himself," Lisa shrugged, leaning back and kicking her legs up on the side of the sofa as she sipped her margarita. 

"Why? To get back at him for Ray?" 

Lisa blinked, saying slowly, "You know who Ray is?" 

"Ray Terrill, right?" 

"Ooo, who's been feeding you the juicy gossip?" 

"Leo," Barry sighed, "Our consummation didn't exactly go very well. We had a fight, I told him to shove-" 

"All the flowers in Palmyra up his ass, yup. Heard about that!" 

"Fuck. Yeah, so, last night we finally talked. Really talked. He told me about Ray and all this he's still in love with him crap." 

"That dope," Lisa said sadly, shaking her head. 

"He still wants to make this work," Barry said with another big gulp of his drink, gesturing towards himself, "Us, I mean. But this is so weird. I don't know. I don't feel any sort of... anything. Like for him." 

"That's totally normal," Lisa soothed, refilling their glasses. "In Jinn culture, marriage usually comes first and then love. Leo will get over his little crush and you guys will make lots of beautiful babies and live happily ever after!" 

Barry didn't know what to say and chugged his drink instead. 

Lisa pouted at him, sighing knowingly, "You're still stuck on Len, aren't you?"

"No!" Barry said all too quickly, flustered as he tried to explain himself, "I mean, yes, there's this crazy attraction between us, but I'm trying to get with Leo! He's the one I'm gonna marry! It'll be fine." 

"You guys still haven't consummated, have you?" Lisa asked flatly, clearly not convinced. 

"Leo says he's not ready and I'm not going to pressure him," Barry replied firmly. 

"Ughhhh," Lisa groaned, "Is he freaking waiting for the eve of the damn full moon or something?" 

"I don't know," Barry said, swirling the colorful slush around in his glass. 

"Leo knows what he has to do," Lisa soothed, patting Barry's knee, "There's no way out of the contract. He has to marry you. And I know he wants what's best for the kingdom." 

"Because of the prophecy?" 

"Yup, that crazy thing!" Lisa laughed, shaking her head as she giggled, "Okay, the seers do have some seriously powerful psychic juju, but you know... sometimes their little prophecies don't make a damn bit of sense." 

"No?" Barry frowned. 

"Come on," Lisa scoffed, "How is you and Leo getting married supposed to fix all the Jinn not having babies?" 

"I didn't really think about it," Barry confessed, "More focused on the actual getting married bit." 

"I told you already that you don't have to worry about that," Lisa reminded him, "There's no way Leo can get out of the marriage. He's yours, no matter what. Jinn do love their contracts and I can guarantee it's fucking airtight." 

"Geez, real romantic," Barry groaned, "So happy Leo is gonna marry me because he has zero choice. Totally feel so much better." 

"That's not what I meant!" Lisa pouted. "I just mean that Leo will eventually pull his head out of his butt and see just how fucking lucky he is. Of all the people in the universe to marry, he got a super sweet and smokin' hot guy!" 

"Thank you," Barry said, "See, that? That actually makes me feel better." 

"You know what else will make you feel better?" Lisa giggled. 

"What?" 

"More margaritas! Duh!" 

By the time Lisa was summoning up another batch, Barry was relaxed and happy, enjoying bonding with his future sister-in-law. His stomach gave a sudden growl, interrupting their chat. 

"Hungry?" Lisa giggled, rosy cheeked and loose from the drinks. 

"Starving!" Barry replied, frowning. "I thought Leo would have been back by now. He said we'd do lunch in the library..." 

"Let me see if I can find out what the hold up is," Lisa said, raising her arms and clapping her hands together. 

From the doorway of the salon came a young Hinn servant, politely asking, "Yes, your highness?" 

"Could you be a dear and see what's keeping Prince Leopold?" Lisa requested sweetly. 

"Of course, your highness," the servant replied, quickly retreating back through the door. 

Barry made a dent in the fresh pitcher while waiting, trying to distract himself with more of Lisa's idle chatter. When the servant returned, he looked up, hope hugging his chest tight. 

It dropped when he saw the servant's mournful expression. 

Barry already knew what he was about to say, sighing and tipping his glass back. 

"His highness sends his deepest apologies," the servant began anxiously, "But he will not be able to attend lunch with you. There's been an emergency court session called to order and he must attend." 

"An emergency court session?" Lisa stumbled up to her feet, eyes narrowed. "What's going on?" 

"Dr. Caitlyn Snow has called for it," the servant said, his eyes moving down to the floor. 

Lisa's expression softened, asking quietly, "It's the White, isn't it?" 

The servant fidgeted, obviously afraid to answer. 

"Please, tell us," Lisa gently pleaded. 

"Yes, your highness," the servant finally replied, bowing low, "It is." 

Lisa's expression was positively grim, nodding, "Thank you." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand, cursing softly to herself, "Shit." 

"What's wrong?" Barry asked, frowning to see Lisa so upset. 

"The White," Lisa quickly explained, "It's a sickness. It hasn't made its way here to the capital yet, but... it's been spreading fast." 

"What's the big deal? I mean, you guys are freakin' Jinn. You have magic, right? Can't you just magically cure it?" 

"It's not that simple," Lisa replied, "Magic has been tried, but the sickness always comes back. The big problem is... well, it's not a Jinn disease." 

"The Hinn," Barry filled in, "The disease is only affecting the Hinn?" 

"Bingo," Lisa said with a sigh, "The Jinn medical douches haven't exactly been eager to help out. Dr. Snow is the first and only Jinn doctor that's actually gone to the Hinn villages to help them. If she's here, it's probably not with good news." 

"Can we go?" Barry asked suddenly. 

"Go where?" 

"To court!" Barry said breathlessly, rising up in a hurry. "I mean, this is a big deal, right? As the future king husband person, shouldn't I be there? To show my support?" 

"Yes!" Lisa agreed, finishing off her drink and taking Barry's hand. "I'll poof us over there, see what's up!" 

Barry closed his eyes, his stomach turning as Lisa magically blinked them into a massive throne room. It was carved from the same black stone as most of the palace, thick columns leading up to a large dais where two ornate thrones were positioned 

Queen Moira was seated in one, Leo in the other. Neither one of them looked happy. Len was there, standing beside Moira, his expression also worried. 

There was a thick crowd of people, mostly Jinn, clustered close to the thrones and everyone was talking excitedly. Lisa still had Barry's hand, dragging him up towards the front where they could see what was happening. 

There was a young woman with brown hair standing before Moira and Leo, her hands clasped together in an obvious plea. "Please, your highness," she was saying, "The Hinn are dying, more every week. I've done what I can, but it's not getting any better. I need more resources and I've already exhausted everything I have." 

"Tell me, doctor," Leo said gently, "Have you been able to manufacture a remedy?" 

"Not yet," she confessed, "But with the proper materials, I think I can." 

"And what would those proper materials be, Doctor Snow?" Moira asked curtly. 

"I need sky diamonds," Snow replied immediately, cringing as the crowd all around her murmured their unhappiness. 

"What are those?" Barry whispered hurriedly to Lisa. 

"Very rare rocks," Lisa whispered back, "Like, super magical 'cause they fell from the sky when man first walked the earth or some crap. Only our family has any left. They power the spell that keeps all of Palmyra hidden from the rest of the world." 

"I've made great tinctures with sky diamond powder," Snow went on quickly, "But if I could please have one. Even just a piece! I could-" 

"The sky diamonds of House Snart are not available for amateur experiments," Moira cut her off sharply, "You must be sure, Doctor. If I am going to entrust you with such a valuable artifact, I need a guarantee." 

"I cannot give you that, your highness," Snow replied sadly, her shoulders sagging low, "I can only tell you that I am close to a cure, so very close, and there is no other way I know of to help the Hinn." 

"Perhaps if you can bring us evidence of more successful trials," Moira offered, "Show us that the tincture has been working and we may be able to help." 

"As I said, your highness, I've exhausted all my resources," Snow sighed, "I don't have anything left. That's why I'm here! To tell you of my work and what I need to help save hundreds of lives." 

"Then you shall have it," Leo said softly, raising his voice as he said sternly, "You can take my sky diamond. Each member of the Snart Family has one, and you may have mine." 

The crowd gasped and tittered anxiously, Moira raising her hand to command silence. 

"Thank you, your highness," Snow gushed, almost in tears, "Thank you so much!" 

"An artifact of such value will need to be escorted properly," Leo continued, "I will have Captain Rory go along with you to guard the sky diamond and make sure you arrive with it safely." 

"A royal escort would also be appropriate," Moira said thoughtfully, "It is one of the last sky diamonds on earth and it's been in our family for thousands of years." 

"Who do you want to go, Mother?" Leo asked, quirking a surprised brow. 

"Oh, you're far too busy, my son," Moira replied with a tense smile, "I need you here at court to make arrangements to send additional aid to the Hinn villages. You also have a wedding to prepare for. Len will go." 

"As you wish, Mother," Len said softly, clearly fuming at being ordered away. 

Leo looked absolutely smug, addressing Snow as he said, "Captain Rory and Prince Leonard will accompany you with the sky diamond. I will make haste to send you any other help you may need. More medical supplies, food, whatever the Hinn need." 

"Thank you, your highness," Snow said gratefully, bowing low, "I will not let you down."

"I'm sure it will take you several days to create your remedy," Leo went on gleefully, smirking at his brother, "I insist that Prince Len stays on with you until it is done." 

"Agreed," Moira nodded, ignoring Len's obvious growing rage, "You shall all leave tomorrow morning. Is that sufficient, Doctor?"

"Yes, your highness," Snow said with a bright smile, "I appreciate your generosity so very much. I know that the Hinn will be eternally grateful." 

"Hinn or Jinn, it matters not," Leo said with a firm nod, "We're all Palmyrans. A threat of this magnitude deserves our attention and calls for immediate action. I value every living person under my rule and we will do everything can to assist." 

There was a small murmur amongst the crowd, several people exchanging concerned frowns. Barry could only assume that the Jinn didn't share their future king's compassion for their Hinn brethren. 

"One last thing," Moira said, her bony fingers absently tapping her chin, "Sky diamonds are fickle things, usually only tempered by a human touch..." 

"Yes, your highness," Snow agreed, a frown creasing her features, "But there are so few humans in Palmyra. I cannot say I know of any that I would trust with something this important." 

"Oh, but I know just the young man to help," Moira replied with a small smile, "He's family, after all. I know he can be trusted." 

"Mother?" Leo questioned softly, his head slowly turning to look at Moira. He looked ill. 

"Yes," Moira nodded, seeming more certain of her decision now. Her smile grew, announcing firmly, "Tomorrow morning when you leave, Master Barry Allen will be joining you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	9. Chapter 9

Court was concluded immediately after Moira's very surprising announcement, leaving no room for questioning or comment about her decision. She left promptly, her aids following closely behind her. The crowd began to file out upon her departure, excited whispering buzzing all about. 

It was impossible to ignore Len's positively delightful grin throughout it all, but Barry did his best not to pay him any mind. 

Leo was pale and looked as if he was going to have a stroke. He didn't dare object, but it was obvious that he was not pleased. He maintained a calm front, only his eyes betraying his shock and dismay. 

Even Lisa was dumbfounded by her mother's actions, but she gave Barry a quick hug and whispered in his ear, "I'm sure Mama knows what she's doing. It's gonna be okay." 

"Are you freakin' sure?" Barry had whispered back anxiously. 

"Eh? Like, at least seventy percent sure?" 

That answer was not particularly comforting, clinging to Leo when he came to escort him upstairs. Neither said a word until the door was shut behind them, Barry mumbling weakly, "Are you okay?" 

"I honestly don't know. I fear my mother is losing her mind," Leo replied with a disgusted groan, "I cannot fathom why else she has made such a ridiculous decision." 

"I'm sure she has some reason?" Barry offered gently. 

"I certainly wish she would share it!" Leo snapped angrily. 

"Wait! Why are you mad at me?" Barry bit back. 

"I'm not!" Leo protested, his voice still raised. 

"Then quit taking it out on me!" Barry barked. 

Leo deflated instantly, saying softly, "I apologize. I thought... I thought I made a good choice today in allowing Doctor Snow to take my sky diamond. And yet, it feels like my mother did this to punish me." 

"Does she not like the Hinn?" Barry asked hesitantly. 

"My mother has done her best to do right by them," Leo replied, flopping down onto the pile of pillows on the floor, "She's struggled for years to fix what my father tore asunder, and yet I do believe she still holds some prejudice." 

Barry sat down across from Leo, frowning at his haphazard state. 

Leo was laid back, practically sprawled, his usually regal bearing lost to despair. He rubbed his hands over his face, mumbling, "There are other humans she could have sent. But no, she chooses you... to go with my wretched brother." 

"I'm sorry," Barry said softly, wishing he knew something else to say to comfort him. 

"It's no fault of yours," Leo sighed, his hands dropping into his lap, "I suppose this will be our last night together for some time. We should make the most of it." 

"Oh?" Barry smiled coyly, trying not to appear too lecherous. 

"We have much to plan for the wedding," Leo replied with a smirk, clearly reading Barry's intentions and silently declining them. "Like picking out the flowers, the table settings..." 

"You wanted jasmine and white roses, right?" Barry said with a warm smile. "If that's really what you like, I don't mind. And the table settings should be up to you since I don't really know anybody."

"You don't have anyone you'd like to invite?" Leo frowned. "Wasn't there... a friend?" 

"Oh! You mean Cisco," Barry nodded. "I mean, he's human... can I do that? Could he really come?" 

"If he's a friend of yours, absolutely," Leo promised, "I'll make all the arrangements for you." 

"Thank you! Crap!" Barry laughed out loud, ruffling a hand through his hair. "I just realized... Cisco probably thinks I'm dead or kidnapped or something. Definitely fired from my job... shit. I haven't even paid my rent!" 

"You don't have to worry about any of that now," Leo chuckled, "As my husband, you'll want for nothing." 

"Nothing?" Barry echoed softly, hating the ache that churned inside of him from such a seemingly innocent statement. 

"No," Leo promised, daring to lean forward and take Barry's hand. "Our marriage will be wonderful. We will be happy, I know it." 

"And in love?" Barry asked, hating how the word suddenly felt like a curse on his tongue. 

"Yes," Leo said with a smile, giving Barry's hand a firm squeeze. "I will love you." 

Barry returned the smile, saying quietly, "Thank you." He leaned close, trying to wrap himself up in the warmth from Leo's smile, saying, "I've been thinking; you've pretty much got this whole wedding already planned, right?" 

"Yes?" Leo sounded unsure. 

"I got upset before because I wanted to be included," Barry said, "It hurt my feelings that you did all of this without thinking of me." 

"And I've apologized-" Leo began frantically. 

"I know," Barry cut in gently, "What I'm trying to say is that I want you to do whatever it was you had planned originally." 

"Barry," Leo murmured, frowning faintly. "Are you sure?" 

"You've been thinking about this for twenty five years," Barry replied with a bright smile, "I'm sure it's going to be beautiful. Besides, I got to help you pick out the cake and that's like the most important part of any wedding." 

Leo was absolutely beaming now, drawing Barry into a sweet kiss. There but for a moment was a lovely spark and Barry's insides flipped all around. He returned the kiss eagerly, hoping that the electricity would continue to grow. 

It fizzled the moment Leo pulled away, gently touching Barry's shoulder. "I need to make preparations for your trip," he said quietly, "I'll bring the sky diamond to you personally in the morning." 

"No spooning tonight?" Barry teased, smiling sadly. He was fairly certain he already knew the answer. 

"Not tonight," Leo said with another sweet kiss, "I'll be in my quarters if you have need of me, but I likely will not be attending dinner either." 

Barry's heart plummeted. 

"But," Leo went on, smiling warmly, "When you come back, there is something I want to do. Once the Hinn crisis has been settled and the wedding plans are all set, I would like to take that trip with you." 

"Trip?" Barry echoed. 

"You said you wanted to show me the world," Leo reminded him, "I don't want to wait for our honeymoon. I'd like to spend time with you before the wedding, just the two of us, with no outside distractions." 

"I would love that," Barry gushed excitedly, "Seriously, that would be great!" 

"Then it's settled," Leo said, rising up to his feet, "As soon as you return from your trip, we will go. My mother can manage the kingdom for a little while. We need this." 

"I totally fucking agree," Barry laughed, standing up to give Leo a big hug. He kissed him softly, sighing contently, "Seriously, thank you. This is gonna be awesome." 

"Go ahead and think of all the places you'd like to go," Leo said, hugging Barry tightly, "Whatever destinations you'd like to visit shall be yours." 

"I will," Barry nodded, "I guess this is good night?" 

"Good night, my beloved," Leo replied, kissing his cheek, "Until the morning." 

"Night," Barry said softly, reluctantly letting Leo go and watching him leave. He sighed, flopping back into his bed and staring up at the ceiling. The trip sounded like a fantastic idea and Barry knew exactly what sort of outside distractions Leo wanted to avoid. 

Namely that very distracting twin sibling of his that Barry had to spend the next few days with. 

Barry groaned to himself, wishing he understood what the queen was up to. Clearly, she had some specific design in mind for Barry, but definitely wasn't sharing it with anyone. At least there would be lots of work for him to do with the Hinn and he was excited to see the sky diamond. 

He got up to find paper and a shiny pen, making a little nest for himself in the pile of pillows on the floor. He couldn't wait for the trip with Leo, hopeful that a romantic vacation would help fuel the fire that was so lacking between them. 

Paris, Tokyo, New Orleans, Kauai, Florence; he wrote down every possible place he could think of that would help set a sensual mood. He also began to list activities they could do in each city, humming happily to himself. 

For the first time, he really felt like everything was going to work out for him and Leo. He ignored the call for dinner, eager to keep making up his list. The hours ticked by and Barry's massive vacation plan was almost done. 

He didn't want to wait until tomorrow to show Leo what he had come up with. He reasoned to himself that Leo did say he'd be in his room if Barry needed anything. He thought it over for a few moments, wondering if he should interrupt him. 

This was going to their last night together for a little while, Barry thought stubbornly to himself. They should be spending it together. Yes, Leo would be working, but perhaps there was something Barry could do to help him. If nothing else, it would be nice to spend some more time in one another's company. 

Mind made up, Barry headed out to find Leo's room. A helpful servant pointed him in the right direction, nearly getting lost twice before finally finding his way there. He started to knock, but stopped, grinning to himself. 

It would be much more fun to surprise Leo, holding the list tightly to his chest and tip toeing inside. He only made it a few steps before he realized Leo was not alone. 

"...He'll be gone for at least three days. Maybe more! We can do it while he's away. Please, Leo." 

"I cannot," Leo argued, his voice broken with grief. "What you do to me is absolutely cruel. Why do you continue to torment me so?" 

Barry slowed down, daring to peek around the thick curtains at the doorway to see who Leo was talking to before he went any further. 

Ray Terrill. 

Barry's heart dropped, biting the inside of his mouth to keep from screaming. 

"Because I still love you," Ray replied passionately, "I've tried to stop. God help me, I've tried! Please!" 

"I cannot give you what you ask," Leo cried, "I cannot!" 

"Then let me go!" Ray pleaded. "You call me cruel, and yet you keep me here as a prisoner of your twisted affection?" 

"I'm not ready to let you go," Len said miserably, "Not yet. I can't..." 

"When?" Ray barked. "When! On your wedding day? How about when you and your new husband are expecting your first child-" 

"I don't know!" Leo shouted back, his hands curling into angry fists down at his sides. 

"You are such a bastard," Ray snarled, standing up to his full height and glaring at Leo furiously. "Either grant my request or release me! I cannot stand this any longer! Twenty five fucking years you've held me here and-" 

"You will not speak to me that way," Leo growled, "You do not make demands of me! You do not curse at me!" 

"Fuck you," Ray sneered, adding sarcastically, "Your most royal highness." 

The air was thick, crackling with tension, and Barry already knew what was going to happen even before Ray or Leo probably did. 

They kissed, lips locked together with a passion that had been brewing for decades. Ray was sobbing hysterically, shaking as Leo's arms wrapped around him. They fit together beautifully, two halves of a single soul whole once more. 

"Stop," Leo suddenly gasped, shaking his head frantically, "I can't do this. I made a vow to Barry. I love you still, but I can't..." 

"I'm sorry," Ray whimpered tearfully, "I'm so sorry... I... I need to go. I shouldn't have come." 

Barry quickly left to avoid possibly running into Ray, tears of his own stinging his eyes. He didn't know how he even made it back to his room, slamming the doors behind him. He threw himself into bed to sob, the pages of his list scattering all around him. 

He should have screamed, thrown something, anything, but nothing he could have done would change Leo's love for Ray. 

It wasn't fair. 

None of this was. 

The pain of knowing Leo would never love him as much as he did Ray was miserable enough. It was rivaled by a horrible sense of guilt that Barry himself was responsible for keeping two people apart who cared so much for each other. 

No, he told himself frantically, it wasn't his fault. It was the deal, the stupid deal that Carnage had made. 

All of their pain was because of a contract they couldn't break. 

Or could they... 

Barry sat up, wiping off his face and looking at the photograph of his parents for courage. There had to be a way out of this. Riled up with new determination, he pulled himself out of bed and set off to find Lisa. 

If anyone could help him, it would be her. 

The palace was a veritable maze, but the servants he passed were happy to help him find his way to Lisa's quarters. She was on the same floor as Barry and Leo, but several twists and turns away. When he reached her door, he knocked politely, waiting for her to call out for him to enter. 

He'd had enough trouble walking in on people unexpectedly for one day and he didn't want any more ugly surprises. 

"Come on in!" Lisa chirped loudly. 

Barry walked inside, finding Lisa's quarters even more lavish and beautiful than his own. His attention was immediately drawn to a massive canopy bed, hundreds of yards of wispy golden fabric winding across the floor and over top of the delicate frame. 

Lisa was snuggled up against the headboard with none other than Len himself stretched out beside her. One of his feet was kicked up next to her head, his other leg dangling off the edge of the bed. He turned his head to offer a small smirk, wiggling his fingers at Barry in a little wave. 

"Hey, Barry!" Lisa greeted, smiling sweetly. 

"Sorry," Barry said as he froze in place, "I didn't mean to interrupt... uh, I can come back later." 

"You're fine!" Lisa assured him. "We were just having a little chat. Nothing important." 

"What's wrong?" Len asked softly, intently searching Barry's face as he rolled over onto his stomach. His usual snarky smile had vanished, replaced with unexpected concern. 

"Nothing," Barry replied quickly, realizing what a mess he probably was considering how hard he had been crying. 

Len was suddenly right in front of him, his lips drawn in a tight line, his hands gently framing Barry's face as he asked softly, "What happened?" 

"I'm okay," Barry protested grumpily, but he didn't push Len away. It felt too good for someone to touch him, closing his eyes slowly. 

"Liar," Len taunted affectionately, his thumb brushing over Barry's flushed cheek. "This is not your 'I'm okay' face." 

"I just... I need to talk to Lisa about something," Barry said quietly, hating how warm he felt to be close to Len. He found himself resting his hands on his shoulders, adding gently, "In private." 

"What is it?" Len pushed. "Was it Leo? What's that idiot done now?" 

"It... it wasn't..." Barry wished he could lie, but the very name of his betrothed brought fresh tears to his eyes. 

"Barry?" Len was alarmed to see him about to cry. 

"Len!" Lisa snapped before Barry could manage to sob out a reply. She came bouncing off the bed, beside them in a blink. "Fuck off and let me handle this, mmm'kay?" 

"And ignore the obvious?" Len growled, whipping his head around to glare at his sister. 

"Did you forget everything we just fucking talked about?" Lisa snapped back, reaching down and grabbing her shoe as if she meant to jab him with it. 

"It's really okay," Barry said urgently, squeezing Len's shoulders. "I promise, I'm fine. Could you just give me and Lisa a minute?" 

Len's upper lip twitched, but he nodded, murmuring, "As you wish." 

"Thank you," Barry sighed gratefully, rewarding Len with a small smile. 

"Not done talking about this," Len warned him, blinking away just as Lisa's shoe came flying at his head. 

"Grrrr, he's so damn stubborn!" Lisa griped, her bright eyes turning to Barry. "Hey... seriously, are you all right? Did something actually happen with Leo?" 

"I want to look at the contract," Barry said firmly, avoiding the question, "The one my great-grandfather signed off on." 

"The contract?" Lisa was surprised. "Why?" 

"I know you said it's airtight or whatever, but I have to try," Barry insisted, "There has to be something I can do to get out of this marriage." 

"Okay," Lisa nodded hesitantly, "Just don't get your hopes up." She blinked away, returning with a rolled up scroll in her hand. 

Barry didn't take the scroll right away, staring down at it in awe. This simple paper was what had brought all of this insanity down upon him. He felt a tiny flame of anger towards his great-grandfather for arranging this fate, the terrible irony being that Carnage's deal granted him the power to marry whoever he wanted and left Barry with no choice at all. 

Barry began to read while Lisa lightly chatted, guiding him through the very complicated document. Every possible scenario had been covered and there didn't seem to be any way out. 

If either he or Leo tried to break the contract, they would be imprisoned and the marriage would still be completed by a proxy on their behalf. 

"Wait, what's this mean?" Barry asked suddenly, pointing to a paragraph near the bottom. "A total and full void?" 

Lisa scanned over it, saying, "Oh! That's only if another contract was made that conflicts with this one. Like, another marriage deal." 

"Oh?" Barry wished he didn't sound so hopeful. 

"Sorry, sweetie," Lisa sighed, "The void only works if the other deal is preexisting or was made in ignorance of this one. Pretty sure you haven't signed any other Jinn contracts lately, have you?" 

"No," Barry replied forlornly, "I just thought..." 

"You thought you could play matchmaker and give Leo his happy life with Ray," Lisa said with a little smile, "It's sweet, it really is. But Ray is a Hinn and Leo wouldn't marry him even if he could." 

"You really don't think so?" 

"Yeah," Lisa affirmed, "It's never been done before, Barry." There was a twinkle in her eye as she teased, "Besides, you can't fool me..." 

"What?" Barry blinked. 

"I happen to know your intentions aren't entirely selfless," Lisa declared, "If you can pass Leo off on Ray, then you're free to go play with Len." 

Barry's cheeks burned hot and he didn't even dare deny it. 

"I wish things were different," Lisa soothed, "For all of you. I really fucking do. But we each have our part to play and a duty to our people and blah fucking blah." 

"Well, it fucking sucks," Barry said quietly, chewing on his lower lip. 

"Totally," Lisa agreed, "You know, I'll be married off one day, too. And trust me, I've definitely thought about running away and never looking back." 

"Why don't you?" Barry asked. 

"Because I love my family," Lisa replied warmly, "And this is what our family does." She raised her perfect brows up, asking softly, "Now, you gonna tell me what happened?" 

"I sort of walked in on Leo... with Ray," Barry admitted miserably, "Ray was trying to get Leo to give him something, I don't know what, and they were fighting and boom, they started making out." 

"What the shit!" Lisa hissed, her eyes wide with shock. 

"Ray got upset, he was gonna leave," Barry continued forlornly, "So, I took off out of there before they saw me. I don't know... I don't know what to do." 

"We go kick the living fuck out of my brother, that's what we do!" Lisa growled ferociously. "Just wait until Len hears about this-" 

"No," Barry said quickly, "Please. I will confront Leo myself. I will... just not yet. I need to figure out what I want to say to him." His eyes were filling with tears. "He told me to plan this little getaway trip... it was just gonna be the two of us... and now this..." 

Lisa blinked them both back into her bed, hugging Barry close and rubbing his back gently. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, "You don't deserve this shit. Not at all. Leo is a fucking moron." 

"What do I do?" Barry cried quietly. "How is this ever gonna work if he's still so fucked up over Ray?" 

"That's something you have to ask him yourself," Lisa replied soothingly, "After you've punched him in the balls repeatedly for being a slutty prick." 

Barry managed a weak laugh, chuckling, "Repeatedly, huh?" 

"Damn skippy," Lisa grinned, wiping Barry's tears away. "Do you wanna stay here with me tonight? We can cuddle and bitch about how stupid boys are until we fall asleep?" 

"I'd like that very much," Barry nodded, forcing a little smile. The talk that followed was relaxing, fueled by lots of wine, and it didn't take long for either of them to pass out. Barry was exhausted, but found himself restless and rolling around for hours. 

His heart was aching, turning away from Lisa's sleeping form to cry softly into his pillow. He heard a small meow, looking up to see a familiar black cat padding his way across the bed towards him. 

Barry knew it was Len, but he didn't fight him or push him away when he curled up in his arms. He listened to Len's soft purring, holding him close and letting his tears flow until he simply had no more to give and finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happier times ahead! <3


	10. Chapter 10

Barry woke up on Lisa's bedroom floor, trying to remember where he was and looking around blearily. He had managed to take some of the pillows and blankets down with him, Len still curled snugly up in his arms. 

Len's eyes opened when Barry stirred, purring loudly. 

"Hey," Barry murmured, scratching behind his ears, "You stayed with me all night?" 

"Yes," Len replied, his voice only an echo inside Barry's head. He gently rubbed up against Barry's chin, adding, "You were upset..." 

"Thank you," Barry said, smiling in spite of his aching heart. Ugh, and pounding head. He made a face, asking softly, "Don't suppose you have any more magical hangover stuff, do you?" 

Len trilled softly, almost like a laugh. "Yes," he replied, "I'll get it for you." 

"Not yet," Barry pleaded quietly, snuggling Len to his chest and petting him tenderly. "Please." 

"As you wish." 

Barry closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth and comfort, sighing softly. He could almost fall back asleep, but the floor wasn't that comfortable. He grumbled quietly, asking, "How did we end up down here?" 

"Because my sister is a notorious bed hog," Len chuckled, "She probably kicked you off." 

"I can hear you," Lisa growled from up on the bed, "Use your inside kitty voice. Still trying to sleep! Ugh!" There was a shuffle, a pause, and she added, "Sorry for pushing you off, Barry." 

"No apology for me, sweet sister?" Len taunted. 

"Nope!" 

Barry smiled, finally giving up on going back to sleep. He sat up, giving Len one last hug before finally letting him go. To his dismay, Len curled up in his lap and closed his eyes. 

"Problem?" Len asked innocently. 

"What are you doing?" Barry griped. 

"Now you can't move," Len informed him smugly. 

"I can't, huh?" Barry smirked, reaching down to pet him. "Don't think I have the willpower to disturb a sleeping cat?" 

"No mortal does." 

"This is true," Barry sighed, grinning as he quickly scooped Len out of his lap. "Good thing you're not really asleep!" 

Len meowed in protest as Barry plopped him down on the floor, hissing sharply. 

"Oh, hush," Barry mumbled, "Ulghhh... My head is fuckin' killing me." 

Len flickered away, reappearing in his human form and thankfully dressed, holding out a cup of the green stuff for Barry. 

"Thank you," Barry gushed, eagerly tipping back the cup. "You're amazing." 

"I know," Len said happily. 

"Can you both be amazing somewhere else?" Lisa snarled. "Some of us prefer to sleep off our fuckin' hangovers the old fashioned way!" 

"Come along," Len laughed, reaching for Barry's hand, "We have to get ready to leave anyway. Goodbye, dear sister! I'll keep you in my thoughts and prayers." 

Lisa's only response was to throw up her middle finger. 

Len grinned, blinking himself and Barry to his room. He immediately noticed the scattered pages all over the place, asking playfully, "Mmm, your memoirs?" 

"It's nothing," Barry said quickly, scrambling to gather them all up before Len could see what they were. 

"Just like whatever happened last night is 'nothing'?" Len pressed, frowning deeply. 

"I don't want to talk about it," Barry sighed, looking away. "Can we just pack or whatever it is we need to do so we can leave?" 

"Of course," Len replied softly, snapping his fingers. A suitcase magically appeared on the bed, packed full of new clothing and toiletries. "There. All done." 

Barry found himself in a fresh outfit of red and gold, tucking the papers under his arm as he mumbled, "Thanks." 

"Still don't want to tell me what's wrong?" Len continued to push, reaching out to tilt Barry's face towards his. 

"Nope," Barry replied shortly, doing his best to avoid making eye contact. It was too tempting, finding himself peering up into those gorgeous blues and sighing miserably. 

"Barry," Len murmured, clearly concerned. "I can't help you if I don't know what happened." 

"I don't need your help... I need..." Barry's lip curled as he fought off the urge to cry, slowly leaning into Len's palm. His touch was so comforting. 

"Tell me what you need, Barry," Len purred softly, drawing closer. 

"I don't know," Barry confessed sadly, "I really don't know. I just... I want to be... I want to be happy." 

"For the next few days, your wish is my command," Len promised him, "I will do whatever you ask of me starting now until we return from our trip.” 

"Whatever I want?" Barry scoffed. 

"Mmhm." 

"How about," Barry began, smirking thoughtfully as he challenged, "You tell me what you and Lisa were chatting about last night?" 

"You," Len replied honestly. 

Barry squeaked quietly. He hadn't actually expected Len to answer him so openly. "Me? Why... why me?" 

"Lisa wants me to stop interfering with your engagement to my brother," Len said with a shrug, "She thinks I'm meddling and fucking it up while I happen to think Leo is doing a fine job fucking it up all on his own." 

"You have no idea," Barry snorted, pulling away from Len. He looked down at the list, considering tearing it up into tiny pieces. 

"Then tell me," Len insisted, stubborn as ever and staying right in Barry's space. "What has he done?" 

There was a polite knock at the door, Barry using the opportunity to slip away and call out, "Come in!" 

The door opened and in walked Leo, smiling sweetly. He was carrying a small wicker case in his hand, greeting, "Good morning, my beloved." He scowled when he looked at Len, adding, "Hello, brother." 

"Morning," Barry said quietly, unable to hide his displeasure. All he could see was Leo and Ray kissing and it made him sick to his stomach. 

"Come to see us off, brother dearest?" Len drawled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"I came for Barry," Leo corrected sternly, "You are, as always, an unwanted surprise." 

"I'll be waiting downstairs," Len said curtly, rolling his eyes. "Ready to leave whenever you are, Barry." He snapped his fingers, disappearing along with the luggage. 

Leo sighed in relief, grumbling, "I don't know how you'll stand being stuck with him for the next few days." 

"I'll manage," Barry said stiffly. 

"I suppose you will," Leo snorted, leaning close to kiss Barry's cheek. He frowned when Barry flinched at his touch, asking carefully, "What's the matter?" 

"We'll talk about it when I get back," Barry said, straining to get his voice level, "Here." He handed Leo the stack of papers for their trip, saying softly, "Tried to bring this to you last night..." 

Leo's eyes widened, full of shame and fear, repeating, "Last night?" 

"You were very busy," Barry explained, certain he sounded snottier than he meant to, "Didn't want to interrupt you." 

"Barry," Leo said quickly, "Whatever you saw-" 

"I saw enough!" Barry snapped bitterly. He took a deep breath, saying more calmly, "I saw enough to know that you will probably never love me. Not how I want you to... now how I deserve to be." 

Leo was visibly crushed, his head bowing low. He nodded slowly, saying quietly, "You deserve so much more than I can give you." 

"You're goddamn right I do!" Barry spat angrily, ripping the list away from him. 

"What do you plan to do with this information?" Leo asked, a hint of fear in his voice. 

"Do with it? What the fuck are you talking about?" Barry scoffed. "Lisa said I should punch you in the nuts-" 

"You've told Lisa?" Leo gasped, scowling horribly. "Who else knows?" 

"No one," Barry snorted, crumbling up the papers and flinging them onto the floor. "What? Are you afraid the kingdom will find out that their precious prince can't keep it in his pants?" 

"First of all, nothing came out of my pants," Leo replied stubbornly. "And second of all, any infidelity between us could be viewed as an attempted breach of contract." 

"So?" 

"Any attempt to break the deal could result in imprisonment, Barry," Leo explained quickly. 

"And the marriage would be completed by a proxy while we sit in jail," Barry suddenly recalled from reading the contract with Lisa. "Shit." 

"I know you are angry with me," Leo whispered, "And I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, but please..." 

"You think I'm going to turn you in or something?" Barry realized, blinking rapidly. "To who, the marriage police?" 

"If you're not going to hold me accountable, then what are you going to do?" Leo asked hesitantly. 

"I don't know," Barry confessed, honestly unsure as his emotions battled within. He lifted up his head, settling on anger and sneering, "Maybe I do kind of like the idea of you rotting away in a dungeon. Maybe Ray will visit you down there! You'd like that, wouldn't you?" 

"Barry," Leo pleaded desperately, reaching out for his hand. "Please listen to me-" 

"Don't touch me!" Barry snapped, jerking away. "You, you don't get to touch me! None for you! Nope!" He wiped off his face, attempting to pull himself together. "I have... I have a lot to think about, okay?"' 

"Yes," Leo agreed, withdrawing to a respectful distance. "Please know that nothing I did was meant to hurt you." 

"Right," Barry said with an unhappy grimace, "Because you never meant for me to find out." He looked to the little wicker case Leo was holding, asking quickly, "So, is that the sky diamond?" 

"Yes," Leo replied quietly, handing it to him. 

It was surprisingly heavy despite being so small, Barry curiously opening the lid to peek inside. It was a black rock about the size of an apple, shining brilliantly and sparkling as if it was a mass of fine glitter. 

Even through the case, Barry could feel a strong warmth seeping from the rock. He knew he was holding something powerful, all of his anger nearly forgotten as he stood in awe of this incredible artifact. 

"Wow," Barry breathed softly, "It's beautiful." 

"I know you will take good care of it," Leo said softly, "And I very much look forward to your return, Barry. We can look over the plans you made for our trip if you'd like." 

"Whatever," Barry muttered, shutting the lid and glaring at Leo hatefully. "I'm not going anywhere with you. Yes, we have to get married, but that doesn't mean I have to like it or pretend that we're gonna be happy." 

"Very well," Leo said stiffly, clasping his hands behind his back, "I can see you're too angry right now to speak rationally. We can discuss our plans when you've calmed down." 

"Not very likely," Barry said with fake cheer, asking shortly, "Can you bring me downstairs or should I start walking?" 

Leo frowned, deeply troubled as he gently took Barry's arm. He blinked them down into the courtyard, immediately letting go before Barry had the chance to wrench himself away. 

Barry marveled at the elaborate carriage that was waiting for him, two white horses bringing it right up beside them. The large gruff man Barry had seen at dinner was holding the reins, giving them a light tug to bring the carriage to a stop. 

Len popped out of it with a friendly smile, saying, "All packed and ready to go." 

"Thank God," Barry mumbled, ignoring Leo and quickly diving through the open door of the carriage. 

"Take care of him," Leo said to his brother. 

"Better than you have," Len shot back, aiming to pick a fight. 

"It wouldn't take much," Leo admitted sadly, clearly too exhausted to bicker, looking up as Moira and her entourage were approaching from the palace to see them off. 

Moira was squinting as if the sun was too bright, smiling at them all with sudden clarity and saying cheerfully, "Ah, yes! It's all coming together nicely! Everyone is where they should be today." 

"Pardon?" Leo blinked, a little confused by his mother's comment. 

"Have a wonderful trip!" Moira exclaimed, politely ignoring Leo, "The supply caravans should only be about a day behind you. Take care of each other and our people." 

"Yes, mother," Len said with a smile, kissing her hand and blinking himself into the carriage with Barry beside him. 

"Farewell and safe journeys!" Moira called out sweetly. 

Barry waved to her, puzzled by her very happy mood. He wondered what she was hoping to get out of this unexpected venture. He managed a polite wave to Leo, immediately sitting back in his seat when his stomach began to ache. 

He couldn't even stand to look at him. 

"Are you going to tell me what's troubling you?" Len asked gently. 

"Nope," Barry replied, "And for my next wish, I want you to stop asking me about Leo. If I wanna tell you, I will." 

"As you wish," Len replied with a little pout, kicking up his feet on the seat across from them as the carriage began to move. 

Barry held the wicker case tightly in his lap, enjoying the warmth it put off as he mumbled, "Are we there yet?" 

Len chuckled softly, saying, "Not quite." 

"Can't we just poof over there?" 

"No," Len replied, "Not with the sky diamond with us. Have to carry it the old fashioned way. Get some rest. Deljun is a few hours away." 

"Deljun?" 

"The Hinn city we're going to," Len drawled, "It does have a name, you know." 

"Right," Barry nodded, leaning back in the seat and trying to get comfortable. He copied Len, putting his feet up on the other seat and sighing softly. Maybe a nap wouldn't be a bad idea. 

It would give his brain a break from all of this damn thinking. 

Leo's betrayal still stung and while it had only been a kiss, the real pain came from the knowledge that he would never kiss Barry like that. Leo loved Ray, not Barry, and there was nothing he could do. 

He found some comfort as he drifted over into Len's lap, feeling a strong arm curling around him. Len was definitely interfering; by being kind, compassionate, and showing Barry the attention he craved so much. 

The relentless flirting was nice, too. 

It made Barry feel good for someone to want him so openly especially when compared to how unwanted he felt when he was with Leo. 

It was foolish, he knew, but he could pretend to be happy for the fleeting moments he spent with Len's arms holding him close. He fell asleep with a smile on his lips, not waking again until Len was gently prodding him awake. 

"We're here," Len rumbled softly, sounding as if he was just waking up himself. 

Barry sat up, instinctively clutching the little wicker case. He peered out the window, curious to see the city of Deljun. 

It was a bustling and vast farm, endless fields of lush crops with cabins and huts built out of wood instead of stone. It was a warm and open little town, dozens of Hinn people hard at work all over. 

Some were shucking corn, others were feeding chickens, and Barry spotted an older woman teaching a little boy how to weave baskets. 

Barry was startled to see the boy, looking around and realizing there were actually several children running around. "There's kids," he said dumbly, "The Hinn have kids?" 

"Mmmhmm," Len hummed in reply, "While the Jinn are slowly dying, the Hinn continue to flourish." 

"Huh," Barry said, his brow furrowed up. 

The driver came down to open the door, grunting softly for them to exit. 

"Thank you, Mick," Len said with a quick nod of his head, turning back to offer his hand to Barry to help him out. 

Barry didn’t let go right away, looking around excitedly and beaming up at the big Hinn towering over him. "Hey!" he said, "Mick? I'm Barry. It's nice to finally meet you officially." 

Mick's grim expression softened in surprise, nodding politely as he grumbled, "Nice to meet you, Master Barry. I'm Captain Mick Rory." 

"Oh!" Barry blinked. "Am I supposed to call you Captain?" 

"Mick is just fine," he replied with a small smile. He and Len exchanged sly smirks, but he said nothing else. 

Dr. Snow was hurrying to meet them, bowing politely as she said, “Prince Leonard, Master Barry! Thank you for arriving so quickly!” She spared a sweet smile for Mick, adding, “Captain Rory, thank you for getting them here safely.” 

“My pleasure, m’lady,” Mick rumbled softly, smiling in return. 

Barry glanced between them, wondering what that cute little look they both had was all about, but Len’s hand was gently pushing him forward. 

“Dr. Snow, may I present Barry Allen,” Len drawled, “Your human helper.” 

“It’s a pleasure,” she said with a warm smile, “If you don’t mind, I know it’s been a long trip, but I’m ready to begin if you are.” 

“Of course!” Barry nodded. “Whatever I can do to help, just let me know.” 

“Follow me,” she said, leading them into the little town towards one of the larger cabins. As she walked, she began to chat, “The Hinn have insisted you stay here with me. It’s the mayor’s house and we’ve been using it as overflow for the sick. We’ll be moving some of the patients out to the barn to make room for you-“ 

“Wait,” Barry cut in, “You don’t have to do that! Let the sick people stay in the house. I can sleep in the barn.” 

“That’s very kind of you,” Caitlyn said with a surprised blink. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah,” Barry replied, “I’ll be fine! I used to sleep in my car, I can handle a barn.” 

“I’ll be staying in the barn as well then,” Len said with a smirk as his eyes wandered down to very obviously ogle Barry’s rear, “Have to keep my eye on that precious cargo.” 

“What?” Barry scoffed, flustered and blushing. 

“The sky diamond,” Len said innocently. “What else would I be talking about?” 

Barry grumbled, ignoring Len as he followed Caitlyn into the cabin. It smelled like antiseptic soap and lemons, modestly furnished and comfortable. Caitlyn had a small but elaborate lab set up right in the living room, asking eagerly, “May I please see it?” 

Barry brought the case forward, opening it up and offering out the glittering rock. “Here,” he said, “It’s all yours. I mean, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with it.” 

“Sky diamonds are nearly impossible to manipulate by anyone who isn’t human,” Caitlyn explained, “They’re beautiful, but very finicky.” She didn’t accept the rock, gesturing for Barry to set it down on the table. “It would take tremendous force for me to chip off a small piece.” 

Barry did so, asking, “So, you need me to what? Break it?” 

“Yes,” Caitlyn said, quickly adding, “But very carefully!” 

“With what?” 

“Your hands,” Caitlyn replied, gesturing at him to get on with it. 

“To us, it’s like trying to shatter steel,” Len helpfully added, leaning close to purr in Barry’s ear, “Even though you have some Jinn blood, you are mostly human. It should be like picking apart bread for you.” 

Barry shivered, hesitantly leaning forward to poke at the rock. It was still unusually warm to the touch, firm as any stone should be. He could feel everyone looking at him, nervously trying to break a small chunk off. 

The entire diamond suddenly shattered, pieces flying everywhere while Caitlyn squealed in alarm. Mick and Len were quickly moving to pick up all the tiny shards while Barry stood there in shock. 

He’d broken it. He’d smashed the fucking thing to smithereens. 

Crap! 

“It’s okay,” Len was soothing, trying to ease the terrified expression he saw on Barry’s face, “It’s only one of four precious magical relics left in the whole world...” 

“That’s not helping!” Barry snapped, dropping down to help them pick up the pieces. Every last glittering shard was gathered, lumped up in a sparkly pile on the table. 

“This is fine,” Caitlyn said gently, patting Barry’s shoulder. “This actually makes it easier for me to start making the salve. We can worry about it putting it back together later, all right?” 

“Okay,” Barry mumbled, feeling quite pale. 

“Why don’t you go for a walk?” Caitlyn suggested. “Get some fresh air? I’ve got everything handled here.” 

“I can stay and help,” Mick offered casually, earning himself a sweet smile from her. 

“Yeah,” Barry nodded, “Fresh air. That sounds good.” He began moving to the door, nearly run over as a small herd of animals and children came barging in. 

There were two young boys, a fawn, a lion cub, and little wolf. 

“Hi, kids!” Caitlyn gushed, kneeling down to let the barrage of small critters and children rush into her arms. 

“Hi, Doctor Caitlyn!” the first boy shouted. 

“Hey, Doc Caitlyn,” the lion cub meowed. “We’ve missed you!” 

Caitlyn was laughing, gently hugging and petting them all, chuckling, “I missed you all, too. But I must get back to work!” 

There was a chorus of whining and protests, not to mention a very mournful howl. 

“They’re Jinn kids?” Barry asked quietly, blinking curiously at Len. “Or can Hinn shift, too?” 

“No,” Len replied silently, keeping his voice a whisper inside Barry’s head so the children couldn’t hear him. “Those kids are recognized as Hinn, but they carry Jinn blood. That’s how they can shift. Even you could be taught.” 

“Even me?” Barry bit his lip anxiously, asking slowly, “Could you really teach me?” 

“Oh, Scarlet,” Len purred wickedly, “I can promise you that there are many things I could teach you...” 

“Let’s stick to shifting!” Barry hissed. “Shifting only!” 

“Hmmph, I’ll remember you said that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <333


	11. Chapter 11

Barry and Len left Caitlyn to her work, Mick staying behind her to help. Barry wasn’t sure what medical experience Mick had, but he wasn’t going to question his decision. The children were all shooed away, scattering back into the town and running off to play. 

He couldn’t help but smile as he watched them, chasing each other and laughing, marveling at how well they got along. 

“What is it?” Len asked softly, studying Barry’s thoughtful expression. 

“The kids,” Barry replied with a shrug, “They don’t care who’s a Hinn or a Jinn or a Hinn-Jinn or whatever. It’s... it’s nice.” 

“Mmhm,” Len hummed in agreement, taking Barry’s arm as he noted, “Children never see race. Not until they’re taught to. All they want to do is play.” 

“Yeah,” Barry murmured, leaning against Len. He giggled when the fawn tripped so hard she bounced back into her human form, stumbling up on her feet to shift into a slightly more graceful baby gazelle. 

“Now, do you really want to learn how to shift?” Len questioned, adding with a wink, “I’m sure the two of us can have lots of fun playing together.” 

“Ulgh!” Barry groaned, rolling his eyes at Len’s flirting. “That would be amazing! The shifting, not the playing stuff.” He hesitated, fidgeting as he added, “As long as you think Dr. Snow will be okay without us.” 

“I’m sure she will be fine,” Len promised him. “Mick is with her. He can handle any problem that should arise.” 

“And our luggage?” 

Len snapped his fingers, saying, “Already set up in the barn, beds made and waiting for us.” 

“Okay then,” Barry laughed, “Let’s go!” 

Len grinned, blinking them away in a quick flash into the one of the vast fields. This one was wheat, bringing them to a small clearing by a giant oak tree. 

“What first?” Barry asked excitedly, rubbing his hands together. 

“Strip,” Len said, his grin even more sly. 

“Seriously?” 

“You risk ruining your clothes otherwise,” Len scoffed, pulling off his tunic and stepping out of his pants. 

Barry blushed, tilting his head away towards the tree as he shyly began to undress. He thought for sure Len would take the chance to check him out, but a quick glance revealed that he had politely turned his back. 

“Ready?” Len purred, peeking over his shoulder. 

“Yes,” Barry said, bouncing on his heels and asking, “What... what do I do?” 

“First, think of an animal you like. No, not one that you like; one that you _love_. One that perhaps you’ve even pretended to be when you were a child, one that you feel deeply connected to-“ 

“A cheetah,” Barry said immediately with a bright smile, “The way they run? It’s incredible. I used to always pretend I was a cheetah when I ran. Even in high school when I did track.” 

“A cheetah it is,” Len said, smirking as he offered out something to Barry. “You’ve always been human, so your first shift is going to need a little... oomph.” 

Barry stared as Len dropped a piece of the sky diamond into his palm, gasping, “Len! You stole this?” 

“Borrowed,” Len insisted, “If you want to learn to shift, we need it.” 

“But Dr. Snow needs this-“ 

“It’s one tiny little piece!” Len argued, pouting. “Look, if she ends up in need of more because I pilfered this tiny scrap, I will personally give her part of my own sky diamond. Fair?” 

“Fine,” Barry grumbled, closing his hand around the stone. “So... what now?” 

“Close your eyes,” Len instructed him, his hands gently resting on Barry’s bare shoulders. “Relax. Think about being a cheetah... the fur, the long legs, your tail... how the ground will feel beneath your paws...” 

Barry took several deep breaths, trying to imagine it all as Len’s voice guided him. The stone in his hand began to burn and he felt a strange tugging in his gut. His heart began to pound in his ears, heavy and hard, gasping as he heard all the bones inside his body begin to crunch. 

The sound was horrible though completely painless, suddenly dropping down to his hands and knees; no, that wasn’t right. He was dropping down to his _paws_. 

He had paws. A tail and whiskers, holy crap, he’d really done it. 

Barry stared up at Len in shock and amazement, trying to grasp the fantastic energy that was surging through him. He was ready to burst, each sinewy muscle coiled and eager to pounce. Every twitch of the landscape caught his attention and the smells, wow, the smells were all so overwhelming. 

“The animal instincts can be very strong,” Len warned him, crouching down as he turned into a white tiger again. His intense blue eyes focused on Barry, his voice speaking inside his head as he said, “Try not to lose focus...” 

“It’s... it’s insane,” Barry panted, hoping his thoughts were transmitting over to Len. “All I want to do is run. And run some more. And run again!” 

“So, let’s do it,” Len purred with a short little chuff. “Run, Barry... Run.” 

Barry turned and bolted, his paws flying as he propelled himself forward, his tail arching high in the air as he zoomed through the field. He was laughing, giddy and ecstatic, bouncing through the tall stalks of wheat faster than he could have ever dreamed possible. 

The rush was addictive, running and running until the world nearly became a blur around him. He had to stop and catch his breath, his ears perking up when he realized Len was not far behind him. He dropped down to hide, his pulse fluttering excitedly. 

Len was hunting him, stalking him... and it was absolutely thrilling. 

Barry couldn’t quite detect where Len was, his cheetah instincts still too new and frantic. When Len suddenly pounced on him from behind, he yowled in surprise and quickly scooted away. He was faster than Len, so fast, zooming through the fields and cackling inside his head. 

For hours they played like this. Barry would run and hide, but Len would always catch up and jump on him. Barry was a little kid again, running and rolling and laughing with complete abandon. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so happy. 

There were brief breaks when Barry would let Len pin him down, enjoying the rough swipes of his tongue and exchanging gentle head butts. They’d cuddle and purr, Barry’s new cat instincts temporarily sated. 

Soon, it was time to run again and he would yowl until Len let him up, bolting off into the fields again. 

Even when the sun began to fall, Barry kept going. He wanted to keep running and he never wanted to stop chasing down that spectacular thrill. He headed back to the oak tree where they had left their clothes, hunkering down in the edge of the crops. 

He was certain he could do this forever. He didn’t have to worry about paying rent or arranged marriages or stupid kisses. 

All that mattered was the game and being with Len. 

Len, beautiful and amazing Len, who was somewhere very close by and about to pounce. 

Barry tried desperately to focus his cat instincts, ears twitching, yelping in surprise as Len came rushing in from the side. 

Len roared triumphantly, easily pinning Barry onto his back and cackling away. 

“I give!” Barry laughed, realizing his voice was his own and he was naked beneath a very heavy tiger. “What the crap...?” 

“You’ve been shifted for too long,” Len chuckled, bowing his head to gently nuzzle Barry’s cheek, “Your body will get tired of holding that form after a while.” 

“That was so incredible,” Barry gushed, hugging Len’s thick neck and squealing happily. “Holy crap! Like, I wanna go again! Can we go again?” 

“So eager,” Len’s voice teased, “You need to rest. With more experience...” He seamlessly transformed into his human body to finish, “It becomes much easier.” 

“Thank you,” Barry sighed, his arms still wrapped tightly around Len’s neck, “I needed this so much.” 

“Are you happy, Barry?” Len asked softly, his icy eyes flickering over his face with a small smile. 

“Yes,” Barry answered with a raw honesty that made his voice crack, “Here with you... I’m happy.” 

“Oh, Barry,” Len murmured, his fingers dancing over his cheek with unexpected tenderness. 

Barry’s heart began to thump, more aware now of Len’s strong body on top of him and his hips pressed firmly up between his legs. He dared to pet through Len’s short hair while whispering, “Len... we should... we should go back.” 

“Is that really what you want?” Len asked carefully. 

“No,” Barry replied tearfully. “I want... I don’t know. I can’t have what I want. I wish... I wish I could...” 

“What’s wrong, Barry?” 

That simple question brought on a soft wave of tears, gasping desperately, “You know how I didn’t want to talk about what happened with Leo? Okay, I’m ready to talk about it.” 

“Tell me as much or as little as you’d like,” Len said gently, cradling Barry’s face in his hands. 

“I don't know what to do," Barry whimpered, the internal dam that had been holding all of his pain back shattering instantly as he sobbed, “I walked in on him and Ray... he still loves him so much... they were kissing and talking and I just... How could he do this to me? I thought, I thought everything was finally going so well, and, and-" 

"He's a fucking fool," Len soothed passionately, "If he can’t let go of the past to see the perfect future he could have with you? He’s fucking stupid! You’re amazing, you’re gorgeous-“ 

“Says the guy who just wants to fuck me!” Barry snapped back bitterly. “All the flirting, your dumb little jokes? I get it, okay? Stupid Leo has no idea what a great lay he’s missing out on!” 

“Barry,” Len scolded affectionately, “You are so much more than that. Do you know why I first visited you as a cat?" 

"Ulgh,” Barry groaned, trying to turn away, “Because you're insane?" 

"You can tell so much about a person by the way they treat animals,” Len said insistently, gently turning Barry’s face back to his, “You could have kicked me away, left me outside to starve, but you didn't.” 

“So?” Barry mumbled mournfully, staring hopelessly up into Len’s eyes. 

“You would have given me a home and taken care of me without a second thought. You have such a big heart and so much love to give,” Len replied earnestly, “If I could have one wish... it would be to have even just one piece of that love for myself.” 

Barry panted and swallowed back a sob to hear such sweet words. He knew Len meant every single syllable and there was only one course of action he could possibly take in response. 

Barry kissed him. 

He kissed him passionately and the entire world vanished away. All he could he taste was Len’s perfectly sweet lips and tongue, totally lost in his strong embrace. A mere second of this bliss would be worth life in prison, moaning softly into Len’s mouth with complete abandon. 

Len pressed their skin tightly together, sucking on Barry’s tongue with a possessive growl. He held Barry by the back of his head, fingers clawing through his hair as he held him as a prisoner of his fierce kiss. 

Barry moaned again, his long legs trapping Len against him, dragging his hands all across his back and shoulders. There were the scars he’d missed so much, tracing eagerly over all that he could reach, the heat between them reaching sweltering temperatures. 

Barry’s skin was buzzing all over as if some of the energy from being a cheetah was still inside of him, gasping as Len released him from his intense kiss to bite along his throat. He was getting so hard, trying to think straight and panting breathlessly, “Len... someone... someone might see us.” 

“No, they won’t,” Len promised, raising his hand to snap his fingers, quickly pulling Barry back in his arms. “This is just for us... no one will see, no one will hear... we can have this.” 

Barry nodded frantically, grinding up against Len’s hips as he pleaded, “Then please... I can’t stop thinking about you, I want you so badly... God, you drive me absolutely fucking crazy and just when I think I can’t stand you, you just-“ 

Len silenced him with a ravenous kiss, a sudden urgency to all of his touches. He was sliding his hand down between Barry’s thighs, squeezing lovingly over his cock and balls as he made his way lower still. 

“Yes,” Barry panted, trying to arch up into Len’s hand, greedily sucking at his lip, “Please... don’t you dare make me fucking wait another second!” 

“Good things are worth waiting for,” Len taunted, his fingers magically slick as they slowly circled around Barry’s hole. 

“Len!” Barry keened and dug his heels into Len’s back, groaning low as he buried himself down to the knuckle inside of his tight ass. There was no pain, only exquisite pleasure as Len pressed deeper and deeper. His lean body rose off the ground, panting haggardly as he grinded against Len’s hand. 

Len took his time, pressing soft kisses into the crook of Barry’s neck, fucking him slowly with his fingers. He was savoring every sweet second, stretching out every moment of pleasure as long as he could. The more desperate Barry became, the more Len tried to forestall the inevitable conclusion to their growing passions. 

Barry was writhing uncontrollably, the earth beneath his back scratching against his sensitive skin, his legs kicking impatiently. “Please!” he begged, grabbing insistently at Len’s thighs. “Len... please!” 

Len made a quiet sound, a pained whine, clearly just as far gone as Barry in spite of his patient pace. His cock was thick with lust, pressing against Barry’s hip as he continued to work him open. “Yes,” he growled hoarsely, “I’ll give you what you need... I’ll fucking give you everything.” 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Barry chanted, the wet fumbling of magical lubricant between his legs sending his pulse up over the moon. Len’s fingers were sliding in and out of him with such ease, his hole clenching down hard as he moaned, “Len! I’m ready! Come on already!” 

Len kissed Barry sweetly, chuckling low in his throat as he teased, “Mmm... Impatient.” 

“Len!” Barry snarled, further confirming he was in no mood to wait another second. 

Len had a condom on with a quick snap, lubed up and pressing the head of his cock against Barry’s ass. He braced himself up on one hand, using the other to caress Barry’s face as he whispered seductively in his ear, “This is truly what you desire?” 

“Yes,” Barry nodded earnestly, a beautiful ache deep inside of him taking his breath away, “I want you... More than anything.” 

“As you wish,” Len murmured, kissing him softly as he began to push his way inside. 

A shuddering moan left Barry’s lips as Len filled him up, every last inch lifting him higher and higher into ecstasy. The ache was brief, leaving only the sweet pressure of being full and hot all over. He was panting hard, gazing up at Len in awe as his eyes filled with tears. 

Len was looking down at him with equal admiration, sighing softly, “Barry... you feel... perfect. I’ve missed this.” He kissed his forehead and his cheeks, murmuring, “I’ve missed how you taste, the way you moan...” 

Barry gave Len one of those sweet moans as he rocked forward, clinging to his shoulders as he began to slowly pump his thick cock into his tight body. It felt even better than the first time, gasping sharply as Len began to slam his cock harder. 

Len reared back, his hands squeezing Barry’s knees and parting his legs as he thrusted roughly inside of him. He gritted his teeth, focused on every slick slide of his cock, his hips snapping with intense force. 

Barry went limp, his arms falling to the ground behind his head as Len fucked him. He spread his legs as wide as he could, trying to tilt his hips up to catch every brutal thrust at that perfect angle that made him scream. “Oh, God! God, oh, fuck!” he wailed. “It’s, yes, it’s fucking good! It’s so fucking good!” 

Len growled, fingers digging into Barry’s thighs as he fucked him even more savagely. He tilted his hips until Barry was sobbing beneath him, holding him firmly in place as he rocked his tight hole. “There you go,” he praised, “There, Barry... just like that... fuck, you take my cock so fucking good...” 

“Come on! Give it to me! Fuck!” Barry groaned eagerly, his lips twisted up into a gaping smile of bliss. He could barely get enough breath to give his passionate cries any strength, gasping and whining as Len ravaged every inch of him. 

Len was back on top of him, throwing his legs up on his shoulders and crashing their lips together in a searing kiss. Everything slowed down, his cock slamming deep and withdrawing at a crawling pace as he pressed Barry’s knees up by his ears. 

Barry cried out at each ferocious thrust, his hands clasping onto Len’s shoulders to brace himself for the incredible onslaught. Sweat was beading up between their bodies, their skin sliding together easily as Len kept the tantalizing rhythm going with slow rolls of his hips. 

The evening air was cool against their heated flesh, Barry inhaling quickly while he could, his hard cock bouncing in time with the swing of Len’s thrusts. Barry moaned softly, his hands dragging over Len’s back and up into his hair, sighing, “Oh, Len... yes...” 

Len tilted his head into Barry’s hands, pressing a hot kiss to the inside of his wrist, grunting quietly. “I will fuck you like this all night,” he promised, “I will make you come over... and over again...” 

“Fuck,” Barry panted, pulling Len in for a desperate kiss. He began to grind his lean body down into Len’s thrusts, faster and faster, trying to get things going strong again. “Come on,” he demanded, nipping at his neck, “Make me fucking come...” 

Len growled, readjusting his hips and taunting, “Hold on tight...” He wrapped an arm around Barry’s shoulders to keep him from being scooted away as he ravaged him, fucking him ruthlessly. He gave everything he had, throwing all of his body weight into each thrust. 

Barry screamed and sobbed, his legs flailing helplessly as Len tore him apart. It was absolutely divine, certain nothing else on earth could compare to the ecstasy of Len’s fantastic cock drilling into him. He could feel the pressure in his balls building up quickly, whining as the need to come became almost painful. 

Len’s hand was there to give him relief, curling around his cock and jerking him off frantically. “Come on,” he snarled, pressing open mouthed kisses all along Barry’s throat, “Come for me, Barry...” 

Barry dug his nails into Len’s spine, bucking up against Len’s hot fingers and sacrificing his sanity at the altar of pleasure as he achieved absolute bliss. He came so hard that his vision sparkled with stars, his thighs quaking as his cock bubbled and spurted all over his stomach, wailing, “Len, Len, yes, yes, yes, fuck!” 

“Barry,” Len breathed, his own body stiffening up and flexing as he orgasmed, his hips stuttering as he struggled to keep a rhythm. He rocked them both through the dwindling shudders of their climaxes, panting and groaning quietly, “Mmmm... yes...” 

“Holy fuck,” Barry laughed giddily, kissing Len and hugging him tight. He didn’t even care about the sweat or the sticky load gumming up between them. He wanted to keep Len as close as he could, murmuring, “That was amazing...” 

”Yes, it was,” Len agreed with a soft smile. He made no effort to move, trading tender kisses and sweet nuzzles, holding Barry as if he was afraid he was going to vanish out from beneath him at any moment. 

“Maybe we should go back now. Everyone’s probably wondering where we are,” Barry whispered, a twinge of guilt pawing at the back of his mind. “Wondering what we’re doing...” 

“Let them wonder,” Len scoffed, his lips grazing along Barry’s ear and playfully nipping as he went. “I don’t care. My only concern is making you happy, remember?” 

“Oh, Len,” Barry moaned and squirmed, his pulse fluttering delightfully. Len shifted his hips and Barry gasped sharply, feeling his cock was still rock hard inside of him. “I’m very, very happy right now... pinkie swear, I’m so freakin’ happy.” 

“And you really want us to go back now?” Len asked, clearly amused because he already knew the answer. 

“No,” Barry replied quietly, shaking his head, “I want to stay here with you. All night long... if this is the only chance we have to be together, then fuck it, I’m taking it. I don’t care what happens. Make love to me. All fucking night.” 

Len nodded, leaning down to softly kiss Barry’s lips, promising sweetly, “As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the happy times! One more icky splash of angst ahead...


	12. Chapter 12

Len easily pounded Barry’s tight body into another mind shattering orgasm, giving them both a much deserved break afterwards and finally separating. He cleaned them up in a blink, stealing a quick kiss as he did. He then summoned up a tray of cheese and fruit, pouring them both glasses of a sweet wine. 

Barry remained stretched out on his back, enjoying the warmth circulating through him, sighing contently, “God... mmmph, I needed that.” 

“To be fucked senseless? Oh, it was nothing. Please, happy to help anytime,” Len teased, laying beside him and offering him a glass of wine. 

“Shut up,” Barry laughed, sitting up enough to accept the glass and take a sip. “Damn, that’s good!” 

“From a lovely little winery in North Carolina,” Len nodded, lightly clinking their glasses together. “Even after all the places I’ve been, it’s still one of my favorites.” 

”You visit the outside world a lot?” Barry asked curiously. 

“Oh, definitely,” Len replied with a grin, “Every chance I get. Drives my mother insane when I take off, but I hate being trapped here. There’s so much out there to see, to explore...” 

Barry wistfully thought about the trip he had been planning to take with Leo, sighing, “Yeah. That sounds freakin’ great. I’ve always dreamed about traveling.” 

“What’s stopping you?” Len asked bluntly. 

“Uh, I’m poor?” 

“That’s not a problem now,” Len chuckled, gulping back his wine and declaring, “Just think of all the places you could go. Stand on top of the Pyramids, run around the Catacombs in Paris, race through the jungles of the Amazon...” 

“Not exactly romantic,” Barry pointed out. 

“Romance is for hotel rooms,” Len snorted dryly, “Traveling should be about adventure, the rush of exploration. Find places no one’s ever been before, places people haven’t seen for thousands of years.” 

“That really does sound amazing,” Barry said quietly, thinking of the little crumpled up list back in his room and gulping down his wine. “No plan, no reservations, just go wherever you want?” 

”Oh, there’s definitely a plan,” Len chuckled, refilling their glasses. “Go wherever the hell I want, do whatever I want, and have a great fucking time.” 

“Pretty good plan!” Barry laughed. 

“Mmmhmm,” Len hummed, “Make a lifetime of fantastic memories to keep my cranky old soul warm on cold and lonely nights.” 

“Like tonight?” Barry asked softly, hating how sorrowful he sounded. 

“Yes,” Len replied slowly, reaching over to take Barry’s hand. “An evening to treasure forever.” 

“Forever,” Barry sighed, sadly looking down at their fingers slowly lacing together. 

“No regrets?” Len asked carefully, hiding what might have been a concerned expression in a long gulp of wine. 

“No,” Barry assured him, smiling warmly. “I’m pretty damn sure Leo and Ray are screwing each other like crazy right now. Fuck it. This is our night for our cold and lonely souls or whatever.” 

“Cheers to that,” Len nodded, finishing off his wine and setting aside the glass. 

Barry could feel his heart beginning to ache, shaking away his doubts with a tilt of his head and saying sincerely, “Thank you for everything.” 

“You are very welcome,” Len replied, leaning close to snag a sweet kiss. 

“I wish I could take that trip with you,” Barry mumbled, his eyes starting to glisten with tears, “I wish we could run away. See the world... I want that... I wish we could... I don’t want this to stop...” 

Len gently shushed him, giving him another kiss. And another. And then another. 

“Len,” Barry gasped, his wine spilling as Len began to suck hungrily at his neck. He groaned softly, shuddering as his body began to stir again with desire. “Fuck, how do you do that...” 

“Do what?” Len asked innocently, reaching down to tease Barry’s nipple. 

“We just did it twice and I’m already, mmmph, I’m already fucking hard again,” Barry replied, his lashes fluttering. 

“Because we were made for each other,” Len said softly, dragging Barry into his arms and kissing him deeply. “We were made just for this.” 

Barry moaned against his lips, squealing excitedly as Len pulled him on top of him. He grinned down at Len, asking coyly, “Oh? Is this a hint?” 

“Well, I have been doing all the work so far,” Len drawled, “And you do look very lovely like this.” He snaked his hands along Barry’s thighs, squeezing his sides with a happy purr. “Think you’re up for riding my cock, Scarlet?” 

“Ohhh, fuck yes,” Barry nodded, already grabbing Len’s thick cock and trying to position it against his hole. He could feel the lubricant magically puddling up between them, groaning as the head of Len’s bare cock pressed against that sensitive puckered skin. 

“Barry,” Len warned, “I don’t have-“ 

“But you can’t get me pregnant, right?” Barry cut in breathlessly. “That won’t happen unless we do the ritual thing and I just, God, please. I want you. All of you.” 

“As you wish,” Len whispered, nodding his approval and grunting as Barry began to sink down. 

Barry’s fingers dug into Len’s chest, gasping as he felt the heat of Len’s cock filling up his ass. The stretch made him ache deep inside, the sensation even more intense with nothing between them now. He was whining, fighting his body’s resistance and groaning as he took it all. 

Len was left moaning softly, grabbing for Barry’s hands to roughly grip their fingers together. “Perfect,” he purred, his eyes flickering over every part of Barry’s lean body, “Absolutely fucking perfect...” 

Barry took their joined hands and pinned them up above Len’s head in the soft grass, arching his back as he slowly rocked himself down. “Oh, ohhhh, fuck!” he cried out, struggling to adjust, “Fuck, Len...” 

“Easy,” Len purred breathlessly, “We have the rest of the night... slow down...” 

“No,” Barry argued, rolling his hips desperately, “Not enough... it’s not enough time.” He raised himself up, crying out as he dropped down on Len’s cock. “Need more... need so much more!” 

Barry was rushed and eager, slamming up and down on Len’s cock and about to have an absolute fit. He kept chasing that sweet burn, pushing his limits to keep going faster and harder. 

He raised himself back up into a sitting position, using his stomach and hips to grind his ass on Len’s cock until they were both moaning and sobbing from the pleasure of their intimate connection. It was too good, almost too much, Barry’s head falling back as he let himself go wild. 

He could feel Len’s hands on his hips, syncing their bodies together as they rutted passionately. Len thrusted up to meet every one of Barry’s slams. Barry rode him hard, his spine curling gracefully as they moved together in perfect harmony. 

Barry’s eyes fluttered open and he was lost in the waves of stars glittering above them in the night sky. He was certain this singular moment was as close to heaven as he would ever know; the touch of Len’s soft hands, the thrust of his hot cock, and the adoring way he watched his every move. 

He could feel a strange and beautiful energy bubbling up between them, something warm and intoxicating. Sex had never felt like this. For the first time, he felt completely connected to another person and it was enough to make him weep. 

“Barry,” Len murmured, clearly alarmed to see tears running down his cheeks. He pushed himself up, wrapping his strong arms around Barry’s waist, kissing his chest and throat. He slowed them down, moving now to a more tender rhythm as he cradled Barry in his lap, sighing, “My beautiful Barry... so fucking beautiful...” 

“Yours! I’m yours,” Barry whimpered, hugging Len’s neck, his long legs curling around him as they made love. 

There, that very second, Barry knew that’s what they were doing. Here in Len’s arms was exactly was where he was meant to be and in spite of every frustration or perhaps in part of because of them, he was falling in love with him. 

Len couldn’t stop kissing him, even at the cost of precious oxygen, gasping and moaning as the passion between them reached staggering temperatures. Each press of his fingers and snap of his body was designed to pleasure, using every part of himself to completely wreck Barry from head to toe. 

Barry was still crying, every muscle in his body giving out as he threw himself on the mercy of Len’s ferocious and unrelenting cock. He clung to his shoulders, burying his face against his cheek as he sobbed, “Oh, God, Len! Please, please, please, ohhhh, fuck! Don’t stop, don’t stop!” 

“Never, fuck, never, never,” Len promised in a soft breath, “I’ve got you...” 

Barry was rapidly losing control of himself; his back was arching violently as he tried to twist his head away from the awesome sensations while his hips slammed down to keep it going for as long as possible. Len’s strong arms kept him caught in between the warring stimulations, never ceasing his incredible thrusting, never stopping for a moment. 

“Len!” Barry whimpered his name like a prayer, catching a glimpse of starlight in Len’s shining blue eyes as he came. The orgasm was slow, a raging fire between his legs that dragged on and on in steady pulses of ecstasy. 

Len fueled it with his own climax, hot loads of come filling Barry up until he was throbbing. 

Barry felt so full that he couldn’t breathe, shaking in his own skin, his soul only bound to the mortal plane by Len’s loving embrace. “G-God... yes,” he cried softly, “Yes... Len... I lo-“ 

“Barry,” Len growled, forcing a fierce kiss upon his lips to steal his words away. He sucked out every breath, smothering any possible syllable with his quick tongue, swaying against him to ride out every last shiver of their climaxes. 

When they were both finally spent, Barry couldn’t bring himself to say it again. He dried his tears on Len’s shoulder, the pain in his heart soothed by his soft kisses. The wind blew by, the stars twinkled, and Barry knew just as sure as the sun was going to rise in a few hours that this had to end. 

Len gave him one last kiss, passionate and sweet, brimming with a surge of turbulent emotions. Barry could see the heartbreak in Len’s gaze when their eyes met and he could feel it in the desperate way he tried to hold the embrace for a few more precious seconds. 

They had to go back. 

Len blinked them both into their clothes, clean and dry, taking them inside the barn in Deljun. There were two small cots set up and waiting for them, Barry longing for one big bed to cuddle in. He was too tired to complain, flopping down on the closest cot with a groan. 

He wasn’t sure if it was from shifting or the amazing carnal exercises, but he was absolutely exhausted. All he wanted to do was sleep for a week. 

Barry wasn’t surprised when he heard a shuffle of fabric and felt a very familiar cat coming up beside him demanding cuddles, smiling as he lifted his arm to cradle Len against his chest. 

Len purred loudly, his voice somber as he whispered inside Barry’s thoughts, “Good night, Scarlet.” 

“Good night, Len,” Barry replied, petting him softly and kissing the top of his head. He could still feel those traitorous three words on the tip of his tongue and he swallowed them back down quickly. 

What happened tonight would have to last a lifetime. 

Neither one of them had said it out loud, but they both knew this couldn’t ever happen again; no matter how perfect it had felt to be together, any attempt to keep up this affair could only end in disaster. 

Oh, but what a sweet catastrophe it would be, Barry thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep. He did everything he could to hold onto the fleeting sensations of bliss, the morning arriving far too soon to steal them all away. 

“Wakey wakey,” Mick’s loud voice grumbled, his large hand gently prodding at Barry’s shoulder. 

“Mmmmph,” Barry protested grumpily. He had no clue how late he and Len had stayed out last night, but it was definitely too damn early to be awake. 

“Good news,” Mick went on cheerfully, “The Doc did it.” 

“Did what?” Barry mumbled, burying his face into Len’s fur. He’d honestly forgotten why they were even here, trying to fall back asleep and dream about Len’s sweet lips once more. 

“The cure,” Mick snapped impatiently, shaking Barry roughly. “She did it. She made a cure! All the Hinn are gettin’ better now. Stayed up all night cookin’ it up! It’s a freakin’ miracle!” 

“Ugh! Okay! Got it! Yay!” Barry protested drowsily, slowly sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He managed a tired smile, nodding at Mick as he said, “No, seriously, that’s really great! I’m super happy for the Hinn.” 

Len meowed softly, crawling stubbornly up into Barry’s lap. “Absolutely fantastic,” he agreed, although he sounded sad. “Was any of the sky diamond left?” 

“Nah, she used it all up. This means you guys can go home today,” Mick said, glancing down at the floor, “I’m going to hang back and help organize the supplies when they get here, but you’re all set to head back.” 

“Oh,” Barry blinked slowly, his stomach sloshing with uncertainty, “You mean... like go back, uh, right now?” 

“Yes, Barry,” Mick nodded, a faint hint of sympathy in his voice as he glanced between Barry and Len still curled up in his lap. “Right now. Prince Leopold is gonna be expecting you to meet him for a late breakfast.” 

“Could you, uhm, give us a minute... to get ready?” Barry asked weakly. 

“Of course,” Mick replied, bowing his head down. He looked to Len, adding, “Your brother also asked me to deliver a message to you, your highness.” 

“Oh, I’m sure he did,” Len grumbled sourly, baring his teeth. “What is it?” 

”He’s appointed a new member of the court,” Mick said, raising his brows, “For the western territory. He said you’d know what that meant.” 

Len stiffened immediately, nodding his little head as he replied flatly, “Got it.” 

Barry frowned. He had no idea what that odd message could possibly mean, but it had definitely upset Len. He could feel the tension buzzing right through his fur. 

Mick was getting ready to leave, but he paused at the door, looking back to warn them, “Prince Leopold is expecting you back immediately... just... do what you gotta do.” 

“Thanks, Mick.” 

“Of course, your highness,” Mick nodded obediently, shutting the door behind him as he left. 

“Shit,” Barry groaned miserably, frowning as Len hopped down on the floor. He watched him turn back into a human and dress himself in a snap, asking urgently, “What are we going to do?” 

“Nothing,” Len replied sternly, “There’s nothing we can do. You have to marry my brother and our time together is at an end.” 

“What if we leave? We could leave together! We could go right now," Barry pleaded earnestly, desperate for this not to end yet, "We don't have to stay here. You like the human world, right? We could go take that trip, just me and you!” 

"No," Len said flatly. 

“Come on! What happened to that whole ‘your wish is my command’ bullshit?” Barry argued passionately, pressing into Len’s space. “What happened to wanting to make me happy, huh?” 

“I only said I would do that until our trip was over,” Len bit back, “Now the trip is over and your happiness is no longer my concern. It’s Leo’s.” 

“I don’t love Leopold,” Barry protested angrily, “I don’t think I ever will. I just can’t. But you, Len, when I’m with you...” 

"I don't love you," Len snapped, his tone as cold as ice as he cruelly stared Barry down, “I never will. We've had our fun, but that's all it ever was. It’s time to move on, Barry.” 

"Len," Barry gasped, trying to reach out for him, "Please... no. No. You can't mean that. You don't... I know you don't. You know there is something special between us! There is something real!” 

“What I know is that you’re looking for someone to love you because you’ve spent your entire life alone and rejected,” Len sneered, “I don’t think you could be any more pathetic if you fucking tried. You’re lucky my brother has to marry you because otherwise you’d probably die alone.” 

Barry punched him without even thinking, his rage making him sob, hissing furiously, “Fuck you!” 

“Thanks, but been there, done that,” Len snorted, rubbing his jaw where Barry hit him. 

“You are a fucking bastard!” Barry snarled. “To think for a second, I actually thought... I s tidily believed you... my fucking God, how I could have been so stupid! Fuck!” 

“Come on,” Len drawled as if he was horribly bored, grabbing Barry’s arm, “I’m taking you back to Leo and you can tell him all about what a terrible person I am. Sorry I’ll probably miss the wedding, big world out there calling me away.” 

“Ohhhh!” Barry growled, trying to pull away as he roared, “Don’t you dare fucking touch-“ 

The world blinked away as Len brought them back to the palace, leaving Barry standing by himself at the entrance of a lush garden. 

“-Me...!” Barry blinked, whirling all around as he struggled to get a grip on his surroundings. He wanted to cry. Maybe throw up. 

Definitely wanted to punch Len again. 

He walked out into the garden, spotting Leo sitting at a table set for two with a lush breakfast spread out before him. He hadn’t touched a single crumb, looking up when he noticed Barry. 

Leo was definitely pissed. 

Great. 

Barry shuffled towards him, trying to act casual even as his heart was shattering inside his ribs. He cleared his throat, saying calmly, “Good morning.” 

“Good morning,” Leo replied sternly, “I heard good news, that the White has all but been eradicated.” 

“Yeah, apparently Doctor Snow knows her stuff.” 

“Tell me," Leo said coldly, “Did you and my brother enjoy your time together in Deljun?" 

"It was fine," Barry replied shortly, ignoring Leo's sour attitude, “I’m sure you had a lovely time here.” 

"Did you fuck him?" Leo asked bluntly, the curse sounding so alien on his lips. 

"The crap do you care," Barry grumbled, blinking in surprise at the crude question, "You were screwing Ray while I was gone." 

"No, I was not," Leo said firmly, "Yes, I had a moment of weakness and we kissed. But nothing more has happened between us." 

"I heard you two talking!" Barry snapped, refusing to accept what had to be a lie. "All this shit about waiting for me to be gone so you could give Ray what he really wanted! Sounded like a fuckin' booty call to me!” 

"What Ray wanted me to give him was an appointment in the court," Leo spat dryly, "He wants to oversee affairs in the western part of the country, far away from me. Granting him such a title would require a knighting, a very special ceremony that he did not want you to be present for." 

"What?" Barry stared dumbly. "He just... he didn't want me to be there when you fucking knighted him?" 

"No," Leo said with a shake of his head, "He wanted one last memory for us, something to share with only me. It may not be as juicy as a 'booty call', but we did manage to complete the ritual early this morning with all of our clothes on.” 

"Shit." 

"So," Leo chirped nastily with a click of his tongue, "I ask you again, Barry. Did you fuck my brother?" 

"Yes," Barry replied, his voice broken and barely above a whisper. He couldn't lie, shame and guilt twisting up his gut. 

"Now we're even I suppose," Leo said with a bitter laugh, "You can't use my indiscretion with Ray against me because now I'm equally armed." 

"I would never..." Barry argued weakly, inhaling sharply as he struggled not to cry. "I would have never done that to you!" 

"Really?" Leo scoffed, quirking his brows. "And what was that little bit about seeing me down in the dungeon? With Ray coming to visit me? I took that as a threat, Barry." 

"I didn't mean it. I was angry! You fucking hurt me! You broke my fucking heart!" 

"You ripped out mine when you slept with Len behind my back!" Leo snarled, up on his feet, eyes wild with pain and anger. "I wanted to give you everything! I wanted to fall in love with you! I have been trying so hard to make this work-" 

"Ha! Right! Because you've been trying so fucking hard to be with me!" Barry growled back sarcastically. "And I bet you tried so very hard to stop Ray from shoving his tongue all down your throat!" 

"Just as I'm sure you did your absolute best to stop yourself from spreading your legs for my brother," Leo spat venomously. 

"Fuck you," Barry whispered hoarsely in reply, his lower lip trembling furiously. He gritted his teeth, raising his voice to shout, "I fucking hate you! I don’t know which one of you I fucking hate more!” 

Leo closed his eyes as those words stole away his breath, sitting back down and holding his face in his hands. His anger was fading, melting into despair as he whispered, "I had no right to say that. I’m sorry...” 

Barry rubbed at his face, tears fogging his vision as he grumbled, “Yeah, well, you deserved it. I hate you, and I hate your shitty fucking brother.” 

Leo motioned for Barry to sit down, his eyes pleading. 

Barry sniffed defiantly but accepted the offer, taking the chair across from Leo. He crossed his arms over his chest, asking quietly, “What happens now?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“We both, you know, we both fucked up. Do we rot in prison now or what?” 

“Only if one of us officially reports the infidelity,” Leo explained gently, “I am angry, yes, but I have no intention of reporting you. After all, we cannot convict one another without damning ourselves.” 

“Okay,” Barry nodded, “We don’t rat each other out. Got it. And then what?” 

Leo shrugged sadly, sighing, “We get married knowing that we’re both in love with other people.” 

“But I’m not-“ 

“Barry,” Leo held up his hand, politely arguing, “You may be lying to yourself about the depth of your affection, but I am no fool.” 

Barry didn’t have an immediate reply, fidgeting before finally saying, “So, we get married, hope for the best?” 

“Ray will be leaving to take his new position by the end of the month. I am doing all I can to remove him from my life. Our life. The life I still hope we can have together.” 

“Len’s leaving, too,” Barry said with a little sigh, “I don’t know where.” He peered up at Leo sadly, asking, “You think we can do this, be happy together? After everything that’s happened? You’d forgive me?” 

“As long as you can forgive me.” Leo leaned close, offering his hand towards Barry as he replied cautiously, “I’d certainly like to try again, Barry. We’re in this together and I still believe we could have a happy ending... even if it’s not the one either of us wants, it’s the only one left for us.” 

Barry accepted his hand, nodding slowly as he blinked away a fresh onslaught of tears. “Okay... me, too. I do wanna try. But on one condition.” 

“Name it.” 

“The wedding... I want to move it up.” 

“How soon?” Leo blinked. 

“How about,” Barry breathed out shakily, “Tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *flees!*


	13. Chapter 13

Leo agreed to Barry’s request to move up the wedding, leaving him up in his room with a chaste kiss and a promise to return as soon as he could. There was much to be done to carry out the ceremony on such short notice. 

Invitations, the flowers, the cake, possibly kidnapping Cisco from the human world. 

Barry wanted nothing more than to get it over with as quickly as possible. 

By this time tomorrow, he would be married to the future king of Palmyra and he had never been so unhappy. 

He held the photograph of his parents tightly, wishing as hard as he could that there was a way out of this. No matter how long he stared at their smiling faces, he couldn’t think of a single solution that wouldn’t lead to being thrown down in a dungeon. 

He cried for long hours, heartbroken and angry at himself for being so obviously used. No matter real it had felt, Len didn’t care about him and he had to accept it. The more he tried to understand Len’s sudden change in behavior, the more confused and upset he became. 

When he heard someone knocking at his door, he assumed it was Leo or perhaps Lisa coming to see him. He didn’t feel like moving from the nest he’d made in his bed, certain that Leo would understand his current state and Lisa would begin interrogating him if she didn’t already know what had happened. 

“Come on in!” he hollered out. “And tell me you have booze!” 

“Your manners are quite unbecoming for a future prince,” a familiar voice said sternly, “Though I do believe I can help with the alcohol if you truly desire.” 

Barry’s head snapped up, staring stupidly at the regal figure of Queen Moira walking towards him. Her attendants were nowhere to be seen, moving slowly but confidently. 

“Your highness!” Barry squeaked, scrambling out of his layers of blankets and quickly trying to appear presentable. “I’m so sorry!” 

“Please,” Moira soothed, a smirk crinkling up the corners of her eyes as sat down on the floor in the pile of pillows. “Don’t trouble yourself so. I’m here unofficially.” 

“Unofficially?” Barry echoed. 

“Come sit with me,” Moira said, gesturing to the space across from her. She summoned a tea set that floated in midair, the teapot raising itself up to pour two cups. 

Barry obediently sat down, graciously accepting a cup as he said, “Thank you, your highness.” He took a small sip and nearly gagged. 

It was practically pure alcohol! 

“My dear mother’s recipe,” Moira chuckled, drinking the concoction as if it was water. “Trouble Tea, she called it. Have some tea and it will take care of your troubles. Or at least remove the ability to worry about them after a few cups.” 

“Whew, yes, your highness,” Barry nodded, trying to take another taste and gulping softly. 

“So,” Moira said with a click of her tongue, “What is it that is troubling you, dear boy?” 

“Me?” 

“You moved the wedding up quite suddenly,” Moira pointed out, “Did something happen in Deljun?” 

“Uhm...” Barry kept drinking his tea as he struggled to think of an answer. “I know this is what I have to do, your highness,” he said at last when his cup was empty, “I didn’t see the point in waiting any longer.” 

“Wanted to get it over and done with?” 

“It’s, it’s not like that, your highness!” Barry weakly argued, cowering under her piercing stare. 

“Oh, yes, it is,” Moira snorted, waving the teapot over to refill Barry’s cup. “Arranged marriages always are. I couldn’t wait to marry Lewis if only to put the dreadful day behind me and move on as quickly as possible.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes,” she nodded, “The only fond memory I have of my wedding day is how his wish spectacularly backfired on him, awful fool that he was.” 

“What was it, your highness?” Barry asked curiously. 

“He wished for my first union to be blessed with twins,” Moira scoffed, “He made several jokes about how I would certainly lose my figure, clearly forgetting that my family’s virility is legendary. After our first mating ritual, he was less than delighted that he would be the one carrying them.” 

“Wait, Lewis was the one who got pregnant?” Barry blinked, resisting the urge to laugh. He drowned the desire in his cup, not sure if it would be considered polite or not. 

“Indeed,” Moira said gleefully, “Oh, I was very pleased.” 

“Do wedding wishes always come true, your highness?” Barry asked hopefully, enjoying the warmth flushing his face from the tea. It did help dull the ache in his chest, finding himself even smiling now. 

“Nearly,” Moira replied, “It must be within reason, dear boy. Can’t go wishing for the moon or anything so foolish such as that.” She tilted her head, asking, “Have you thought of what you might wish for?” 

“No, your highness,” Barry confessed, “I honestly don’t know. I can’t think of anything I want.” 

“Wedding wishes are traditionally made for your future spouse,” Moira said with a warm smile, “But you can always make a wish for another person, as I did for all of my children.” 

“For them to be happy, right?” Barry recalled. 

“Yes.” 

“How do you know your wish came true?” Barry asked flatly, blaming the tea for being so forward. 

“Oh, it hasn’t, not yet,” Moira said with a mysterious smirk, “But it will.” 

Barry’s face scrunched up in confusion, his mouth opening to ask what she meant, but the doors of his room suddenly burst open. 

“Barry!” Lisa was shouting as she came barreling in, “What in the fuccc-! Errr, fudddddge...” She grinned sheepishly at her mother, gushing, “Hello, Mama! You are looking radiant today, did you do something different with your hair?” 

Moira laughed softly, the tea set vanishing as she rose up to her feet. “Don’t bother, child. Please, speak as freely as you’d like. I was just about to take my leave so I don’t have to stay here and listen to it.” 

Barry stood up quickly, offering his arm to Moira to assist her. “So soon, your highness?” 

“We do have a wedding to get ready for,” Moira laughed, “Besides, I already have what I came here for.” 

“You do?” Barry was lost. 

Moira patted his hand, saying, “Everything is working out beautifully. When the time comes, you’ll know what to wish for, dear boy.” 

“Because that’s not vague and weird at all,” Lisa snorted, quirking a brow. 

“Take care, children,” Moira said with a playful wink, vanishing away in a flicker of light. 

“The fuck was all that about?” Lisa demanded, turning to eye Barry. 

“I was hoping you could tell me!” Barry flopped back down into the pillows, holding his head. “I have no fucking clue!” 

Lisa made sure the doors were shut right behind her with a swing of her hand, summoning up margaritas and joining Barry down on the floor. “What the fuck happened? It’s barely been a day and everything went to shit! You’re getting married tomorrow, Lenny won’t speak to me-“ 

“You talked to Len?” Barry groaned. 

“I fucking tried!” Lisa growled, thrusting a frosted glass of slushy goodness into Barry’s hand. “He wouldn’t tell me jack! So you! Spill!” 

Barry looked down at the glass, sighing sadly, “Look... all I can tell you is that you were right. I need to stay away from Len.” 

“What did that asshole do?” Lisa pressed, her pretty face drawn up in concern. 

“Made it very easy for me to hate him,” Barry said, setting the glass aside without drinking it. 

“Sweetie,” Lisa soothed, scooting close and hugging him tight. She petted his hair, sighing, “I’m so sorry... Are you gonna be okay?” 

“It’s a work in progress,” Barry replied with a weak smile. 

“You and Leo okay?” 

“No, fucking far from it, but... We’re also a work in progress,” Barry said with a shrug, biting the inside of his lip to keep from crying. “Tomorrow is the big day. No way to back out now. I’m, just, uh, trying not to think about it too hard.” 

“Well, no matter what happens, you’re getting me as a sister,” Lisa declared with a playful nudge, “And that’s pretty fucking awesome!” 

“Hell yeah,” Barry cheered, trying to bask in Lisa’s bright energy and drag himself out of his funk. He grabbed his neglected glass up in a toast, exclaiming, “Here’s to magical margaritas and sister-in-laws with perfect eyebrows!” 

“Damn right!” Lisa laughed, clinking their glasses together. 

As they tipped their drinks back, there was a sudden commotion at the door. Barry could hear someone yelling, lots of noise, and suddenly none other than Cisco Ramon was busting in on them. 

“I swear to God, there will be no fucking probing, not as long as I draw breath-!” Cisco was screaming hysterically, flailing as he ran. 

“No one is going to hurt you!” Leopold was trying to say although it was nearly impossible to hear him over Cisco’s shouting. 

“Cisco!” Barry gasped in disbelief. “Hey!” 

“Barry?!” Cisco skidded to a stop, panting hard as he gawked at him, squeaking, “Holy shit! They got you, too!” 

Barry grinned as Cisco lunged at him, hugging him tight, quickly saying, “It’s okay! Cisco! They’re not going to probe you!” 

“What in the fuck is going on?!” Cisco demanded furiously. “You went freaking missing and I called the police and nobody knows what the hell happened to you- 

“Oh, crap.” 

“And then fuckin’ twinkle toes over here shows up and beams me up here to the mothership! What the fucccck, dude!” 

“Okay, calm down,” Barry said slowly, grabbing Cisco’s shoulders and trying to meet his eye. “We’re not on a ship, we’re on an island. We’re still on Planet Earth, okay?” 

“Huh?” Cisco stared helplessly, scared and confused. “You mean... what do you mean... they’re not... they’re not aliens?” 

“We’re Jinn, baby doll,” Lisa gushed sweetly, “Definitely not aliens. Promise.” 

“Jinn,” Cisco repeated, staring at Lisa, completely stupefied as he looked her over in total awe. “Like... genies?” 

“Oh, baby boy,” Lisa laughed, absolutely delighted, patting the pillows beside her. “Why don’t you come sit down here next to me and I will tell you all about it?” 

Cisco gurgled, staring awkwardly at Barry as he asked urgently, “Is she... is she like their queen? 

“Why, Barry,” Lisa purred excitedly, her gaze moving hungrily over Cisco, “You never told me your friend was sooo very cute.” 

Cisco squeaked. 

“It’s okay, Cisco,” Barry promised, grinning as he watched a very enchanted Cisco bow down before Lisa. He felt a soft touch at his arm, looking up to find Leo’s frowning face. 

“Is he going to be all right?” Leo asked worriedly. 

“Yeah, uh, I think so,” Barry said, glancing back to see Lisa playing with Cisco’s hair and him consequently melting into a puddle beside her. “Yeah, he’s gonna be fine.” 

“He became quite violent when I tried to explain myself,” Leo mumbled. “I know how much you wanted him to be present for the ceremony... perhaps I was too hasty.” 

“Nah, it’s fine. Thank you for bringing him,” Barry laughed, “Really. I’m glad he’s here.” He licked his lips nervously. “So... I guess this means everything else is all set for tomorrow?” 

“Yes,” Leo confirmed, “All is ready.” 

“Wow,” Barry breathed, his nerves fluttering, “It’s really happening, huh. We’re getting married. What, uh, what happens now?” 

“Traditionally, the betrothed couple celebrates the night before their wedding,” Leo replied, “Their last night as single beings before they’re joined together in matrimony. I understand humans do something very similar.” 

“Don’t you have some super important future king business to go attend to?” Barry asked skeptically. 

“Yes, I do,” Leo replied with a little smile as he took Barry’s hand, “But nothing that can’t wait.” 

“Thank you,” Barry gushed, kissing his cheek sweetly. He squeezed Leo’s hand, leading him over to sit down with Cisco and Lisa. 

“Okay, so, recap,” Cisco was saying, his head in Lisa’s lap while she stroked his hair, “Barry’s great grandpappy sold him off so he could get some genie booty, which makes Barry part genie, and now Barry is getting hitched tomorrow because there’s this prophecy that a royal union will somehow help make lots of new genie babies for everyone.” 

“Pretty much,” Lisa giggled. 

“Holy shit,” Cisco gasped, turning to stare over at Barry and Leopold. “So... Barry, this is your prince?” 

“Yeah,” Barry replied, leaning against Leo’s side and still holding his hand. “This is Prince Leopold, crown prince of Palmyra.” 

“I apologize again for the startling nature of your wedding invitation,” Leo said gently, “Barry very much wanted you to be here and... well, when you started throwing things...” 

“No! Totally cool!” Cisco shook his head. “Totally cool, dude! And yeah, sorry about all that. I really thought you were like gonna kidnap me and experiment on me and, you know, doesn’t matter. We’re cool.” 

“Cool?” Leo tilted his head curiously. 

“Yeah, you guys are cool,” Barry chuckled. 

“I think it’s time for a toast,” Lisa declared, putting fresh drinks in everyone’s hands. “To cool new friends and to the happy couple!” 

“Cheers to that!” Cisco laughed, sitting up to join his glass with everyone else’s in a joyous toast. 

Barry chugged the booze, one drink quickly leading to another and then another. Leopold brought them all delicious food to eat and Lisa kept the drinks flowing, the evening filled with laughter and happy conversation. 

Cisco was finally at ease and clearly enjoying himself with Lisa. Leopold clearly didn’t like how physical they were being, touching and flirting constantly, but he only rolled his eyes. 

Barry stayed close to Leo, a few soft kisses sneaking in here and there, but his heart wasn’t in it. Even with all the lovely distraction, he couldn’t shake the feeling that this was wrong. This wasn’t the person he was supposed to be with. 

“Welllll,” Lisa dramatically announced with a yawn, “You know, it’s getting really late and I know two people that have to get up early and get married tomorrow!” 

“Right,” Barry laughed weakly, his stomach swirling with dread. 

“I’m so fucking happy for you, dude!” Cisco gushed, pulling Barry in for a sloppy hug. “This is insane! But like, you know, good insane! Congrats!” 

“Thank you,” Barry sighed, patting his friend’s back. 

“I’ll make sure Cisco finds the guest room,” Lisa said innocently, her wicked gaze eating up every inch of the long haired boy. She kissed Leo on the cheek, hugging Barry next and giggling, “You boys have a very nice evening!” 

“Good night, sister,” Leo chuckled knowingly, smiling as he shook Cisco’s hand. “A very good night to you both.” 

“Good nigh-“ Cisco began but his voice vanished with the rest of him as Lisa blinked them away. 

“They’re totally not going to the guest room, are they?” Barry wondered out loud, laughing softly. 

“Probably not,” Leo snorted. He snapped his fingers, clearing away the mess of food and glasses, putting both himself and Barry in silk pajamas. 

Barry stood up and stretched, petting the soft fabric as he tumbled into bed. He scooted over to make room for Leopold, rolling over to face him as he said, “So... should we...?” 

“Should we what?” Leo blinked at him as he slid into bed, pulling the covers over them. 

“Uh... sex?” 

“I highly doubt either of us are actually, ahem, in the mood,” Leo scoffed, raising his hand to touch Barry’s face. “There is no rush to mate. My heart is not ready and my body cannot follow without it.” 

“Right,” Barry nodded, leaning into Leo’s palm. “I probably shouldn’t have brought it up. I’m just, I don’t know, confused. This isn’t... this isn’t what we want.” 

“But it’s what we have to live with,” Leo said gently, “And I do believe we will be happy in time.” 

“Can we wish for that to happen like right now?” Barry teased sadly. 

“You can certainly try. I have actually been thinking about my wish for tomorrow,” Leo chuckled, sharing a forlorn smile, “I think I may honor my father’s memory and wish for your union to be blessed with twins.” 

“Ha! And then watch you get pregnant when we mate and you have to carry them?” Barry laughed. 

“Mmm, I see you’ve heard that story already.” 

“Your mother told me,” Barry explained, “If that’s what you want to wish for, go for it. I mean, it’s your wish, right?” 

“Yes,” Leo nodded, his eyes beginning to close, “But it’s our life, Barry. Our wishes will affect both of us forever.” 

“Forever,” Barry repeated. There was something about that word, an echo of familiarity he couldn’t quite place. It was important, he knew, but he couldn’t focus long enough to sort it out. 

“You don’t mind?” 

“No,” Barry replied quickly, “I think it’s a good wish... and I guess, I don’t know, your mom’s was pretty good. For happy children? Maybe I’ll do that. So, we’ll have very happy twins someday.” 

“Someday,” Leo agreed sleepily, “Mm... good night, Barry.” 

“Good night, Leo,” Barry murmured, watching Leo slowly drift off and listening to his breathing even out. Sleep wouldn’t come for him, his mind still back in the field with Leonard where they’d made love under the stars. 

He stared up at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, trying to decide what to wish for. 

For this pain to go away? 

To not love Leonard so much? 

Perhaps Moira was right, he thought. Maybe it would be better to use his wish for someone else. He could wish for his unborn children to be happy or maybe give Leo something. 

Forever, Leo had said. They were going to be together forever. 

But hadn’t Len told him forever, too? Hadn’t he... 

Before Barry knew it, he had finally fallen asleep. He woke up to Leo gently shaking him, telling him it was time to get ready. Today was it, today they were getting married. His eyes still half closed, he let Leopold get him ready for the big day without complaint. 

They both wore traditional Jinn suits of white and cream, Leo blinking them down into the throne room that had been decorated for the event. Jasmine and lilies, just like Leo had always wanted, Barry noted with a sad smile. It was beautiful, all of it, no matter how much his soul was rebellion against it. 

The thrones had been moved to allow for an altar and a large flowered arch. There was a priest waiting for them and Queen Moira was standing close by with her attendants beside her. There was quite a crowd, the throne room completely packed with loyal subjects eager to witness this monumental occasion. 

“Fuck,” Barry whispered, instinctively squeezing Leopold’s hand, “This is it. Like, right now? Right fucking now?” 

“Yes,” Leo said softly, “You wanted this... yes?” 

“Yes,” Barry lied, nodding slowly, “I’m... I’m ready.” He gulped as Leo began to lead him down to meet the priest, spying Cisco and Lisa at the front of the crowd. 

Cisco was trying and failing to hide some bruising on his neck and he was holding Lisa’s hand. They looked very happy together, Cisco waving at him eagerly as they passed. 

Barry offered him a smile, but it was stolen away when he saw another face he knew. 

Ray Terrill. 

Ray’s face was calm, but Barry could see the yearning in his eyes. How cruel, he thought, to watch the man you loved get married to someone else. He couldn’t imagine that pain, his heart aching as Leopold brought them before the priest. 

He didn’t hear anything the priest said, his thoughts swirling uncontrollably. He was sweating and anxious, still trying to wake up and struggling to focus on what was going on. He kept looking up at Leo’s smiling face, but all he could see was Leonard. 

Leonard who had told him that he would stay with him forever the very first night they’d met, stupid Leonard who was nowhere to be seen, Leonard who had crushed his heart, and yet... 

Wait. 

Forever. 

That was it. 

Moira was right; the moment was here and Barry knew exactly what to wish for. 

“As a symbol of your union and by the strength of your commitment to each other, you may make one wish,” the priest was saying, nodding to Leo as he asked, “Tell me, your highness. What do you wish for your husband?” 

“I wish for Barry to be blessed with twins,” Leopold replied, smiling shyly as the crowd tittered happily. 

“And you, Master Allen,” the priest went on, “What do you wish for your husband?” 

“I wish...” Barry began slowly, feeling sweat rolling down the back of his neck. He could feel everyone in that room staring at him and he was certain he was going to be sick. If he was wrong, this could mean life in prison. 

But if he was right... 

Then at least Leopold could have his happily ever after. 

“Barry?” Leo urged, giving his hand a gentle tug. He looked very concerned, saying softly, “Your wish...” 

“I wish for Prince Leopold,” Barry began again, gulping loudly, “To marry Ray Terrill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNN!


	14. Chapter 14

The entire throne room erupted in a gaggle of gasps and shouts, Leo’s eyes widening in shock as he hissed furiously, “Barry! What are you doing!” 

“That’s my wish,” Barry said quickly, “I want you to marry the person you love!” 

The crowd was in an absolute uproar now, Ray Terrill himself looking pale and miserable, trying to cower down where no one could see him. Cisco was confused and all Lisa could do was stare helplessly. 

“Don’t be cruel,” Leo snapped, flustered and angry, “You know we can’t! The contract-“ 

“Is void!” Barry announced gleefully, almost frantic. “I made a deal with Leonard! The night we met! He offered me forever and I said ‘deal’! I didn’t know about the marriage contract and I made a deal with another Jinn! A verbal contract is still binding! It has to be!” 

Leo was stunned, staring over at Moira as he whispered, “Mother...?” 

Moira was smiling sweetly, raising her hands over her head and clapping. A single clap and the entire room was completely silent. Mouths were moving but no one could speak. She sighed, “Ah... that’s much better. Now, what’s this about the contract?” 

“I already had a deal with Prince Leonard,” Barry said bravely, “Before I knew about the marriage contract, your highness. It was a verbal contract, but it’s still a deal we both agreed to!” 

“Oh, hmm, isn’t that interesting,” Moira said calmly, summoning a scroll into her hand. 

Barry recognized it immediately as the awful marriage contract that had started all of this, gasping as it suddenly burst into flames and turned to ash in seconds. 

“Mm, look at that,” Moira said in mock surprise, “It seems to have been voided.” 

“It’s... it’s really broken?” Leopold asked dubiously, staring at his mother in bewilderment. “We’re really... free?” 

“Indeed, son,” Moira said with a twinkle in her eye. 

“Thank you,” Leo said, his voice shaking with emotion, turning to embrace Barry. “Thank you... you... I can’t believe it!” 

“You’re welcome!” Barry hugged him back, murmuring sweetly, “Now, go make my wish come true.” 

Leo hastily pulled away, glancing back at his mother as he said, “I can’t, Barry... It’s never been done...” 

“Hmmmph! It seems we have all gathered for a wedding,” Moira declared, “And a wedding we shall have.” She took a few steps forward, speaking to all of her subjects as she announced, “Today is truly a day we will all remember. The first official union of Hinn and Jinn, bound together by the powers of matrimony in our sacred hall. 

“Our people have lived apart for too long, divided by our ignorance and our hate. That ends now. The only way to survive is to work together, to build a new and more accepting world for all of us to live in. We are not merely products of our flesh and our culture; we are all living beings with feelings and hopes and dreams. 

“A new dream has now come to me. A dream of a time when there will be no more Hinn or Jinn; we will all be Palmyrans and we will continue to flourish for thousands of years. That dream begins now... Ray Terrill, step forward.” 

Ray came out of the crowd, nervously approaching. He looked absolutely terrified, his voice barely a whisper as he said, “Yes, your highness?” 

Moira took Barry’s hand, gently leading him off to the side and motioning for Ray to take his place. “Come here, dear boy,” she said, “Tell me. Do you love my son?” 

“With all my heart, your highness,” Ray replied without hesitation, eagerly taking Leo’s hands. 

“And dear Leo, you love this man?” Moira asked sweetly. 

“Yes, mother,” Leo sighed, gazing lovingly into Ray’s eyes. “I do.” 

“Then it is settled,” Moira said firmly, waving at the priest. “Complete the ceremony, if you’d be so kind.” 

“Uh... May your wishes... May your wishes be granted and a thousand blessings upon you both,” the priest stammered, “You may now kiss your new beloved!” 

Ray surged up to meet Leopold’s lips, kissing him passionately. Moira clapped her hands and the crowd erupted in a joyful bout of applause with her, cheering and shouting. There was still a murmur of disapproval, but the happy roar was enough to drown it out. 

Barry backed away, his soul at ease to see Leo and Ray together. It was the wedding Leopold had always dreamed of with the man he loved. He sighed softly, blinking in surprise when Moira tugged at his arm. “Yes, your highness?” 

“Clever boy,” she laughed, “You made an excellent wish.” 

“Yeah?” Barry smiled weakly, seeing Lisa and Cisco making out in the chaos of the crowd. “It looks like wishes really do come true. Ray and Leopold are married, Lisa and Cisco... well, they seem like they’re hitting it off pretty nicely. Your children are happy.” 

“Ah, all except one,” Moira said sternly, “And that’s why I need you to go to North Carolina immediately.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“That’s where Leonard is,” Moira explained impatiently. “At that silly winery he enjoys so much that he doesn’t think I know about.” 

“Your highness... Leonard doesn’t want to be with me,” Barry said sadly. “He said some very awful things and made it very clear that he didn’t care about me.” 

“I happen to know he cares for you very much. Hmmm, now why do you suppose he said such terrible things?” 

“Uhm. To push me away,” Barry guessed, his mind reeling as he thought it all over, “It was all right after he got this message from Leo... something about the western territory. Wait, that Leo was sending Ray away. Leo was telling him that he was sending Ray away to prove he was going to take our marriage seriously!” 

“And if Leopold was so willing to part with Ray for the sake of your union, Leonard couldn’t allow himself to remain as a distraction,” Moira nodded. “He had no right to be so cruel, but he truly thought he was doing the right thing to rid you of any affection you had for him.” 

“How do you know all of this?” Barry asked slowly. 

“I wished for all of my children to be happy,” she replied with a smirk, “And I wished to know the person that would bring them happiness when I saw them. It comes to me in visions although at times they are quite blurry. When I first met you, I was certain you were destined for Leopold. 

“But then I realized later I was wrong. I hope you forgive me, but they are twins, you know. It was Leonard that you were meant for. Just as Ray is meant to be with Leo. That long-haired boy, your human friend? He and Lisa are destined to find happiness together. Everything is as it should be... almost.” 

“Wait, wait!” Barry demanded, narrowing his eyes. “If you knew all of this, if you knew the entire freakin’ time... why didn’t you say anything?” 

“Silly boy,” Moira laughed, “Hasn’t anyone ever told you that if you tell someone your wish, it won’t come true? There is a certain truth to that. I couldn’t share the specifics of my wish until it came to be. The vision is now complete and as always all I’ve ever wanted is for my children to be happy.” 

“You’re a very, very sneaky woman, your highness,” Barry accused affectionately. 

“I am,” Moira agreed, “And now I need you to go. Have Leonard bring you back in time to eat some cake.” 

“Okay! Wait-!” Barry was blinked away before he could say another word, standing in the middle of a lush vineyard. His clothes had been changed, wearing jeans and a red dress shirt now, looking all around. 

There was a barn on top of a hill with a large covered patio, several tables scattered all around for people to gather and taste the wine. It was rustic and comfortable, at least a dozen patrons present. Barry started running towards them, his heart pounding as he searched for Len. 

Barry spotted him almost immediately at a table in the back by himself, trying not to shout as he rushed up to him and exclaimed, “Len!” 

"Barry?” Len was obviously startled, holding up his hands to keep him away. He quickly stood from the table, demanding quietly, “What the hell are you doing here? How did you even leave Palmyra?” 

"I came for you!" Barry said, grinning wide. "You have to listen to me-" 

"Barry, I already told you," Len insisted, his brows furrowed up in anguish and trying to back away from him. "I don't love you. I don't want you-" 

"Shut up!" Barry groaned in frustration. "I didn't marry Leo! He married Ray Terrill!” 

"What?" Len snorted in disbelief. 

"I know you just told me those horrible fucking things to give me and Leo a chance to be happy!" Barry went on eagerly. "You wanted me to forget you! But please listen! My wish, I made my wish for Leo to marry Ray-" 

"A wish can't break a contract signed in blood," Len retorted stubbornly, finally allowing Barry to get close, watching him skeptically. "Nothing can." 

"Except another deal," Barry said as he took Len's hands in his own. "The night we met? I asked if you would stay, and you said-" 

"For as long as you wanted me to," Len whispered, his fingers slowly curling around Barry's. His eyes were wide, murmuring softly, "You told me forever." 

"And I said it's a deal," Barry gushed, his heart pounding frantically. "Don't you see, Len? It's a binding verbal contract. I didn't know about the engagement when I made that deal with you." 

"It voids the marriage contract?" Len blinked slowly, trying to take all of this in. He looked afraid, as if this was all a dream that was going to be taken away from him at any given second. 

"Totally and completely," Barry assured him, smiling joyously. 

"And the court upheld the decision?" Len scoffed, still in doubt. 

"Your mother, who is a very devious lady by the way, freakin' burned it in front of everyone," Barry replied proudly, "So, yeah. It's legit. If you still want me, even just a little bit, I'm all yours." 

“Oh, Barry,” Len murmured, his strong arms pulling him in close. “Everything I said? I said such terrible fucking things, I didn’t mean anything of it...” 

“Shut up,” Barry sighed sweetly, grabbing Len’s face and dragging him into a passionate kiss. There was that beautiful spark he’d missed so much, absolutely falling to pieces in Len’s embrace. 

Len’s hands were all over him, feeling every line and curve, licking his way deeply into his mouth a low growl. 

Barry gasped, trying not to outright moan, mumbling breathlessly, “Your mother told me to bring you back for cake...” 

“We’re gonna be late,” Len assured him, pulling away with a quick kiss and grabbing Barry’s hand. He dragged him around the corner of the barn, waiting to be out of sight before blinking them away. 

Barry held on tight, laughing giddily at the weird rush of magical travel. When his vision adjusted, they were in a very lavish hotel room and he couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Len asked, tilting his head. 

“Romance is for hotel rooms,” Barry chuckled, pulling Len in for another kiss. “And this is definitely a hotel room.” 

“Indeed it is,” Len purred, grabbing Barry around his waist and carrying him right to bed. 

Barry was bracing himself for their clothes to be blinked away, but Len was taking his time now. He stripped off their clothing with his hands, peppering Barry’s skin with soft kisses as he went, both of them hard and eager to devour one another. 

Len spread Barry out before him like a banquet, his lips dragging along his lean stomach. He kissed his way right by Barry’s dripping cock, his tongue playfully swiping at his balls as he made his way to his hole and began to lick. 

Barry went limp against the bed, grinning dopily as he moaned, “Ohhhh, God, yes...” 

Len’s hands were hot against Barry’s thighs, spreading them wide and lifting him up, his tongue moving all around his hole. He sucked and kissed, ravaging the sensitive skin until Barry was left sobbing deliriously. 

“Oh, fuck, ohhh, yes, yes,” Barry chanted, gasping for breath, “I missed you... I was so worried... worried that you meant it... that you didn’t want me...” 

Len made a sympathetic noise, raising his head and wiping off his mouth as he panted, “Never, Barry. I would always want you. Let a thousand years pass by and you would still be the only man for me.” 

“Oh, Len,” Barry sighed adoringly, smiling sweetly down at him. He gasped as Len began to press a finger inside of his wet hole, his head dropping into the pillows as he moaned. He grabbed at the sheets, his toes curling right up when Len added a second. 

There was never any pain, only sweet pleasure and slick friction. Len’s fingers were so thick, pressing so deeply, curling up into his body until he was shouting prayers to the headboard. The stretch was slow, perfect, Len’s hand bringing on the most sinful sounds as he lovingly opened him up. 

“Len, please,” Barry pleaded tearfully, his fingers threatening to tear down into the mattress. 

“Please what?” Len asked huskily, his voice dripping with sex as his tongue trailed along the crease of Barry’s thigh. 

“Please make love to me,” Barry begged, reaching for Len, desperately dragging him up his slender body a kiss. The tender press of Len’s lips erased all of the pain that had been plaguing him, a beautiful sense of peace washing over him. 

Everything was finally as it should be. 

Leopold was with Ray, Cisco had found Lisa, and Barry had Len all to himself. 

Len kept kissing him as he settled his hips between Barry’s legs, rubbing the head of his cock against his hole in short strokes. When he slowly pressed inside, time froze for a singular spectacular moment. All Barry could see was the gorgeous silver flecks in Len’s blue eyes and the flushed pink of his lips, whispering softly, “Oh... Len. I love you.” 

“And I love you,” Len murmured in reply, “My beautiful Scarlet.” 

Barry’s jaw dropped as Len’s cock pushed deep inside of him, savoring the pressure and heat, hugging his neck tightly as he began to thrust. It was fast at first, skin slapping and pounding hard, his knees shoved back against his shoulders. 

Len was mouthing along Barry’s neck, biting and kissing, his hips desperate and frantic as he fucked him hard. “Barry,” he growled, “Fuck, you feel so fucking good... always so fucking good for me...” 

Barry screamed happily, lost to Len’s ferocious rhythm, dragging his nails down his spine and grabbing his sides to brace himself. He started rocking his hips down to meet Len, forcing every slam to become impossibly deeper. 

The pressure inside of him was reaching a tipping point, gasping and smacking at Len’s thigh as he pleaded, “Slow down! I don’t, I don’t wanna come yet! Not yet!” 

Len growled, grabbing Barry’s hands and pinning them against the bed. He bent his legs for leverage, slamming forward with obvious intent as he purred, “Oh, you’re gonna come... over... and over... again!” 

Barry wiggled in protest but the heat down in loins was frantically demanding release. He couldn’t stop himself, moaning loudly as he felt new pressure all along the shaft of his cock as if Len was stroking him despite his hands being tangled with his own. It was too intense, too shocking, and Barry screamed as he came. 

Len fucked him through it, unseen fingers stroking him all through every shudder. “There you go, my love... my beautiful Scarlet... there... just let it take you...” 

Barry whimpered pitifully, waiting for the discomfort of overstimulation to steal his bliss away, but it never came. His orgasm faded, but not completely, leaving his body warm and buzzing with pleasure. He felt sensitive, but it was wonderful. 

Len slowed down to a passionate crawl, his cock sliding in and out tenderly as he repositioned Barry’s long legs around his waist. He kissed him, their lips hot and wet as they connected, sighing, “Beautiful...” 

Every gentle thrust made Barry shudder, shivering softly. His cock was still hard, twitching as they kissed. He ran his hands across Len’s strong back, gasping at the new depth he could reach like this. He squeezed his legs, hooking his ankles and raking his fingers through Len’s hair. 

Len curled his arms around Barry’s shoulders, keeping their bodies pressed as closely as possible. Their stomachs and chests were rubbing together, their lips trading soft and breathless kisses, pushing himself into Barry’s tight body with steady strokes. 

Barry couldn’t catch his breath even at this slow pace, squirming as he felt another climax creeping up on him. He latched onto Len’s firm biceps, whimpering as he felt pressure along his cock again. “How... how are you doing that?” 

“Magic,” Len purred seductively. 

“Fuuuuuck,” Barry squealed, groaning as another impossibly strong orgasm rocked his body. He could feel his come pooling between their stomachs, sobbing as fantastic flashes of light danced before his eyes. He couldn’t stop crying, struggling to chase the beautiful feeling as quickly as he tried to pull away from it. 

“I’ve got you,” Len soothed, holding Barry firmly and his hips beginning to snap faster. “One more, my love... come with me... come on...” 

“Len!” Barry screamed as his body was thrown over the precipice of bliss a third time. He was trembling, writhing as he felt Len’s stuttering hips shaking with him, filling him up to the brim with hot come. It was beyond anything he’d ever felt, all of his muscles left weak and throbbing, gasping for breath as if he was drowning. 

“Barry,” Len whispered his name as if he was calling on a god, reverent and full of love. He held him close, moving them with every last tremor. “Beautiful, beautiful Barry...” 

“Shit,” Barry hiccuped, shakily wiping at his face to clear away tears he hadn’t even realized were falling. He inhaled slowly, grinning joyfully up at Len’s gorgeous face. “If you’re trying to fuck me into forgiving you, uh, mission accomplished.” 

Len chuckled warmly, giving Barry a sweet smooch as he purred, “Oh, the fucking has just begun... I do have a lot to make up for.” 

“You were really fuckin’ awful,” Barry noted with a roll of his eyes. He blinked when Len took his hand, holding it up to his cheek. 

“I’m sorry,” Len whispered softly, kissing Barry’s knuckles as his eyes glistened with intense regret. “I swear to you, Barry... I will spend the rest of our lives making amends for how I hurt you. I will use every day to show you what you mean to me and how much I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Barry sighed, crying enough for both of them as he leaned up for a passionate kiss. “I love you so much... I want to see the world with you. I want to go on that trip, I want it all.” 

“And you will have it,” Len promised him, holding him tight. “Everything you’ve ever wanted will be yours.” 

Barry sighed happily, kissing Len’s cheek as he whispered, “This is enough... just this. Just having you.” 

“So,” Len drawled playfully, “I shouldn’t take you to Paris and fuck you on top of the Eiffel Tower?” 

“I mean, I didn’t say all that now,” Barry chuckled, lightly popping Len’s side, “Eiffel Tower, huh? Could be fun.” 

“We could go tonight if you wanted to,” Len suggested, kissing Barry before pulling away with a light grunt. He cleaned them up with a snap of his fingers, fresh sheets nestled all around them. 

“Really?” Barry grinned, snuggling up to Len’s chest and draping an arm over him. “We could go to Paris just like that?” 

“Really,” Len laughed, smirking softly. 

“I’m supposed to be taking you back to your brother’s wedding,” Barry pointed out. 

“Ulgh,” Len groaned dramatically, “Listen to all those stuffy nobles strutting about, watch my brother make out with his new husband and put up with my mother bothering me about when we’re having our wedding? No thanks.” 

“Our wedding, huh? Is that a proposal?” Barry asked playfully, biting his lip. 

“Do you want it to be?” Len asked seriously, reaching for Barry’s hand. 

“Uhm, w-well,” Barry stammered, teasing lightly, “I mean, it’s not a contract signed in blood threatening me with imprisonment, but meh, I guess it’s okay.” 

“Bartholomew Henry Allen,” Len said softly, his lips curled in a happy smile, “Will you please marry me?” 

“Yes,” Barry replied immediately, kissing Len jubilantly. “A thousand times fucking yes!” 

Len kissed Barry back, slipping his tongue slowly into his mouth with a soft groan. 

Barry wiggled his way on top of Len, his legs framing his hips and grinding down slowly. He kissed Len until he was nearly breathless and he could feel their passions returning full force, saying quickly, “Okay, so, maybe... Maybe we won’t go back to the wedding.” 

“Are you sure you’ll be all right missing out on the cake?” Len teased softly. 

“I think we’ll make do with room service,” Barry chuckled, “Mmm, all I want to do is stay here with you, make love all fucking night long, and wake up tomorrow and do it again.” 

Len smiled, kissing Barry and whispering in his ear, “As you wish, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 <3


	15. Chapter 15

They did eventually make it to the top of the Eiffel Tower, but of all the places they traveled to, the white sandy beaches of Saint Thomas were Barry’s favorite by far. They came here at least once a month, hidden away in a private cove to escape the rest of the world. They’d play in the water all day long and then spend their nights in a lush bungalow. 

It wasn’t officially a hotel room, but Len always made an exception for there to be plenty of romance. 

The last twelve months had been the happiest of Barry’s life. He and Len simply could not get enough of each other, totally and completely in love, both quite content to remain permanently engaged for now. Perhaps it was the nature of how they had met, but Barry especially wasn’t in any hurry to get married. 

He didn’t need the ceremony to validate what they had. Len had promised him forever their very first night together and that was enough for him. 

Queen Moira’s wish had officially come true; all of her children were happy. 

Cisco and Lisa had gotten married rather quickly, but they were so incredibly in love and were absolutely flourishing together. Lisa was already expecting in the spring while Prince Leopold and Ray had welcomed their first child into the world three months ago, a baby girl they named Grace. 

She was the first officially recognized Palmyran child, neither Hinn nor Jinn, but a unique new identity to bring all the people in the kingdom together. 

There had been a record breaking number of births over the last few weeks, the prophecy finally coming to pass. With Prince Leopold taking a Hinn husband, others were brave enough to come forward and forge new relationships. Those who had already been together in secret could finally come out as well. 

It was a new era for the people of Palmyra and although there were still residual tensions from those set in the old ways, Queen Moira and Prince Leopold did everything in their power to ease them. 

Barry and Len visited often, but it would not be long before they’d both be itching to escape. Usually it was right around the time Moira would mention how she wanted lots of grandchildren that Len would happily whisk Barry off to another exotic destination. 

To celebrate Barry’s twenty sixth birthday, it was back to the familiar shores of Saint Thomas again. Len left him on the beach to nap while he ran a few errands, no doubt plotting a few surprises for the special occasion. Barry was lounging under the shade of palm trees, happily dozing away right on the sand. 

He stirred when he heard Len blinking in close by, knowingly holding out his hand towards him. 

Len took it and pressed a kiss into his palm, purring, “Hello, my beautiful birthday boy.” 

“Mmm, thank you,” Barry sighed contently. “Get everything done?” 

“Mmm,” Len hummed back. “Guess you’ll have to wait and see.” 

“Tease,” Barry pouted playfully, peeking open his eyes to gaze up at him. “And oh! Also? Happy anniversary!” 

“Oh?” Len smirked, stretching out in the sand next to him. “This is the day we’re going with?” 

“Well, it is the night we made our deal,” Barry reminded him coyly, flashing an impish grin. 

”Mmm, fair enough,” Len chuckled, “Happy anniversary, love.” 

Barry pulled Len into a sweet kiss, savoring the taste of salt and sunscreen. He yelped in surprise when Len’s hand grabbed his ass, giggling as he continued to squeeze and knead. “Mmm, yes, Len?” 

“I’m not sure if this counts as a birthday present or an anniversary present now,” Len began innocently, “But I’m curious how many times I can make you come with just my hand...” 

“Len!” Barry squealed excitedly, laughing as Len began to wrestle his swim trunks off and finally gave up, blinking them away with a quick snap. His laughter broke off into a soft moan when Len’s fingers wrapped around his cock. 

Len stroked Barry slowly towards climax, his mouth sucking along the line of collarbone. The first orgasm was easy, the pleasure soft and throbbing gently. Barry moaned as Len crawled on top of him, devouring his mouth with hungry little kisses and swipes of his tongue. 

Barry closed his eyes, gasping as Len’s quick fingers started edging him towards orgasm number two. He held onto Len’s shoulders, whining and squirming as he got closer and closer. 

This was so perfect. The sounds of the waves, the smell of the fresh ocean air, Len’s sweet caresses driving him to absolute madness. Everything was wonderful and Barry was so damn happy. 

He knew one day he would marry Len and they would have a beautiful family together. 

Barry wanted at least one child, maybe two, but three at most. He hoped they would all have Len’s beautiful eyes or maybe that gorgeous smile; happy and healthy was the most important thing, obviously, but it was fun to think about what their children would look like. 

The mere thought made him feel warm all over, his mind wandering and imagining raising their children right here on this beautiful beach. The warmth kept growing and Barry swore his hands were starting to catch on fire. 

The heat was not painful, but his skin had to be flickering as brightly as the sun. There was a distinct tug down deep in the very center of his being that took his breath away, unable to escape the grip of the the strange sensation. 

He didn’t know what was happening, but he could feel himself being pulled upwards as if his soul was leaving his body, that warm light starting to consume him completely. 

“Wait! Hold on a second!” Barry pleaded sharply, shaking his head and trying to make it stop. 

“Barry?” Len murmured worriedly, withdrawing immediately. “What’s wrong?” 

Barry’s eyes fluttered open, gasping in horror as he realized that the light surrounding them was real. Both of his hands were actually freakin’ glowing and so were Len’s. “What in the fuck is this?” 

“You were thinking about children,” Len murmured, gazing over the mysterious glow with a strange look of awe. 

“Uh, uh, maybe?” Barry stammered bashfully, a little embarrassed to admit that considering what they had been doing at the time. “How, how the crap do you know that?” 

“Oh, my love.” Len’s eyes moved to meet Barry’s, full of affection and smiling warmly as he replied, “Because I was, too.” 

“The ritual,” Barry realized, gasping softly as the light began to pulse. “This is the mating ritual... this is it? This is how we make a baby?” 

“Yes,” Len replied, his eyes gleaming with joy. 

“So... you really want to do this?” Barry asked, timid and equally thrilled. “To mate... with me?” 

“Only if you’re ready,” Len said seriously, kissing Barry lovingly. “Only if you absolutely want to...” 

“Yes,” Barry nodded, returning the kiss in earnest and gasping quietly as the warm light began to pulse between them. “Yes, my love... God, yes. What... what do I do?” 

“Just let me take care of you,” Len purred, “Relax and think about our baby, think about how much I love you...” 

“Oh, Len,” Barry groaned, his eyes falling closed as the light grew brighter. Now that he understood what was happening, he wasn’t afraid and the new warmth was comforting. He could feel Len’s cock soon pushing inside of him, magic easing the way into his tight body. 

Len made love to him more sweetly than he ever had before, slow thrusts and passionate kisses, moving their bodies to the tantalizing pulse of the light consuming every inch of them. Minutes or hours, every second was complete bliss and Barry was soon shaking all over. 

The light had totally surrounded them now, beautiful, sweet, thumping louder and louder. It reminded Barry of a heartbeat; listening to it intently before he realized that’s exactly what it was. It was a new soul being brought to life as they made love, tipping closer towards the edge of ecstasy. 

The fluttering pulse was rapidly getting stronger, so strong that it seemed to be echoing and overlapping itself. Barry moaned as it drummed right in his ears, down into his soul, submitting to the intense sensation as he trembled in Len’s arms. 

When they came together, the feeling reached an incredible apex and Barry could feel something hot flowing all through his body. It was energy and light, moving rapidly as it zoomed down between Barry’s legs and deep inside of him. 

There, for a split second, he could feel a heartbeat... 

Or, wait, was that two?

“I don’t know if it worked,” Len panted, frowning with worry. “I don’t feel any different now.” 

“It’s me,” Barry said, bubbly and breathless, his hands moving down to rest on his stomach. “It’s me. It’s... it’s in me. Oh, Len... I’m... I’m pregnant.” 

“Holy shit,” Len laughed, eagerly cuddling up to Barry’s side and resting his hand over his, “My love, we’re going to have a baby!” He paused, his palm turning curiously over Barry’s stomach, adding, “Two... babies?” 

“Uhm, what?” 

“The light,” Len said softly, “There’s two of them.” 

“Twins?” Barry gasped. 

“My brother’s wedding wish,” Len said with a little smirk. 

“But he married Ray!” 

“Yes, but you were the one he wished to be blessed with twins,” Len pointed out, “Not Ray.” 

“Holyyyy crap,” Barry groaned as he rubbed his face. “This is it. We’re gonna have babies. two babies. Wait, should we get married? Are you okay with knowing our kids are gonna be little bastards?” 

Len snorted, kissing Barry’s cheek as he purred, “If you really want to get married, I will happily marry you where ever and whenever you’d like. We could do it right here in the beach.” 

“Yeah? Toes in the sand?” Barry smiled softly. 

“If that’s what you want,” Len agreed. 

“Names,” Barry suddenly gasped. “Now we have to come up with names. Two names. What if they’re both boys? Or both girls?” 

“Then we will need two boy names and two girl names,” Len said calmly, gently wrapping his arms around Barry and blinking them into the bungalow. Fresh and clean, he stretched Barry out in bed, kissing him softly. 

Barry kept touching his stomach, unable to focus on Len’s affections and asking immediately, “So, they’re in there now. How do they get out of there?” 

“When the time is right, they’ll leave,” Len chuckled, “Jinn birth is not like the labor of humans. Trust me, the little ones know when it’s time.” 

“They’re just gonna poof out?” 

“Basically,” Len said with a shrug, “You’ll know when it’s getting close to the time and we’ll stay in a birthing chamber until they come.” 

“Am I gonna get fat?” 

“Probably should have asked these questions before I got you pregnant?” Len teased. 

“I wasn’t thinking!” Barry protested. “I mean, I was thinking, you know, about how much I wanted this. But maybe sort of skipped over the details in my brain. Like, the getting fat part.” 

“You will grow with child as all creatures do,” Len soothed, his hand rubbing Barry’s belly affectionately, “And you will be absolutely beautiful.” 

“Len,” Barry blushed and leaned up for a gentle kiss. “Mmm... you know this means we need to get married like pronto.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yes, because I will not be waddling down the aisle, thank you very much! The sooner, the better.” 

“As you wish, my love,” Len purred obediently, leaning in for another passionate kiss. 

Sooner turned out to be that very day. It wasn’t hard to gather their family and friends for a very small and private ceremony right there on the beach, one of the perks of marrying into a magical family. Everyone was able to arrive within just a few hours, excited for the special ceremony. 

Queen Moira was there with her attendants, beaming happily as she looked over Barry with a knowing smirk. Lisa and Cisco were both giddy and smiling, barely able to contain themselves. Leo and Ray were so very happy for them, too, taking turns cradling their tiny daughter as they all chatted together. 

Barry couldn’t stop looking at Grace with a big, goofy grin. She was a beautiful child, and it was hard to believe he and Len were going to have two of those lovely little creatures for themselves. 

The ceremony was short but sweet, Barry and Len married with their toes in the sand and their swim trunks hanging off their hips. 

In the months that followed, their travels slowed down as Barry’s belly grew. It wasn’t long before it was impossible to hide his condition and despite his protesting, Len dragged him back to the palace in Palmyra for rest. 

While they were waiting for their own little bundle of joys to arrive, Lisa and Cisco had a baby boy named Luke. Barry wished he could have been there for the birth, but Lisa had requested her privacy. Afterwards, she held his hands and assured him there was nothing to worry about. 

“If I can fuckin’ do it, so can you!” she had promised him. 

Barry hoped she was right. 

The time was getting close and his nerves were frazzled. He was still excited and looking forward to starting their family, but he was tired of being pregnant. So very tired. 

The ache of carrying the weight of two little children was wrecking his back and his hips. The hormones made his moods swing from totally overjoyed to complete misery in seconds. The lovely glow of pregnancy often betrayed him and made him break out worse than he ever had as a teenager. 

But no matter what, Len was right there 

Len was there to help him into a warm bath to soothe his sore body. He was there to hold him when he cried or to leave him be when he wanted space. He even snuggled up with him and made face masks to wear while they watched corny movies to cheer him up. 

Whatever craving, no matter how minuscule or ridiculous, Len granted his every wish. 

Even if it was barbeque chips with green tea mochi ice cream and a foot rub at four in the morning. 

“You really are amazing,” Barry sighed happily, crunching up the chips and stirring them into the ice cream. “Best husband ever.” 

“It’s pretty easy when you’re a magical being who can manipulate time and space with a snap of your fingers,” Len chuckled, still sleepy but smiling warmly up at him. 

“Still,” Barry protested through a mouthful, “It’s sweet.” 

Len cuddled up to him, pressing soft kisses against the side of his giant belly, mumbling, “Mm, well... I do what I can.” 

Barry shivered, smiling brightly as he continued to munch away, innocently asking, “And if I wanted you to do me...?” 

“Right now?” Len blinked himself awake, peering up at Barry skeptically. Barry’s desire for physical pleasures were as varying as his strange appetites, and Len seemed hesitant to start anything. 

Barry saw that concern in his eyes and it made him want him even more. He was nodding, already licking off his fingers as he put aside his snack and eagerly replying, “Oh, definitely right now.” 

Their clothes were gone in an instant, Barry laughing out loud at Len’s obvious enthusiasm. 

Len grinned slyly, sliding Barry down onto his back and kissing him softly. His lips were anxious to explore, his tongue dipping down into Barry’s mouth although he retreated ever so slightly when he got a taste of green tea and barbeque. 

“Don’t say it,” Barry warned, his fingers winding over Len’s shoulders and up the back of his neck. 

“Okay, I hear you... but it’s still weird.” 

“It’s for the babies,” Barry argued, “I can’t help that they’ve taken over my brain and make me want to eat weird things!” 

“I really don’t mind,” Len chuckled, kissing him again sweetly. “It was just... a little surprising.” Perhaps to prove he really didn’t care, he lovingly licked his way back into Barry’s mouth with renewed passion. 

Barry moaned, his body already so sensitive from hormones and desperate for more. He felt as if they hadn’t done this in weeks, starved for every touch, although it had just been last night when they were last together. They made out hot and heavy, Barry soon starting to roll himself over and begging, “Come on, Len... please.” 

“Yes, my love,” Len purred, taking his place behind Barry and kissing his shoulder gently. To help accommodate his large belly, this was the most comfortable position they’d found. Len pressed close, getting Barry ready with a snap of his fingers. He knew better than to keep Barry waiting. 

Barry was wiggling backwards, already trying to gain some kind of friction. His cock was so hard, leaking against his stomach and lifting up his leg, whining, “Come on...” 

“I’ve got you,” Len reassured him, his thick cock rubbing against Barry’s hole before pressing in. 

“Ohhhh... God...” Barry moaned, his head dropping back as every lovely inch filled him up. He felt Len’s strong hands all around him, one holding his leg, another curled around his chest, one at his stomach teasing around the head of his dick... 

Too many hands, fuck, he didn’t care. He loved this, submitting completely as Len tenderly fucked him and held him so possessively. He was so sensitive as if he’d already come multiple times, shuddering softly when Len would bottom out inside of him. 

Barry let Len move their bodies together passionately, holding their hips close as he rocked into him. He squealed when he felt new pressure against one of his nipples, sobbing as Len thrusted a little harder. “Yes, fuck,” he pleaded, “More!” 

Len immediately started slamming into his tight ass, biting at his neck as he fucked him. Their skin smacked together loudly, a singular round of applause in celebration of Len’s savage efforts. 

Barry was getting close, sweating and twitching, squealing again when he felt fingers squeezing his cock. The relentless thrusting was almost too much, grabbing at the pillows as he shouted, “Oh, fuck! Len! I love you! Please don’t ever stop, don’t stop, don’t fucking stop!” 

Len growled eagerly, using all of his skills and magic to wreck Barry completely. He held onto his shoulders to keep him in place, not allowing any escape from the brutal snap of his hips. 

“Yes, yes, fuuuuck, yes!” Barry moaned happily, the tension down between his legs reaching a boiling point. The touch of Len’s fingers, his sweet caresses and rough pulls at his cock, was all so wonderful. He could feel his orgasm creeping up on him, ready for the rush of endorphins to flood his system... 

And then he felt sick. 

Like he was about to throw up. 

“Wait, wait,” Barry begged, gasping as his stomach sloshed. “Slow down!” 

“What’s wrong?” Len asked breathlessly, halting immediately. 

“I said ‘slow down‘, not ‘stop’!” Barry huffed impatiently. 

“Bossy,” Len purred affectionately, starting to move once more, now with slow and patient strokes. He mouthed along Barry’s shoulder, one hand still moving over his cock and the other pressed over his heart. 

Barry fussed a little, but sighed contently at the new rhythm. The nausea began to retreat, exhaling sharply. He turned his head to meet Len’s kisses, murmuring, “Sorry... felt gross.” 

“It’s okay,” Len assured him, kissing his cheek and squeezing a little harder, “Feel better?” 

Barry took a few deep breaths, nodding, “Yeah... this feels good...” 

“I love you,” Len whispered in his ear, pushing deep and holding for a few seconds before withdrawing and doing it again. 

Those precious moments of Len’s cock being buried so deeply made Barry sob, shuddering when he’d finally pull back to give him relief. It was maddening, the tension in his body returning quickly. Len knew just how to move inside of him to push him right back to the edge, his hand speeding up in its stroking. 

“Right there, fuck, right therrreee,” Barry whimpered, the heat exploding and his thighs trembling as he came. Len pushed as deeply as he could, holding tight as Barry convulsed, his little hips jerking back on his thick cock as he pulled every ounce of pleasure that he could. 

“I love you, I love you so much,” Len murmured, rocking him through it all, kissing away his tears and holding him close as he unloaded inside of him. 

“I love you,” Barry moaned in reply, smiling sweetly as the lovely warmth soared through every inch of his body. He giggled when he felt one of the twins suddenly wiggle and kick, guiding Len’s hand over his belly to feel. 

“Mmph,” Len mumbled with a little smirk, “I suppose that means they’re happy, too?” 

“Or they’re ticked off,” Barry chuckled. “Maybe we woke them up.” 

“The first of many grievances, I’m sure,” Len drawled. 

Barry sighed, content to bask in the warm glow of bliss Len had left him in. He could have fallen asleep if it wasn’t for the tiny wrestling match that had now erupted inside of his belly. There was a strange tug, unfamiliar, a violent convulsion that made him gasp and jerk away. 

“Barry?” Len sat up, all of his senses on alert. “What’s wrong?” 

“I-I don’t know,” Barry stammered, clutching at his belly. “They’re kicking and being crazy and... oh, that doesn’t feel good at all.” He felt sick again, struggling to pull himself up against the headboard. 

“Barry? Should I get mother?” Len asked firmly. 

“Maybe?” Barry squeaked, his heart thumping erratically and uncomfortable heat prickling all over his skin. “Something’s, something is happening...” 

“Is the babies?” 

“I don’t know!” There was another violent spasm that made Barry’s spine ache, cursing, “Fuck!” 

“I’m going to get her,” Len said sternly, kissing Barry’s forehead. 

“No! Don’t go! Just call her or something!” Barry pleaded. “Don’t leave me!” 

“Okay,” Len nodded, “I won’t.” 

“And oh, my God, can you, can you clean us up? It smells like fucking sex and barbeque chips in here!” Barry panted miserably. “And, and, and we’re gonna need blankets. And hot water.” 

“Hot water?” 

“Yes, fucking hot water!” Barry shrieked. “That’s what they always say in the movies! We need some fucking hot water and, ohhh, fuck! Something, something is definitely happening!” 

The pain was brief but intense, a flash of light sparkling before Barry’s eyes as something was wrenched free from his gut. There, a cry, a little baby’s stubborn cry began to wail. He laughed, almost hysterically, staring down at a baby boy that had magically appeared in his arms. 

“A boy,” Len whispered in awe and amazement, kissing Barry sweetly and gushing, “We have a baby boy!” 

Barry was sobbing softly, staring down in bright blue eyes as he held their beautiful son. It was the most incredible feeling in the entire world to finally hold their child. He barely noticed Len dressing then, clearing away the mess and wrapping them both up in warm blankets. 

“Not done yet,” Len reminded him, wrapping his arms around husband and son. “Mother is coming, but you’re still not done yet... one more baby still in there.” 

Barry nodded, panting as he felt that odd tugging sensation overwhelming him again. He gritted his teeth and cried out, gasping when another baby appeared in his arms, wailing stubbornly and kicking its feet. 

“A girl,” Barry gasped, “Holy shit, a girl! We have a baby girl!” 

Len’s eyes were damp, continuing to hold them all as close as he could, kissing Barry as he whispered, “They’re beautiful. They’re both so fucking beautiful...” 

“Oh, my stars,” Moira was gasping in wonder when she appeared, rushing to the edge of the bed. She petted Barry’s hair, exclaiming, “Aw, you did it, you wonderful boy... look at you!” 

Barry couldn’t stop staring at the pretty little babies in his arms, each curled up in the crook of his shoulder as he laughed giddily, “I really did it... we... we have a family... oh, my God. Len, I love you... I love you so much.” 

“I love you, too,” Len purred sweetly. 

“And I love both of you,” Moira gushed, “But oh, I am going to have a fit if you don’t let me hold one of them. May I please?” 

“Of course,” Barry grinned, leaning forward so Moira could take their daughter to coo over her and rock her gently. 

Len carefully took their son, checking all of his fingers and toes as he cradled him against his chest, smiling brightly at Barry as he asked to confirm, “Nicholas?” 

“Yes,” Barry sighed, smiling from ear to ear, “That’s Nicholas.” 

“Aw, you already have their names?” Moira asked with a grin, “But you never knew what you were going to have!” 

“We wanted it to be a surprise,” Len explained, “But we did already choose names. Two boy names, two girl names, just in case.” 

“We definitely had our favorite names,” Barry laughed, relaxing against the sheets and stretching his sore muscles. “We really wanted at least one boy because Nicholas was a keeper. And then we had one girl name picked out that was really special, too.” 

“Tell me,” Moira said, “What is this little lady’s name going to be then?” 

Barry smiled softly, replying, “Her name is Nora.” He looked back to Len, checking, “Nick and Nora? Sounds pretty good right?” 

Len leaned close, kissing Barry’s cheek as he sighed, “Sounds like a dream come true.” 

“A dream, huh? Wouldn’t ‘wish’ be more appropriate?” Barry teased. “You know, all things considered...” 

“Seriously?” Len scoffed, laughing lightly. 

“You know I’m right!” 

“Fine,” Len chuckled, “Only for you, my love.” 

“Are you gonna say it?” 

“Say what?” 

“You know what!” Barry huffed playfully. “The wish thing. You know, that thing. The thing you always freakin’ say.” 

Len laughed again, pressing a passionate kiss to Barry’s lips as he replied, “Mmm... _As you wish_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand boom, super happy ending activated! Thank you to everyone for all of your love and kudos and comments! I’m so happy you all followed me on yet another crazy Coldflash adventure! Wooo!!! You guys are amazing and thank you for reading! <3


End file.
